Ori no Naka
by Mythomanya
Summary: DeGXMago Rentrant de tournée en bus voyageur pour cause de panne, les DeG rencontrent une gaijin qui changera leur vie. Elle sera aux prises entre son amitié pour le goupe et ses problèmes avec KISAKI se servant d'elle et de Riku afin de détruire Kyo.
1. Rencontre

**Rencontres**

~Une voix. Elle essaie de me dire quelque chose. Je comprend rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne distingue pas ce qu'elle me...~

ITAIIII!!!!

Kyô venait de recevoir un poing dans le ventre et se réveilla dans la douleur. Il lança un regard mortel vers l'odieuse personne qui avait méchamment pris son ventre en assaut. Il était face à Kaoru qui le regardait le sourire aux lèvres devant la haine qui se lisait manifestement dans ses yeux.

-Bien dormi Kyô-chan??

-J'aurais pu continuer si tu venait pas de m'enfoncer l'estomac...

-Hé hé, mais c'est que je me suis fait piquer ma place dans ce car de merde... la prochaine fois on devra vérifier AVANT pour voir si le van a une crevaison[1]. Tu me laisses m'asseoir? Il prit le sac de Kyô et lui mit sur les genoux avant même que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer.

-Au fait, tu m'as appelé comment dis??

Le sourire du leader était à présent si grand qu'on aurait pu voir les plombages de ses molaires du fond.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire... Kyô-chan?

Il attrapa le poing du blond en plein vole et éclata d'un rire sonore. Il adorait ça, l'embêter et le voir réagir comme si il allait éclater. Il déposa le bras de son chanteur sur la jambe de celui-ci et prit un air sérieux.

-Ça va Kyô? Tu te sens mieux depuis hier?

L'inquiétude se lisait sur chacun de ses traits.

-Ouais ouais, je pèterai plus le plombs pour le reste du voyage, c'est promis!

Car en fait, le soir d'avant, il avait pété un câble et s'était mis à frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait en beuglant la fin du monde. Il s'était ensuite mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes pour on ne sait quelle raison et il s'était finalement endormi sur les genoux de Toshiya. Il s'était déplacé vers l'avant en plein milieux de la nuit pour pouvoir être seul et avait laissé les autres roupiller en arrière, repos bien mérité après ce qui s'était passé. Lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris et cherchait encore le pourquoi du comment. Le regard du guitariste commençait à lui peser lourd et il détourna le sien pour regarder le paysage extérieur défiler devant lui. Il entendit le guitariste dire qu'il retournait un peu voir les autres mais ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta à une station de campagne où très peu de gens embarquait et braqua son regard sur la seule personne qui montait à bord. Il fut frappé par ses traits très peu asiatiques, pas du tout même[2], et sa grandeur, elle le dépassait. Elle passa tranquillement dans l'allée et, après s'être retourné plusieurs fois, il s'aperçut que seul la place à côté de lui était encore libre. Il prit donc son sac qu'il avait remis là et le reposa sur ses genoux en attendant que la mystérieuse occidentale arrive à sa hauteur. Comme elle prenait tout son temps, il eut le temps de la détailler. Elle avait de beau cheveux noirs coupé court et dégradé du derrière de la tête jusqu'au devant où c'était plus long, de grands yeux bleus gris qui ne passent pas inaperçu dans la société asiatique et même dans la société occidentale. Elle avait une petite poitrine et des hanches très peu dessinées. Une petite bouche timide et un petit nez rendait son visage enfantin mais tranquille. Elle avait le teint un peu basané et il émanait d'elle un forte personnalité. Elle atteignit enfin le banc et s'installa en regardant le blond, visiblement intriguée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et sorti son lecteur CD. Elle mit ses écouteurs sur sa tête et ne prononça pas un mot. Le blond reporta son attention sur le paysage et fini par s'endormir.

Cette fois, il se fit réveiller, non pas par Kaoru, mais par la jeune femme à côté de lui. Elle lui disait qu'il fallait descendre, que ses amis l'attendais dehors et qu'il allait manquer son arrêt, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Réalisant ce qu'elle lui disait, il sauta d'un bond de son siège, pris son sac et sorti précipitamment du car, elle sur ses talons. Arrivés dehors, la porte du véhicule se referma derrière eux et il parti en trombe. Ils se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire. Ils étaient tous arrivé à Tôkyô, enfin. Les autres les regardaient en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle et eux pouffaient encore plus. Après avoir repris leur sérieux, la jeune fille se redressa l'air hautaine et s'apprêta à partir. Kyô lui saisit le bras et lui serra la main.

Merci, je m'appel Kyô... et toi?

Elle le regarda perplexe et, après un moment de réflexion, répondit simplement :

-Ce fut un plaisir. Et tu peux m'appeler Dai[3]...

Il lui fit un chaleureux sourire qu'elle lui rendit, après quoi elle fit un signe de tête aux autres qui étaient resté derrière et elle partie de son côté. Tous s'attardèrent un peu sur elle après quoi, ils inspirèrent tous d'un même accord. Ah ce qu'ils étaient bien de nouveau dans leur ville.

Chacun était rentré chez lui, heureux des plaisirs que leur offrait cette merveilleuse et grande ville peuplée de milliers de gens. Pourtant, chacun s'enferma dans son appartement en profitant des deux premiers jours de congé pour dormir le plus possible. Kyô était heureux d'avoir fait une rencontre pour le moins intéressante et comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour la revoir. Il n'était pas attiré plus qu'il ne le fallait par elle, quoiqu'elle était très belle, mais il était surtout intrigué par le mystère qui entourait tout son être et qui résonnait à chacun de ses pas.

PAPAAAA!!!

Kaoru regarda, tout ému, sa fille[4] qui arrivait en courant, laissant derrière elle la sœur du guitariste qui était attendrie du spectacle. Le brunet s'accroupit au sol et sa jeune fille se pendit à son cou en lui donnant pleins de bisous sur les joues.

-Bah... tu piques papa[5]...

Cela le fit sourire. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelque jours et il avait un commencement de barbe qu'il comptait bien réduire à néant d'ici peu. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille et la pris dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers sa sœur. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Merci Atsue-chan. Je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là!

Elle mis la main sur son épaule et eu un petit sourire qui signifiait tout.

-Tu serais capable de te débrouiller niisan... Bon, il faut que j'y aille maintenant, Eiji m'attend dehors. Bon retour chez vous tous les deux! Babai ma chérie...

Sur ce, elle tourna le dos à son frère et à sa nièce et se dirigea vers la porte de la gare. Elle était venu lui porter sa fille, Eiji l'attendant pour pouvoir repartir au plus vite. Le leader regarda le trésor qu'il avait dans les bras avec autant d'amour que peut en exprimer un père à sa fille. Il aurait tout donné pour elle, il aurait décroché la lune et il aurait même tué pour que sa fille soit heureuse. Pourtant, le seul cadeau qui lui faisait réellement et totalement plaisir, c'était lorsqu'il revenait de ses tournées et qu'il l'accueillait dans ses bras, n'étant plus qu'amour et tendresse. Ils sortirent tous deux du magasin où Atsue et Kaoru s'étaient donné rendez-vous et se dirigèrent vers le stationnement à côté de la boutique.

-Alors Reika... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?? On commande où je te fais à manger?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle était plutôt douée pour une enfant de quatre ans à peine. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle répondit enthousiasmée :

-Fais à manger!!!!!! J'veux pas que des monsieur viennent ce soir!!! Veux mon papa à moi que pour moi!!! Et après on va aller au parc et...

Elle était tellement adorable. Mignonne comme si c'était dieu qui l'avait crée. Ses petits yeux d'enfant reflétaient l'intelligence et la perspicacité. Elle avait une force et un courage incroyable. Elle était également très autonome pour une fille de son âge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attaché de chaques côtés de sa tête et faisaient encore plus ressortir sa gaieté d'enfant de cette manière. Ses petites mains si fragiles trouvaient toujours celles de son père qui n'en était que plus heureux. Il était très fier de sa fille. Il aurait aimé être plus souvent avec elle, ne pas partir aussi souvent en tournée et travailler un peu moins, mais il voulait qu'elle réussisse alors il travaillait longtemps pour faire plus d'argent et ainsi, pouvoir payer les frais de l'école privée dans laquelle il allait l'inscrire plus tard. Elle était tellement intelligente qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à l'envoyer dans une école public. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec sa tante qu'avec lui et il avait peur qu'elle n'aime plus Atsue que lui-même. Il lui achetait toujours un petit quelque chose car il avait trop peur qu'elle ne l'haïsse comme il avait haït son père pour son absence durant toute son enfance et sa répugnance à voir ses enfants. Si seulement Sumi était toujours là...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa montre. Il n'avait qu'une heure de retard, un record pour lui. Il passa devant les gorilles qui ne le virent même pas tant il agissait en coup de vent. Il déposa son manteau et fut accueilli par Kaoru qui cria son nom avec une pointe d'énervement.

On a faillit attendre...

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où étaient installés leur amis et les yeux de Kyô s'attardèrent au bar. Il finit par avoir les yeux gros comme des balles de golf en apercevant un client qu'il ne voulait voir en aucun cas.

-Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès de nous suivre partout...

Kaoru regarda dans sa direction et poussa un soupir de découragement.

-Par chance, je dois partir dans très peu de temps puisque ma princesse doit m'attendre impatiemment à la maison...

Kyô le regarda les yeux remplis de supplications. Il était jaloux de son leader car, dès qu'il était en mauvaise compagnie, il n'avait qu'à dire : « Je dois y aller, ma princesse doit m'attendre... » et il pouvait s'éclipser.

-Tu veux pas que tonton Kyô se joigne à toi pour contempler la belle princesse dormir en attendant ton retour?

Le plus vieux pouffa et fit un signe négatif. Le blond comprenait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir sa fille à cause de son travail et elle aimait beaucoup se retrouver seul avec son père, et vice et versa. Pourtant, dès que le petit blond arrivait chez eux, la petite Reika bondissait partout et tous deux s'amusaient bien ensemble, laissant le gentil papa faire à manger. Reika était souvent chez sa tante qui n'avait pas d'enfant et celle-ci l'empêchait de sortir car elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive d'accident pendant qu'elle était chez elle. Elle était un peu paranoïaque en fait mais la jeune fille l'aimait tout de même un peu comme une mère puisqu'elle n'en avait pas.

-Bon dans ce cas... je vais essayer de passer sans me faire remarquer par le castor[6]...

Le guitariste éclata d'un rire sonore et le castor en question se retourna vers eux puis souris. Le chanteur regarda son leader avec mépris et celui-ci s'éclipsa rapidement pour éviter une mort certaine par ennuie ou bien par décapitation. Kyô qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais se retourna pour se rendre compte que le castor était à mois de 15 millimètres de lui. Il pris du recule et inclina la tête.

-Salut Kisaki...

Tout sourire, il le prit par le bras et répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Bonsoir Kyô... Ça faisait un baille dis donc...

Le blond fit un sourire crispé et se dégagea un peu brusquement de l'emprise du bassiste.

-Trois semaines, c'est cours je trouve... Et deux minutes avec toi valent trois semaines sans toi alors maintenant tu dégages et tu me fou la paix!

Il se sentait soulagé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis qu'il avait quitter le groupe, il ne cessait de harceler le nain à toute les fois qu'il le voyait. Et ça faisait plus de 5 ans qu'il rêvait de lui dire ça. Mais il posa les yeux sur lui et se rendit compte qu'il ne réagissait même pas. Il avait toujours ce sourire mielleux et repris son bras.

-Je m'en fiche puisque ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux et que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider puisque t'es le seul de tout ton groupe à avoir eu une relation avec moi...

~Hein quoi?! Mais j'étais saoul à ce moment là! Il pourrait s'en rappeler au moins...~

-Si jamais je doit t'embrasser, salle castor, je te jure que...

Trop tard, Kisaki avait la bouche collé à la sienne et il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il aurait voulu le repousser mais le bassiste le retenait de toute se force. Lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, il vit que deux personnes s'impatientait à côté d'eux. Un, un tout petit peu plus grand que Kisaki et l'autre environ de sa grandeur. Les yeux brillants, le bassiste se tourna vers eux et feint d'être surpris.

-Riku!? Iori!? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Il regardait surtout Iori qui lui-même fixait méchamment Kyô qui regardait Riku intrigué qui regardait Kisaki d'un air désespéré. Kyô qui en avait vraiment marre du leader de Phantasmagoria et de ses simagrées déclara:

-Bon je me casse moi! Et toi le castor, tu reviens plus me voir...

Sur ce, il rejoignit les autres à leur table. Les autres n'avaient rien vu du spectacle et il en fut ravis. Le blond pouvait voir que Kisaki avait l'air de se sentir coupable auprès d'Iori qui ne lui adressait plus la parole tandis que Riku, lui, regardait ailleurs, l'air tout aussi désespéré que lorsque le castor l'avais embrassé. Il n'étais pas du tout concentré par ce que les gens disaient, quoi que personne ne disait rien, Toshiya batifolait avec Shinya et Die matait tout ce qui passait devant lui et qui était de sexe féminin. À un moment donné, le blond en eut marre et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il salua rapidement tout le monde, pris son manteau et sorti du bar un peu trop bondé à son goût. Arrivé dehors, l'air frais de la nuit envahie son être et l'apaisa quelque peu. La rue était vide de tout passant mais le trafic n'était pas moindre. Il décida de rentrer chez lui à pied. Il n'avait même pas fait cinq pas qu'il entendit une voix inconnue lui crier de l'attendre. Il se retourna et constata que le petit Riku accourait à côté de lui.

Riku c'est ça??

L'autre blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru depuis l'intérieur du bar pour le rattraper. Il se pencha pour reprendre son souffle et se redressa d'un seul coup.

-Tu habites par là? Parce que si c'est le cas on peut faire le chemin ensemble parce que moi aussi j'habite par là-bas!

Kyô le regardais ahuri. Il avait balancé ces deux phrases sans reprendre son souffle et à une vitesse incroyable. Le pire, c'est que, voyant que Kyô ne répondait pas, il le prit par le bras pour le tirer et le força à marcher à côté de lui. Le chanteur de Dir en grey avait le mauvais pressentiment de ne pas survivre à ce phénomène. Il aurait au moins voulu qu'il lâche son bras.

Arrivé hors du bar, Kaoru décida d'aller directement chez lui à pied, puisqu'il était venu en voiture avec Shinya. Ça prendrait moins de temps que de rester pris dans la circulation une heure de temps. Il pris tout son temps pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit et du calme de la rue déserte. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était le grésillement dans lampadaire, le bruit des télés allumées quelque part dans un des appartement de l'immeuble qu'il passait, le trafic qui couvrait beaucoup de choses comme le bruissement des feuilles chatouillées par la brises nocturne. Ses pas résonnait sur le trottoir, confirmant sa solitude, quand d'autres vinrent se joindre aux siens. Ils ne provenaient pas de devant lui mais bien de derrière, et ce bruit l'embêtait énormément car il venait troubler son havre de paix intérieur. Il se retourna et s'arrêta, légèrement surpris. La jeune fille se stoppa à son tour et, l'ayant reconnu, lui sourit aimablement mais pas très longtemps.

Dai-kun...

Elle le regarda et fit une petite grimace d'agacement.

-Kun? Je suis pas si petite... Je dépasse Kyô tout de même...

Il éclata de rire et lui sourit.

-Quelle agréable surprise. Moi qui pensait qu'on ne te reverrais jamais...

Elle le regarda incrédule avant de répondre :

-Eh bien, vous vous êtes trompé. Et puis, puis-je savoir votre nom?

Il la regarda incrédule et se souvint. Kyô était le seul à avoir décliné son nom car il était le seul à avoir réellement eu un contact avec la jeune fille. Alors elle ne savait que celui du blond qui serait sans doute heureux de la revoir.

-Kaoru Niikura. Kao pour les intimes mais tu peux m'appeler Niikura-sama[7].

Il lui fit un large sourire et s'inclina comme s'il était un prince, ce qui fit pouffé la jeune Dai devant tant de ridicule vanité.

« Eh bien j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour chère Dai...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il senti qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose.

-Pourriez-vous me donner le numéro de Kyô-kun? J'aurais bien envie de lui faire la surprise de l'appeler...

Sans même une réponse, il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle lui donne du papier et un crayon, ce qu'elle fit sur le champ, et il inscrivit le numéro ainsi que l'adresse du blond. Il s'inclina de nouveau, leva son chapeau imaginaire à l'intention de la dame, la salua tout bas et continua son chemin. Elle partie aussi de son côté, très satisfaite de sa rencontre. En arrivant chez lui, il envoya la gardienne chez elle et alla directement dans la chambre de sa fille pour la regarder dormir de son paisible sommeil d'enfant.

OWARI

[1]AHAHA!! Bande de loser! Vous avez crevé un pneu sans vous en rendre compte!! Moi je dit que c'est Pyrite qui a fait ça à cause qu'il considère Withering to Death comme de la pourriture.

[2]Occidentale canadienne... En fait, j'ai un peu piquer l'idée de Sironimo avec _Comme un Insecte _où il y a une occidentale féminine que tout le monde aime...

[3]Die et Dai... le pire, c'est que c'était pas voulu al trop grande ressemblance sérieux...

[4]KAO AVEC UNE FILLE!! Mon dieu, je trouve que le rôle de père lui va trop bien

[5] Phrase typique d'une enfant de 4 ans qui embrasse les joues de son père... Je trouve ça trop kawaii!!

[6]Vous avez deviné au moins qui c'est!!

[7]Narcissisme powaaa!!!


	2. Derrière le rêve

**Derrière le rêve**

Le téléphone sonnait mais le blond était bien trop fatigué pour décroché et comme il n'avait pas de répondeur, la sonnerie devenait vraiment très agressante. Il réussit à replonger plus ou moins dans son sommeil et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit. Il était à peine reparti pour le monde des songes que c'est son portable qui se mit à sonné, le son étant beaucoup plus puissant puisque celui-ci était sur la table de chevet juste à côté de Kyô. Il sursauta alors et décrocha à une vitesse assez surprenante pour quelqu'un qui émerge.

Moshi moshi, c'est Kao…

Cela rendit le blond encore plus bougon en apprenant que c'était encore le leader qui le réveillait, surtout à 8 heures du matin.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui me réveil et pas un autre?

Le leader se mis à rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Peut-être parce que je suis le seul à penser à toi?

De très mauvaise humeur, le blond manquait cordialement de sommeil à cause de sa soirée avec le jeune chanteur de Phantasmagoria qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Juste le fait de se rappeler cette soirée le mettait sur les nerfs.

-Bon si t'as rien à me dire de plus je vais me recoucher okay? Salut…

Et il raccrocha sans plus un mot. Il déposa le téléphone sur sa table et s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand le portable se remit à sonner. De très mauvaise humeur, il décrocha et parla sans même prendre la peine de savoir qui l'appelait. Il s'en doutait.[1]

Kao, je viens de te dire que j'ai besoin de sommeil alors laisse-moi tranquille sinon je te tue dès que je te vois…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque la personne à l'autre bout du fil, qui n'était pas du tout Kaoru, répondit.

-Ah euh, je suis désolée… je ne te dérangerai plus, c'est promis…

-ATTEND!!

La jeune fille, qui allait raccroché, se ravisa. Elle savait que ce qu'il avait dit ne lui était pas destiné, mais elle avait stressé toute la nuit pour savoir si elle l'appelait ou pas. Le fait qu'il lui réponde de la sorte ne l'encourageait pas tellement à engager une discussion avec lui.

« Je suis désolé… c'est pas du tout à toi que c'était destiné… je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle soupira. Elle savait déjà tout ça, seulement, elle stressait réellement comme une dingue.

-T'en fait pas, je le sais. Je crois que tu m'as reconnu alors…

Kyô sourit pour lui-même. Bien sûre qu'il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa voix, même après seulement quelques mots. Seulement a question était : Comment avait-elle fait pour avoir son numéro.

-C'est euh, Kaoru je crois, qui me l'a donné…

Kyô resta perplexe. Elle lisait ses pensées. Elle l'intriguait de plus en plus.

-Kaoru…? mais comment? Quand?

-Hier soir, nous nous sommes croisés dans la rue. Étonnamment, il m,a reconnu, mais bon. Il m'a donné ton numéro après que je lui ai demandé sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi. Plutôt bien ce type…

Kyô fut étonné qu'ils se soient croisés si peu de temps après leur rencontre. Et il était énormément déçu de ne pas avoir revu la jeune fille.

~Et dire que moi je me suis littéralement fait agresser par le castor[2]…~

-Alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle trouvais que dire : « Parce que j'avais envie de te voir », faisait trop cliché et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, ce qui n'était pas le cas, si elle disait ces mots.

-Eh bien, disons que je ne connais personne à Tokyô… et j'aimerais faire plus de connaissances, mais bon, je suis assez associable tu vois et bon…

Le chanteur poussa un soupir. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Seulement, elle comptait sur lui pour se faire une place dans la société et il ne voulait pas la décevoir, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement..

-T'inquiète… je vais t'aider…

Il hésita un instant puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau vers midi avec moi?

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle accepta sa proposition, sans aucune émotion apparente, mais elle en était heureuse.

-De toute façon, je ne travaille qu'à partir de 13h30, alors ça ne posera pas de problème à mon employeur…

Ils se donnèrent un endroit où se rencontrer et le blond raccrocha, tout excité qu'il était de revoir la mystérieuse jeune fille. Il réussit à se préparer en moins d'une heure, ce qui était un record pour lui. Il était douché et habillé 2 heures avant son rendez-vous, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Comme il restait beaucoup de temps avant leur rendez-vous, il s'installa à sa console de jeu et commença une partie de Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il constata qu'il était presque midi et qu'il allait assurément arriver en retard, ce qui ne plairait sans doute pas à Dai. Il se précipita hors de l'appartement à une vitesse considérable et s'engagea dans la rue bondée de monde. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était arrivé au petit café où il avait convié la jeune femme mais ne la vit nul part. Il s'assit à la première table qu'il vit et appuya sa tête dans ses mains. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle l'attendrait? Il n'était sûrement qu'une nain blond japonais intriguant avec ses nombreux percings et rien de plus. Elle devait sans doute avoir aperçu une photo du groupe dans un magasin de disque quelconque et se demandais si c'était vraiment lui, les occidentaux trouvant que les orientaux se ressemblent tous et vice et versa. Il décida quand même de commander quelque chose, son ventre criant famine. Il prit un glace au pistaches qu'il engloutit lentement, déçu de la tournure des événements. Il avait presque fini, les yeux toujours rivé sur sa glace lorsqu'une main se posa sur la table.

Je t'ai fait attendre??

Il leva les yeux intrigué. Bien évidemment c'était…

-Dai?! Tu es…

~…aussi en retard que ce que j'aurais pu être d'habitude…~

-… en retard je sais… j'ai pas vu l'heure… je m'étais endormie après ton coup de fil…

Il la regarda perplexe.

~Est-ce qu'elle s'endort…~

-J'vais te le dire franchement : je m'endors n'importe où, n'importe quand alors si jamais j'arrive en retard encore une fois, tu sauras à qui donner la faute… et je peux également être distraite et arriver 3 heures en retard héhé…

Le blond, qui la regardait toujours intrigué, éclata de rire. Ils enchaînaient coïncidence sur coïncidence et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il venait de trouver un point commun entre lui et cette chère dame, en fait, plus d'un et s'en sentait ravis. Bien sûre, elle ne comprenait pas et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, pensant que le blond riait d'elle. Pourtant, elle attendit afin de dissiper ses craintes, de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait rire avec lui, qu'il n'était pas du genre à lui faire mal sans raison apparente. Elle fini par perdre patience et s'assit en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Ben… tu vois… tu sais… disons que, pour une fois dans toute ma vie… j'étais prêt à l'avance pour cette rencontre… seulement… disons que ma concentration à déviée… et disons que… je suis pas arrivé à l'heure non plus hihi… mais je me suis dit que t'étais déjà passée et que t'étais partie alors je désespérais un peu… et puis, je m'endort souvent partout alors, je trouvais ça marrant qu'on se trouve autant de point commun dans un début de rencontre… même s'ils sont un peu stupides… C'est bizarre non?

Elle le regarda, à moitié exaspérée à moitié en train de rire tant ses arguments étaient simples. Il avait un peu raison d'une certaine manière, mais ça n'avait pas de réel importance. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, ne s'occupant guère des gens qui passaient. Ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quoi, le courant passait tellement bien que le sujet n'était pas ce qui importait le plus. Il passèrent par des sujets stupides tel que la dernière pub qui était sortie ou se disputaient pour savoir le nombre de pistaches dans une boule de crème glacée. Plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient l'impression de s'être toujours connu. Le temps était léger et tous deux étaient de bonne humeur et l'après-midi passa rapidement sans qu'aucun d'eux ne pose de question personnelles, jusqu'à ce que…

-Dans quoi est-ce que tu travail dis-moi?

La jeune occidentale leva les yeux de ses ongles qu'elle était en train d'examiner. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle travaillait. Dans quoi est-ce qu…

-BORDEL LE TRAVAIL!!!!

Elle se leva d'un bond, l'air nouvellement paniqué. Elle se mit à courir dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour ramasser tout ses déchets et aller les jeter après quoi elle ramassa son sac et se mit à courir.

-Désolé Kyô-chan[3]! Je suis déjà très en retard! Mais je te promet que je te rappel!!

Sur ce, elle s'en fut le plus vite possible et le chanteur perdu sa nouvelle amie dans la masse de gens qui se pressaient et se bousculaient dans la petite rue. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui, et avec raison. Seulement, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qui allait suivre. Il avait à peine fait six pas qu'il se fit agripper par le bras par un homme de sa taille, qu'il devina être…

… Riku…[4]

Le ton exaspéré de sa voix échappa complètement au jeune chanteur qui était totalement enjoué de sa seconde rencontre inattendue avec Kyô.

-Bonjour Kyô! Ça va?! Je t'ai vu tout seul qui quittait le café alors je me suis dis que tu aurais sûrement besoin de compagnie pour égayer le reste de ta journée…

~Oh non… je retombe en enfer… et puis merde, même l'enfer serait plus doux…~

Rien ne bougeait dans l'ombre de la chambre. On entendait seulement deux respirations lentes. L'alcool avait fait son effet et tous deux s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, quoi que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Ils ne trouvaient jamais d'autre moyen pour combattre cette solitude qui devenait de plus en plus pesante. Pourtant, chacun d'eux avait une personne bien fixée au fond du cœur, mais le rejet paraissait être la réponse la plus évidente à leurs yeux. Une des deux masses bougea enfin. Shinya se leva sur ses coudes. Il détestait se réveiller dans son lit avec lui. Il se sentait coupable. Il couchait avec lui alors qu'il savait. Il savait que le jeune bassiste l'aimait, il le lui avait dit. Mais le batteur ne se sentait plus la force d'aimer. Son cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux qu'une seule fois et pourtant. Il frôla la joue du plus vieux de sa main et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il était beau comme ça. Sans masque pour cacher son angoisse. Simplement lui. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du musicien endormi, se leva et alla mettre un peignoir. Il sorti sur le balcon où il pouvait voir une bonne partie de la rue. Il était déjà tard dans la journée. Il se dit que dans cette grande ville, ils devaient être les seuls à dormir. Après un dernier coup d'œil au soleil, le jeune batteur rentra à l'intérieur pour préparer à son aîné le matériel nécessaire à nue éventuelle gueule de bois, après quoi il fit du café. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuil du salon et bu sa tasse dans le plus complet des silences. Il entendit l'autre qui se réveillait dans la chambre mais pris son temps pour aller le voir, le temps de le laisser émerger. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'encadrement de la porte, il vit le pauvre bassiste se tenir la tête dans les mains, un douleur apparente lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Le souffrant releva la tête et constata qu'on l'observait. Shinya lui désigna la table de nuit où étaient déposées des aspirines et un verre d'eau. Toshiya le regarda touché de cette attention après quoi il avala ce dont il avait besoin. Il se leva, encore souffrant et alla déposer un baiser sur le front du benjamin pour le remercier après quoi il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de faire du café, ce qui était déjà fait. Il se tourna vers le batteur, les yeux pleins de reconnaissance devant tant de prévention. Il s'approcha et lui encercla la taille en lui soufflant un merci à peine perceptible à l'oreille. Cependant, il pouvait bien sentir que ce simple mot était lourd de signification. L'homme au cheveux de jais lâcha son hôte et se dirigea vers la cafetière pleine et fumante. Il se versa une tasse pendant que le blond allait chercher la sienne dans le salon et revenait s'installer à côté du bassiste au comptoir.

Comment tu te sens Toshi?

L'autre le regarda perplexe. Il y aurait eut tellement de réponse, mais aucune ne paraissait satisfaisante.

-Je vais bien, finit-il par dire.

Il poussa un soupire et se mit à contempler son café avec un regard lointain. Ils passèrent un bon moment à boire le liquide chaud en silence, ne soufflant un mot. Shinya se leva tout à coup, sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, mais le bassiste le retenu par le bras.

-Shinya je…

Il fut coupé par la voix du batteur, plus ferme que la sienne.

-Non arrête Toshi! Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu ne dois pas être désolé… C'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne… ne culpabilise pas pour rien, c'est moi qui te fais souffrire dans toute cette histoire.

Il serra le bassiste contre lui, lui fit un petit sourire invitant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il savait que son ami venait de lui donner la permission de le rejoindre, pourtant, il en avait envie, mais ne voulait pas. Ou plutôt, ne voulait plus. Il avait assez abusé de sa gentillesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de lui parce qu'il l'aimait et que l'autre se laissait faire. Il entendit l'eau commencé à couler et décida d'aller dans le salon allumé la télévision. Il se laissa hypnotiser par les animes qui passaient, tout en se laissant submerger par son flot de pensées et ses angoisses.

Shinya, qui avait fini de se laver, l'observait depuis un moment déjà, la culpabilité grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait sombré dans cette angoisse. Il décida d'aller s'habiller avant de se mettre à pleurer et, lorsqu'il sorti de la chambre, il vit que son collègue avait filé sous la douche. Dégoûté de lui-même, il préféra aller prendre l'air et laissa les clés ainsi qu'un mot à Toshiya lui disant de barrer la porte lorsqu'il sortirait car lui ne reviendrait pas avant un long moment.

Reika! Ne t'enfonce pas comme ça au travers des gens, tu risques de te perdre!

La petite interpellée n'écoutait plus son père et se dirigeait rapidement vers le stand de barbe à papa. Pourtant, elle ne pu l'atteindre car elle se fit intercepté par une personne qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie??

La petite, qui ne prit pas le temps de regarder son intercepteur se contenta de crier à l'adresse de son père.

-PAPAAAA!! J'ME SUIS FAIS ATTRAPÉE PAR UN MONSIEUR OTAKUUUU!!!!

L'otaku en question déposa la jeune fille au sol et celle-ci leva alors les yeux vers Die qui la regardait l'air vexé.

-Désolée monsieur Daisuke… PAPAAA!! C'était pas un otaku!! C'était un monsieur qui travail avec toi!!

Kaoru fini par arrivé derrière elle et regarda fixement son ami. Il prit la main de sa fille et la rapprocha un peu de lui.

-Mais non ma chérie, tu as raison… Ce monsieur c'est un otaku…[5]

La petite le regarda perplexe. Lui se contenta de rire alors que le guitariste roux se retenait de lui envoyer son poing, pour donner l'exemple à la petite. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le stand la petite fille ne quittant plus son père.

-Alors Daisuke, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin par un si bel après midi?

Il arrivèrent et Reika demanda une grosse, que Kaoru ne lui refusa nullement. Il paya et entendit Die dire qu'il était arrivé là par hasard. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans la rue, la petite princesse étant surveillée de très près par son géniteur, le forçant à avancer plus vite.

-Je sais très bien que c'est pas par pure hasard si t'es là mon cher… je te connais et je sais que tu as quelque chose à me demander alors va s'y, je t'écoute.

Le roux le regarda, démasqué mais ne se résigna pas tout de suite à lui dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il avait l'air un peu abattu ces derniers temps mais personne ne lui faisait remarquer, sachant très bien qu'il nierait en faisant son adorable sourire colgate. Il allait se lancer lorsque deux nains blonds sortirent de la foule pour aller les rejoindre, l'un surexcité tirant l'autre de très mauvaise humeur. Il s'arrêtèrent tous deux pour reprendre leur souffle, après quoi l'énervé se mit à parler.

-Hey! Vous êtes des amis de Kyô hein!? Moi c'est Riku… membre du nouveau groupe de Kisaki… Chouette type hein? Mais il a été con de quitter votre groupe à voir où vous en êtes maintenant, il doit regretter amèrement son choix. Mais bon, c'est son problème et on est pas là pour parler de lui. On vous a aperçu grâce à la charmante chevelure de votre ami, il désigna Die, et on a décidé d'aller vous voir…

Et il continua de déblatérer tout seul pendant que les deux autres jetaient des regards interrogatifs à leur chanteur qui formulait muettement les mots « Sauvez-moi de cette ENFER » en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Le phénomène de Phantasmagoria n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras du chanteur qui commençait à être de plus en plus exaspéré. Les membres de Dir en grey se regardèrent un instant et conclure qu'ils allaient faire mine d'aller à une répétition. Seulement leur attention fut déconcentré par Reika. La petite appelait son père et elle s'était retrouvée en plein milieu de la rue sans s'en rendre compte, mais par chance, il n'y avait pas de réelle circulation. Seulement, un camion arriva et le conducteur ne l'ayant pas vu, fonçait sur elle à une vitesse incroyable. Les yeux du père s'agrandirent, le camion étant à moins de trois mètres de sa fille. Tous les regards des passants étaient maintenant fixé sur la scène horrible qui était sur le point de se produire. Seulement, seul Kyô avait remarqué que l'autre chanteur avait lâché son bras et s'était élancé vers la route avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir. Il fixait la tête blonde qui bousculait tous les passants dans son chemin et qui se rua sur la jeune fille avant que n'importe qui ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement. Un instant plus tard, le camion était passé et s'était garé quelques mètres plus loin mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'enfant qui aurait du être écrasé quelques instants plus tôt. Plus aucun son ne s'entendait dans la rue, seulement Kaoru qui fini par articuler le nom de sa fille. Pendant une seconde, il crut que tout était terminé, qu'il l'avait perdue, elle aussi. Seulement, il vit Riku arriver de l'autre côté de la rue, l'enfant sur ses épaules, qui, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire, souriait angéliquement en l'appelant. Il ne put contenir le flot de larmes qui accompagnait son soulagement et il pris l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra à lui brisé les os, lui montrant à quel point il avait eu peur. C,'est alors qu'il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille, la seule chose qu'il savait vraie.

Pleure pas chichi-chan, tu sais qu'elle m'aurait sauvé…

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda, les yeux embués.

-Oui je sais ma chérie, je sais ça…

OWARI

[1]Les paris sont ouvert : je vous laisse deviner qui c'est…

[2]Désolée pour les fans de Kisaki mais bon, c'est mon opinion héhé…

[3]CHAN!! ELLE L'A APPELÉ CHAN!! Et il a même pas réagit…

[4]Il arrive toujours au bon moment lui…

[5]J'adore cette blague mdr… sans rire, elle est bien non?


	3. Tout le monde fait des erreurs

**Tout le monde fait des erreurs, n'est-ce pas?**

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement, Reika ne touchant plus au sol depuis l'incident qui venait de se produire. Die décida que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que le père garde sa fille serrée aussi fortement dans ses bras. Il la prit donc de force et lui intima d'aller jouer dans sa chambre, lui disant qu'il irait jouer avec elle après avoir parler avec son père. Il força son leader à s'asseoir à la table et lui fit du thé. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, il alla s'asseoir en face de son ami et l'extirpa de son silence.

Tu sais qu'elle a raison…

Son vis-à-vis leva les yeux, perplexe. Qui avait raison de quoi? C'est alors qu'il eut le déclique.

-Mais comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil? Elle est morte!

Le regard du roux s'emplie de déception et de compréhension pour son ami. Ça faisait si longtemps, mais il en souffrait encore tellement.

-Kao il faut que tu comprennes ceci… Tant que ta fille et toi aimerez Sumi, elle veillera sur vous. Elle sera là pour vous protéger tout les deux. Et si tu t'obstines à dire qu'elle n'est plus là, elle s'en ira. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la vois pas qu'elle n'est pas là. Ça va bientôt faire cinq ans que tu ressasses cette histoire et que tu te torture. Elle est morte, tu ne peux rien y faire. Laisse là s'en aller, elle s'occupe de vous de là où elle est. Si tu l'aimes encore, ce dont je suis sûre, tu n'as qu'à la laisser s'en aller. De tout façon, elle est déjà revenue…[1]

Kaoru avait les larmes au yeux mais les contint. Ça lui faisait toujours très mal d'entendre parler d'elle. Il savait que Die avait raison, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'elle continuait d'exister sans lui. Elle était ailleurs, sans lui alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. L'autre disait qu'elle était toujours là, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la voir? Il avait failli perdre sa fille le jour même, mais lui serait-elle apparut s'il l,avait perdue elle aussi? Était-elle vraiment intervenue? Ou bien avait-elle soufflé quelque mots que ce soi à Riku? Ses pensées furent interrompues par le sifflement de la bouilloire. Le roux se leva et alla leur préparer chacun une tasse. Il déposa la sienne devant Kaoru et retourna s'installer en face de lui. Ils se fixèrent durant un moment et Kaoru se rendit bien compte que Die avait quelque chose à lui demander. Son regard exprimait de l'anxiété et il paraissait indécis, voir même gêné. Le brun décida de prendre les devants pour facilité la tâche à son vis-à-vis.

-T'as quelque chose à me demander?

Le stress dont faisait preuve l'autre guitariste sembla s'envoler d'un coup, n'étant plus obligé d'essayer de l'aborder de huit mille façon différente mais le réintégra bien vite compte tenu du fait que le sujet était d'une incroyable délicatesse pour lui.

-Non… j'ai plutôt… en fait c'est… c'est Keiko…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là? Soudain il réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire. Ne me dis pas que…

Die le regardait maintenant d'un air résigné.

-Si, elle… elle est revenue me voir…

Kaoru poussa une plainte d'exaspération.

-Et merde! »

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle passait devant le magasin de disque depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Tokyo sans jamais entrer à l'intérieur. Seulement, la musique du pays l'intriguait au plus haut point et elle avait entendu parler un peu de certain groupe tel que X Japan, Moi Dix Mois, Dir en grey, DéspairsRay, etc. Elle voulait aussi trouver des animes tel que Fruits Basket, Akira ainsi que l'adaptation en film du manga Battle Royal.. Bien sûre, elle n'achèterait pas tout en même temps, son budget trop serré ne lui permettant pas, mais elle voulait au moins une acquisition par semaine. Elle finit par entrer et se retrouva dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. Les poster qui lui sautaient au visage avait l'air de n'être recouvert que de femme, mais avec une pomme d'adam. Pourtant, leur airs efféminés ne la troublait pas du tout, elle les trouvait courageux d'être attriqués de cette manière et trouvait leurs vêtements particulièrement beaux. La voix qui sortait des hauts-parleurs attira encore plus son attention, du fait qu'elle était très différente de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu et qu'elle était belle et puissante. Le pire dans toute l'histoire, c'était qu'elle était sûre de la connaître[2]. Les paroles étaient touchantes et tristes, la musique était belle, tout pour lui permettre de partir dans un autre monde, jusqu'à ce que soit joué le dernier accord. Il lui fallait absolument savoir de qui était cette chanson. Elle devait acheter l'album. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda au vendeur de quel groupe il s'agissait et de quel album était tirée la chanson.

Akuro no Oka de Dir en grey sur l'album Gauze. Ça fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ici hein?

Elle laissa de côté cette remarque et retourna dans les allées pour trouver cette merveille, ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'album en main, très heureuse de cette trouvaille. Elle paya le cd et sorti du magasin en mettant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle marchait en savourant sa nouvel acquisition quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et rencontra un visage familier.

Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontré, non?

-Ouais… vous êtes un ami de Kyô je crois, c'est ça?

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret après quoi il lui tendit la main.

-Toshimasa Hara, et toi, si je peux te tutoyer bien sûre, ton vrai nom, c'est quoi? Dai c'est pas très occidental non?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un minuscule sourire malicieux qui ne dura pas deux secondes avant de rétorquer.

-C'est pas à toi que je le révèlerais en premier… Et au fait, comment t'as fait pour me reconnaître? J'veux dire, j'étais quand même dos à toi non?

Il se remit à sourire, montrant l'alignement spécial de sa dentition et dit d'un air détaché :

-T'es passée devant moi alors que je sortais de chez moi… Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire connaissance.

Elle le regarda tout intriguée. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, plutôt agréable même, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et sa voix d'amertume. Elle savait que si elle restait trop longtemps avec lui, elle finirait par pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas non plus le laisser seul, alors elle accepta.

~Si jamais je pleure, j'aurais qu'à dire que je fais des allergies…~

C'est étrange! T'es le troisième gars du bus que je rencontre cette semaine… À croire que vous vous êtes fait un calendrier et que vous avez choisi vos jours…

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient là à parler de tout et de rien et qu'ils enchaînaient dessert sur dessert. La compagnie de la jeune femme avait rendu le Toshiya beaucoup plus heureux, ça se lisait dans ses yeux, et elle n'en était que plus heureuse elle-même, et soulagée de ne pas avoir pleuré[3].

-Mais non, on a tout simplement placé un mouchard sur toi la première fois qu'on t'as vu…

La jeune fille prit une expression qui signifiait : « Essaie pas de me faire marcher… ».

-Mais non… on est tout simplement en congé pour la semaine… Après Kao recommencera à nous faire travailler, salle tyran!

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Et vous travaillez ensemble en plus? Vous faîtes quoi?

Le brun sourit.

-Bah, Kyô il chante, Die, le mec au cheveux rouges, et Kaoru jouent de la guitare, Shinya, le mec androgyne, joue de la batterie et moi de la bass…

Dai le regardait sans plus rien y comprendre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un bout de l'histoire.

-Attend un peu là! T'es en train de me dire que vous êtes un groupe de musique et pas un groupe d'amis?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais semblait intrigué par cette question.

-Tu savais pas? C'est pas pour me vanter, mais on et quand même le groupe japonais le plus populaire à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Japon…

Elle avait maintenant les sourcils trois mètres au-dessus de ses yeux.

-Et quel est le nom de ce si merveilleux groupe?

Le sarcasme ne semblant pas l'atteindre, le jeune homme se remit à sourire[4].

-Dis-toi que tu as la chance de manger en compagnie du tant convoité bassiste de Dir en grey, Toshiya.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se cacha derrière la carte du menu en voyant des têtes de jeunes filles tourner dans tout les sens à la recherche du membre qui avait annoncé sa présence. Quant à la jeune fille en face de lui, elle se contenta de sortir le CD qu'elle venait d'acheter et de dire pour elle-même :

-J'vais commencer à croire au destin si ça continue comme ça…

Toshiya descendit la carte sous ses yeux et regarda l'album qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Tu sais, il est vieux cet album, c'est notre premier album en tant que major…

-Il est merveilleux…

Ils se regardèrent un instant et se mirent à rire, voyant bien que leur conversation n'aboutissait nul part. Soudain, une illumination passa dans la du musicien.

-Tu sais, Kyô c'est pas son vrai nom…[5]

-Ah ouais? C'est quoi alors?

-Bah, c'est Toru Niimura, mais dis-lui pas que je te l'ai dis…

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva, prête à partir.

-Si tu veux, mais là faut que j'y aille.

Les yeux du bassiste devinrent un peu triste mais il se contenta de sourire.

-D'accord, mais tu vas où comme ça?

-J'vais gagner ma vie. Il me faut de l'argent si je veux un toit. Et j'ai pas le talent nécessaire pour gagner mon argent avec de la musique. Bon aller, j'y vais… À plus!

Sur ce, elle partie sans plus un mot, se laissant de nouveau entraîner par sa musique.

Die, si j'étais toi, je ne me retournerais pas…

Le roux se retourna bien évidemment et constata que Keiko était entré dans le bar et qu'elle le cherchait du regard. Il se détourna pour faire de nouveau face au leader juste comme il sentait le regard de son ex copine se déposer sur lui.

-Kao, est-ce qu'elle m'a vu?

-Si tu veux dire par là qu'elle se rapproche lentement, oui, elle t'a vu.

La voix de Shinya surgit de nul part ainsi que son propriétaire alors qu'il posait la stupide question à Die.

Euh… Die… ce serait pas Keiko là-bas?

Le roux lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « N'en rajoute pas » et le batteur qui avait obtenu sa réponse retourna se mêler à la foule. Die sentait que tous les nerfs de son corps étaient tendus et que s'il bougeait, il ne pourrait plier aucun de ses membres. Il décida tout de même de se risquer, mais trop tard car il senti une main féminine se poser sur son épaule. Il devint plus raide qu'une barre de fer.

Salut Daisuke…

Il se retourna pour faire face à celle qui hantait toutes ses nuits. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne voulait pas retomber amoureux d'elle.

-Sa… Salut Keiko…

Elle lui souriait gentiment, mais lui il n'y avait que la peur et la peine qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Alors, ça va toi?

Elle avait demandé ça sur un ton dégagé car elle savait bien qu'il mentirait. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait mal à chaque fois, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Le guitariste pris son courage à deux mains et lui répondit de manière si inhabituelle comparée aux autres fois. Il y avait tellement d'autres fois.

-Sincèrement? J'irais mieux si un camion m'était passé dessus. Ça ferait moins mal, alors s,il te plaît, va t'en…

Elle en resta bouche-bée. Il venait carrément de lui dire de partir. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. SON Die ne voulait plus la voir. Avant même que Keiko n'ait fait un geste, le roux l'avait planté là, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes dont un Kaoru qui avait quelques commandes d'alcool dans ses mains et qui les renversa et une Dai qui entrait la purement par hasard[6]. Elle reconnu tout de suite la crinière rouge et décida que, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle voulait l'aider. Elle ressorti donc précipitamment de la boîte et chercha Die des yeux[7]. Il était assis sous un arbre dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait l'air si triste, la jeune occidentale était même sûre de l'entendre pleurer. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, elle vit qu'il ne pleurait pas mais qu'il essayait seulement de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et prononça son nom. Il leva la tête et vit que ce n'était nullement Keiko, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Il ne se voyait pas qui, mais ce visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

T'es qui?

-Une amie de Toru… Et on s'est déjà vu… Dans le bus de retour à Tokyo… Bah plutôt à l'arrêt… Lui et moi sommes sortie en même temps… Et si tu veux un nom, mon faux est Dai.

Il la regarda un instant puis se souvint, le petit épisode lui apparaissant d'un coup.

-Ahh… d'accord! Et euh, pourquoi t'es là? Je veux dire, on se connaît pas et Kyô est à l'intérieur.

Elle s'assit après quoi elle répondit au musicien.

-Oui, mais lui ne m,a pas bousculé en sortant et il n'a pas cet air dépité…

Il allait répliquer quand une troisième voix sorti de l'ombre et les fit sursauter.

-Et tu ne lui as pas renverser pour près de 3000yens d'alcool qu'il venait tout juste de payer!

Tout deux dirigèrent leur attention vers le leader de Dir en grey dont le t-shirt était mouillé et d'où il se dégageait des odeurs de mélange d'alcool et de cigarette. Kaoru regarda un moment son collègue et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent d'un seul coup et Die, se demandant pourquoi une tel réaction, regarda à son tour la présence féminine à côté de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande et ses yeux devinrent aussi gros que des boules de bowling.

-Euh… Dai?

Le brun avait dit ça car il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

-Kamisama! enchaîna le roux.

En fait, elle avait tout l'air d'une prostituée dans ses habits à peine décents. Elle portait des bas résilles sous ses Mary Jane ainsi qu'une jupe qui s'arrêtait sous les fesses et qui était plus que moulante et qui faisait que lorsqu'elle était assise, comme à l'instant, on pouvait voir ses dessous sans aucun problème. Elle portait également un morceau de tissus attaché dans son dos par une corde et qui ne couvrait que ses seins. Elle portait une veste à froufrous noire par-dessus tout ça, mais elle était plus que transparente.

-Attendez-moi là vous deux! dis Kaoru avant de partir vers le bar.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, veste en main. Il la tendit à Dai qui la prit, s'étant rendue compte que son accoutrement était plutôt inapproprié et gênant pour eux.

-Désolée, j'ai pas pris le temps de me changer en revenant du travail.

Les deux hommes la regardaient maintenant en voulant dire : « Et c'est quoi ce travail? ». Elle répondit à leur question muette.

-Je travail comme serveuse dans un bar le soir, et le patron m'a acheté ça en me disant que ça apporterait plus de client. Et le jour je fais le ménage chez des riches.

Le roux accepta l'explication sans rien dire mais l'autre restait perplexe. Il lui jeta un regard signifiant : « À qui veux-tu faire avaler ça? », mais elle l'ignora totalement. Elle préféra retourner au cas de Die.

-Tu crois que ça va aller?

N'étant plus sûre de quoi elle parlait, il ne fit qu'acquiescer pour ne pas commettre de bévue.

-Et si on allait à l'intérieur maintenant? Je suis quand même pas venu ici que pour t'empêcher de pleurer!

Kaoru pouffa un peu et Die la regardait de manière montrer que ça l'amusait pas vraiment, mais aucun des deux ne prit la peine de bouger. Voyant qu'elle était la seule à être un tant soi peu motivée, elle se leva et tendit sa main au roux.

-Tu viens?

Il ne bougea pas un centime, ce qui commençait à énerver le jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il tourna les yeux vers le brunet et articula silencieusement « Keiko ». Dai lut clairement ce qu'il disait et pris son bras de force pour le relever.

-On va aller voir Keiko main dans la main mon chéri! C'est un ancienne petite copine non?

Elle souriait malicieusement, laissant entrevoir son manège. Il ne put réellement répondre, se faisant tirer de force, n'ayant pas la volonté de l'empêcher. Lorsqu'il passa devant le leader, il vit que celui-ci se moquait bien de lui et lui envoya un poing de force moyenne au front. S'y étant attendu, il recula d'un centimètre à peine, empêchant le poing d'atteindre l'objet voulu, son crâne. Il se dirigea vers le bar à son tour, dépassant le supposé couple et, arrivé un peu plus loin que la jeune fille, il se retourna et balança un : « Tu viens mon chéri? » au roux qui ne fit que le regarder avec exaspération. Il finirent par arriver à la table où étaient installés les membres du groupe. Die s'assit et la jeune femme pris ses cuisses pour siège et se pencha à son oreille.

-Au fait, mon vrai nom c'est Kathlyn, au cas ou elle voudrait le savoir…

Elle lui sourit, posa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers les autres qui les regardaient un peu troublés. Elle leur répondit avec légèreté.

-Parade anti-Keiko!

La jeune japonaise en question venait d'arriver et avait entendu la dernière phrase de sa pseudo rivale.

-« Parade anti-Keiko »? Pourquoi tu fais une parade contre moi?

La jeune américaine lui sourit et répondit avec habileté.

-Car, puisque je suis assise dessus, Die n'ira pas danser avec toi, même s'il n'y serait pas aller puisqu'il ne danse qu'avec moi. Je le garde pour moi toute seule ce soir…

Après quoi elle l'embrassa langoureusement et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se retourna et se mis à détailler l'orientale face à elle.

-Alors c'est toi la fameuse Keiko…

Elle la toisa encore un peu et continua sur sa lancée.

-Je croyais que t'aurais l'air plus classe que ça… T'as l'air d'une secrétaire de film X…

On entendit Kyô s'esclaffer alors que Kaoru, Toshiya e Shinya s'était cachés dans leur verres pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'ex petite amie du roux vexée, ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre.

-Et toi alors! Tu t'es vue? On dirait une prostituée[8]!

Les cinq hommes avaient tous sentis un danger, du fait même que la phrase était exact. Kaoru s'était levé, prêt à intervenir mais leur amie n'avait pas perdue de temps pour répondre.

-Disons plutôt que je suis la seule de nous deux qui ait assez de forme pour porter ce genre de choses…

La jeune asiatique se détourna du groupe, voyant bien que ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion désagréable et inutile, et retourna voir ses amies.

La vainqueuse retourna son attention sur les hommes autour d'elle et fit un large sourire.

-Alors, comment j'étais?

Le chanteur applaudissait et les autres avaient l'air soulagés qu'elle soit partie.

-T'as tout simplement été cruelle à souhait! J'ai été étonné qu'elle ne te balance pas une gifle avant de partir!

La voix du guitariste se fit alors entendre derrière elle.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu dure avec elle?

Elle le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

-Mais non! Ça va simplement lui apprendre que tu ne lui appartiens pas!

Cette explication sembla plus que le satisfaire, il eut même l'air beaucoup plus heureux tout d'un coup. Il embrassa impulsivement la jeune fille et lui dit merci.

Ils se mirent à discuter tous les six en commandant verre sur verre pour certain. À la fin de la soirée, c'était à peine si Shinya et Toshiya n'étaient pas en train de baiser sur la banquette, empêchés par Kyô qui s'était installé entre eux. Le blond qui s'était limité à trois verres commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Dai, elle, s'était arrêtée à deux mais l'homme sous elle en avait pris plus que quiconque et n'arrêtait pas de la tripoter. Kaoru était parti avant eux, pour être sur d'être sobre lorsqu'il rentrerait retrouver sa princesse. Lorsque les trois hommes devinrent trop bruyant, ils furent obligés de quitter le bar, seulement, aucun des trois n'arrivait à tenir debout correctement. Le nain et la femme vérifièrent qui irait porter qui et ils en conclurent que, puisque le chanteur avait une voiture, il irait reconduire Toshiya et Die et elle partirait avec Shinya puisqu'ils habitaient tous deux plus proche du bar que les autres. Le temps que Kyô saluent les deux piétons, les autres s'étaient endormis sur la banquette. Après avoir regarder la voiture partir, ils se mirent en route pour la maison du batteur. La marche aurait du prendre environ cinq minutes, mais le batteur leur faisait perdre beaucoup de temps et finalement ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard[9].

Arrivés à l'appartement la jeune femme du fouiller elle-même le roux pour trouver ses clés et débarrer la porte. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la logement elle s'aperçut qu'elle serait sûrement obligé de le changer et de le border elle-même tant ses facultés semblaient basses. Elle le laissa divaguer encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à somnoler sur le divan. Elle le bouscula un peu pour qu'il reprenne conscience et l'aida à se rendre dans son lit. Elle sortie une paire de boxer après quoi elle se mit à le dénuder. Lorsqu'elle eu atteint la dernière couche de vêtement qu'elle ne voulait pas ôter elle-même, elle tendit les boxers à l'androgyne après quoi elle sortie de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le batteur dire qu'il avait fini et elle entra sans hésitation dans la chambre. L'homme était en boule sous les couvertures et attendait qu'elle vienne le border. En fait, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui, il lui prit le bras et en deux temps trois mouvement elle était sous le batteur complètement nu. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais Shinya s'étendit de tout son long sur elle. Elle mit ses mains pour laisser un certaine distance entre leur corps et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Eh bien chère demoiselle, je m'apprêtais à vous embrasser et à retirer lentement ou sauvagement, au choix, vos vêtement pour ensuite vous pénétrer et vous faire l'amour comme une bête[10]. Il lui déposa un baiser flottant dans le cou. D'autres questions?

Elle se demandait s'il était réellement saoul mais trouva risqué de lui poser la question alors elle aborda le seul sujet qui pourrait arrêter son élan.

-Et Toshimasa dans tout ça[11]?

Il la regarda, puis l'horloge, et de nouveau elle.

-Il doit dormir à cette heure et puis… il doit pas être très frillant des soirées à trois…

le visage de Dai se figea et ses traits se durcir tant la remarque était stupide. Il n'y avait, par contre, plus aucun doute qu'il était saoul.

-Non mais je voulais dire : Vous ne sortiez pas ensemble?

Piqué au vif, il la dévisagea un instant puis, son regard devint étrangement sombre. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, descendant le long de sa veine puis, il retourna au creux de son oreille pour un autre murmure.

-Toi et moi savons tous deux que ce dont j'ai envie est charnel. Aucune attache et aucune déception. Corps à corps, tout simplement…

Elle réfléchit un moment. Elle était coincée sous lui, ne pouvait et ne voulait pas bouger, n'avait rien fait depuis des semaines, trouvait l'homme au-dessus d'elle fort agréable à regarder et sentait que les baisers dans son cou ne faisaient que al faire céder d'avantage. D'un autre côté elle pensait à Toshiya qui allait sûrement en souffrir s'il l'apprenait. Certes, aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de lui dire, mais ils se sentiraient sûrement coupable, ça elle en était sûre. Puis elle abandonna cette lutte intérieur et céda aux avances. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du batteur et l'embrassa un long moment. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête en guise de soumission et de permission. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il ait tout oublié le lendemain même si, ce genre de soumission, elle s'en fichait. Ça n'était pas la première fois.

Pourquoi devait-il venir tout les soirs pour la même raison? Kyô, Kyô, Kyô! Si au moins il l'appelait par son vrai nom. Il en avait marre qu'il revienne sans cesse lui parler de LUI. Et il n'aimait pas du tout son plan, alors là, pas du tout. Seulement, la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter était aussi déplorable que la raison pour laquelle le plan avait été imaginé. Il était prêt à tout tellement il voulait passer une nuit dans les bras de son leader. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Pourtant, ce faible lien qui relie deux êtres était en train de se rompre par le simple dégoût que lui inspirait ce plan. Et puis, le chanteur de Dir en grey avait l'air si fragile quand on le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ce plan allait le détruire à coup sûre. Il était sûre que rien de bon n'aboutirait de cette idée qu'avait eu Kisaki. Kyô ne tomberait sûrement jamais amoureux de lui même d'après les dire de Kisaki et jamais il ne serait capable de faire l'amour à une personne sans l'aimer, et encore moins de la faire sortir de sa vie par la suite en étant sûre de la briser. Pourquoi aimait-il autant le bassiste? Pourquoi le bassiste détestait-il le chanteur à ce point? Et puis, Riku ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine…

OWARI

[1]Die fait des speach de la mort ._.! Je suis impressionnée de lui avoir fait dire ça à LUI!

[2]Là si vous m'avez pas vu venir, vous êtes pas normal…

[3]Elle aurait eu l'air conne…

[4]Il sait faire que ça ou c'est moi?

[5]Il a des illuminations pas très illuminatives, je lui confierais rien qui demande de l'imagination…

[6]Pour elle, pas pour moi!

[7]Je me demande avec quoi d'autre elle le chercherait sérieusement mais bon…

[8]En tout cas, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus

[9]Nan mais il leur en fait perde vraiment beaucoup du temps

[10]Nan mais ta gueule, n'importe quelle fille serait folle de dire oui si tu parles avec autant de franchise!!

[11]Petite précision : À partir des prochains chapitres, je ferai en sorte qu'ils s'appellent tous par leur vrais prénoms, et si je les connais pas, comme ceux de Kisaki et Riku, je vais les inventer… Voilà!


	4. Mais ça nous hante

Mais ça nous hante

WARNING S.M. : Ce chapitre contient un passage heurtant qui ne convient pas aux cœurs sensibles. Je ne suis donc pas responsable des malaises éventuels au court de la lecture car vous aurez été prévenues mesdames.

Bonne lecture!

Elle attendit que le batteur s'endorme après quoi elle se rhabilla en vitesse en prenant bien soin de retrouver tout ce qui pouvait lui appartenir. Cela lui pris une vingtaine de minutes car elle faisait extrêmement attention pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré la totalité de ses biens, elle partie sans un bruit, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Ils avaient passé trois heures à faire l'amour comme des bêtes[1], jusqu'à ce que le batteur soit trop épuisé et s'endorme. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle sentie comme un poids lui tirer les entrailles. C'était la culpabilité, de toute évidence, mais elle ne devait, et ne voulait pas regarder en arrière. Elle avait accepté. Elle devait maintenant assumer les conséquences. Seulement, elle n'en présageait rien de bon.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il s'assit dans son lit. Il avait fait semblant de dormir pour voir comment elle réagirait. Et elle avait réagit de la manière qu'il espérait. Elle aussi voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé. À l'avoir vu partir, il savait qu'elle n'essayerait pas de lui en parler, et ça n'était pas dans ses intentions à lui non plus. Toshiya allait en souffrir s'il l'apprenait. Ils n'allaient même pas s'en parler à eux-même. Le mieux qu'ils devaient faire, c'était tout oublier. Mais il ne présentait rien de bon dans l'histoire. L'un d'eux finirait par cracher le morceau. Ou bien pire, l'un d'eux ferait une bêtise énorme qui le mettrait dans un tas d'ennuis. Le simple fait d'y repenser lui faisait imaginer le pire. Mais en même temps, il était incapable d'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver, trop effrayé que ça lui arrive.

Atsue attendait son frère dans les marches de l'entrée en fumant une clope. Il devait descendre d'un moment à l'autre avec sa fille qui irait chez elle pour la journée, et peut-être la nuit. Il était si imprévisible. Quelques fois, il l'appelait cinq fois par semaine durant trois semaines pour ensuite ne pas la rappeler pendant deux mois. Et à chaque fois qu'il appelait, c'était pour faire garder Reika, il ne lui parlait qu'un bref moment après quoi il la laissait seule avec sa fille. Mais elle était habituée, alors elle attendait. Elle aimait trop sa nièce pour l'abandonner. Elle entendit enfin sa nièce crier son nom et elle vit frère et sa fille apparaître devant elle. Ils parlèrent un moment, après quoi Kaoru embrassa Reika et Atsue et fila, elles ne savaient trop où.

En fait, il devait passer l'après-midi avec Kyô, Riku et Dai car son chanteur avait besoin de compagnie pour réussir à survivre à son nouvel ami des plus collant. Ils devaient tous se retrouver dans le parc devant le bar où tous avaient maintenant l'habitude d'aller, même s'ils croisaient souvent une certaine personne. Incroyablement, tous semblaient habiter dans ce cartier, et même Kisaki habitait dans les parages selon les dires des deux blonds. Il arriva le premier suivit de près par Dai qui était essoufflée, pensant être en retard. Seulement voilà, après dix minutes d'attente, aucun des deux n'était arrivé et ils finirent par aller les chercher eux-mêmes. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et virent le chanteur de Dir en grey arriver à la course. Sans rien dire, il leur prit chacun un bras et les emporta dans son élan, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber tous les trois. L'asphalte n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus doux pour tomber. Kaoru et Kyô n'avaient rien, quelques mini égratignures mais Dai était en mini jupe et Kyô ne l'avait pas lâchée lorsqu'il était tombé ce qui valut à la jeune femme une longue écorchure sur le mollet droit. Elle avait beaucoup de peau de relevée à certains endroits et ce n'était pas vraiment très beau à voir[2]. Riku arriva derrière elle et contempla la blessure de la jeune femme d'un air assez dégoûté. Le nain se releva d'un bond et se précipita à côté de la charmante demoiselle lorsqu'il vit son œuvre. Il avait l'air terriblement désolé. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se relever. Elle souffrait terriblement et les passants semblaient terriblement choqués par le morceau de peau qui pendait à cause de sa chute. La maison la plus proche était celle de Kisaki qui n'était pas avec eux, mais Riku leur assura qu'il avait les clefs et qu'ils pourraient y entrer sans problème. Kyô, qui avait des problèmes au dos, dut laisser la jeune femme entre les mains de son leader.

Lorsque le chanteur de Phantasmagoria cogna à la porte, personne ne répondit et il du utiliser cette clé qui n'avait pas servit depuis des siècles. L'appartement était inanimé, rien ne bougeait, on sentait même que le propriétaire n'y était pas allé depuis plusieurs jours. Le leader assit la jeune fille sur le couvercle des WC pendant que Kyô vidait les armoires à la recherche d'une trousse de premier soin. Il la sortit de sous l'évier et s'installa à côté d'elle en commençant par désinfecter sa jambe plus qu'amochée. Il imbiba un coton d'alcool à friction et à peine l'eut-il déposé sur la blessure que Dai hurlait comme une forcenée tellement c'était douloureux. Le docteur se mit à penser qu'il devrait y avoir de la morphine avec ces trousses. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se débattre même si ça devait lui faire horriblement mal, ce qui le soulagea un peu, car il n'avait aucune intention d'obtenir le pied de la demoiselle au visage. Lorsqu'il remit le coton sur sa jambe, elle serra les dents bien fort et enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras pour ne pas griffer son soigneur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la jeune fille avait un bandage sur tout le mollet et ses bras saignaient quelque peu à cause de ses ongles qu'elle avait enfoncés bien profondément dans sa propre chaire. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de là, ils virent les deux autres installés sur le canapé et, pour une fois, Riku ne disait rien. Le leader lui lançait des regards froids qui signifiaient clairement qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Les deux arrivants avaient l'impression qu'une vague de froid avait envahie la pièce. Pendant presque un instant, Dai hallucina que les yeux du leader étaient devenus bleus comme la glace. Elle s'installa tout de même à côté de lui, ne voulant pas qu'il attaque le jeune homme. Le docteur lui, faisait mine de vérifier le chauffage, faisant remarquer à plus vieux qu'il devrait peut-être changer d'humeur. Il détourna son regard du second chanteur et se rappela que cette appartement n'appartenait à aucun de ceux qui le squattait. Il se le va et proposa de partir. Seulement, la jambe de la jeune fille lui faisait encore mal, Kyô décida donc de rester avec elle ici, demandant gentiment la clé à Riku, qui lui donna sans hésiter, et leur disant de partir. C'est évidemment ce que les deux firent, pas en même temps, le brun effrayant trop le blond.

Ils restèrent donc encore quelques heures chez l'ex collègue du chanteur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le propriétaire débarrer la porte. Alertés par le bruit de la porte qui se débarre, tous deux, la jeune fille avec mal, se précipitèrent la chambre et sortirent par la fenêtre. Ils avaient été chanceux de tomber sur un logement du rez-de-chaussée. Ils coururent le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient avec la jambe qui était entourée d'un bandage, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que deux rues plus loin. Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils décidèrent que le mieux était d'aller chez la jeune fille qui de un habitait plus proche et de deux, aurait moins à marcher pour sa jambe. Ils y arrivèrent en peu de temps, n'étant qu'eux deux et s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé, se mettant à parler de tout et de rien. Il commençait à faire noir et aucun d'eux n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée, ils décidèrent donc de commander de la pizza. Lorsque le livreur arriva, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Dai alla lui ouvrir et paya. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle vit que le blond avait déjà tout mis sur la table. Il s'en voulait pour l'accident qu'il faisait le nécessaire pour qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien et elle trouvait ça bien touchant.

Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de faire tout ça hein…

Il la regarda avec ses petits yeux noirs et argumenta.

-Non mais je le fais car, sans moi, t'aurais pas ta chaire qui respire à l'air libre.

Il désigna sa jambe dont elle avait retiré le bandage car elle trouvait ça trop laid. Elle devait admettre que ça n'était pas agréable, ni a regarder ni à ressentir. Mais elle ne lui en voulait et, dans ce cas, il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Ce n'était que de la peau après tout. Bien sûre, son patron pour son boulot de nuit ne voudrait pas qu'elle vienne travailler jusqu'à ce que ce soit regardable, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle pouvait toujours faire le ménage dans les grandes maisons de riches, ce qu'elle faisait déjà à peu près tous les jours. Le blond lui tira une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, voyant que s'obstiner avec lui ne servait à rien. Elle le regarda durement et dit :

-Si tu essaies de me servir, je te jure que t'as mon poing au visage…

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse, il préféra se poser à côté d'elle et prendre une part dans la boîte.

Ils mangèrent de bon cœur, mais ils n'avaient pas tellement faim ni l'un ni l'autre alors ils décidèrent de mettre le reste au frigo. Après avoir parlé encore un peu, Kyô se leva pour partir. Dai, qui se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, se leva pour le retenir, mais sa blessure frotta sur sa chaise et elle échappa son verre qui se brise au sol.

-Aïe merde!!!

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et pris son mollet dans ses mains. Elle inspecta sa blessure une seconde à peine, puis se releva pour ramasser les éclats de verre.

-Non mais lâche ça idiote! Tu te fais mal et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est le ménage?

Il avait été méchant plus que voulu, mais c'était sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Il alla chercher un balais et ramassa ce qui se trouvait devant la jeune fille qui était restée figée par la froideur de ce qu'il avait dit. Lorsque le blond eut fini de tout ramasser, il prit la jeune femme par le bras et la serra contre lui, geste qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

-Je suis désolé Dai-chan… Je voulais pas dire ça… Je le pensais pas… T'es pas idiote…

Elle savait bien que c'était la stricte vérité, le ton de sa voix était trop pur pour qu'il y ait un mensonge. Elle entoura le dos du nain et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte le soir-même.

-Tu veux bien dormir ici avec moi s'il te plaît?

L'autre défit l'étreinte et la regarda les yeux un peu agrandis.

-Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux hein! Je parle simplement de dormir! Rien d'autre…

Voyant qu'il hésitait et ajouta :

-T'inquiète! Je dirai à personne si tu ronfles…

Il décida d'accepter, mais à la condition qu'il dorme à côté du mur, car il avait tendance à tomber par terre lorsqu'il dormait à côté du vide. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans embrouille ni chute ni incident de tout genre. Ils finirent par aller dormir vers trois heures quarante-cinq du matin, dos à dos, ne sentant aucun malaise à être dans le même lit.

* * * * *

_Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal. Par contre, elle sentait une douleur atroce dans ses paumes et sur ses pieds. C'était comme si… Elle regarda aux endroits où ça faisait mal. Elle était effectivement clouée sur une croix. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible?Elle venait de se coucher à l'instant même. L'idée lui vint qu'elle était sûrement en train de rêver. Seulement, ça n'était pas normal qu'elle souffre puisqu'elle rêvait. Elle ne le sentait pas trop bien ce rêve. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Elle sentit la brise sur son corps et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Tout à coup elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retourner. Elle ne se contenta que de crier « Qui est là? ». Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle attendit, les bruits de pas ayant disparus. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre son pied. Ensuite, vint la sensation qu'on extrayait le clou qui passait dans ses pieds. Lorsque la douleur s'intensifia au point qu'elle en pleure, se retenant de crier, elle sut qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle connaissait ses sens. Ensuite vint le tour de ses mains. La douleur était insoutenable, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait bien mourir tellement elle souffrait. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle atterri au sol, elle constata que le vide total dont elle était entourée l'instant d'avant avait totalement disparu, remplacé par une pièce qui ressemblait franchement à une salle de bain, trois fois plus grande avec la toilette, la douche et l'évier en moins, ne restant qu'une armoire, contenant habituellement médicaments et produits de beauté. Elle vit une porte juste à côté de la dite armoire et se leva pour sortir. Ou plutôt essaya. À peine eut-elle esquisser un mouvement avec sa jambe qu'elle fut ramenée au sol, ayant un gros collier en métal rouillé autour du cou qui était attaché au mur derrière elle par une chaîne d'environ trente centimètres de long. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet endroit ne lui inspirait rien. Elle allait se mettre à hurler à l'aide lorsqu'elle vit deux personnes entrer. Au début, elle se dit que ça ne devait pas être des gens trop mauvais et qu'ils étaient là pour la secourir. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Keiko s'avancer devant elle, elle sut que ça n'allait pas du tout être un beau rêve. L'autre personne était un homme assez grand et très mince. Il était en costard et avait fait apparaître un fauteuil en face d'elle. Il s'y installa mais ne dit pas un mot. Keiko, quant à elle, portait ce que Dai portait le soir de leur rencontre, ce qui la marqua un peu car elle vit que, dans sons rêve, l'ex du roux avait une plus grosse poitrine que la sienne. La jeune asiatique se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Dai qui se posait des questions. L'autre se retourna et alla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme qui sourit et hocha en signe d'approbation. Elle tourna son attention vers l'armoire et alla la vider de son contenu. Il n'y avait qu'une mallette de docteur à l'intérieur. Étant de manière optimiste, elle essaya de croire que la jeune femme qui arrivait allait soigner les trous dans ses mains et dans ses pieds. Bien évidemment, elle se trompait. Elle ouvrit la mallette, prenant bien soin de cacher le contenue à la prisonnière, et en sorti une seringue. Elle s'installa à côté de la jeune occidentale et lui injectant le liquide que contenait la seringue dans le bras, très délicatement. Elle avait un sourire particulièrement cruel, comme si c'était jouissif de voir le liquide entrer en elle. Elle enleva ensuite l'aiguille de son bras et alla porter son instrument dans sa valise. Elle se mit à farfouiller, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à la captive pendant que la substance injectée faisait son effet. Lorsqu'elle ressentit enfin les effets, elle vit que tout ses sens étaient décuplés, qu'elle ressentait dix fois plus le colliers et les menottes autour de son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle, elle entendait des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas la seconde d'avant, comme des murmures. Elle voyait des formes se déplacer devant elle, indistinctes, elle semblaient flotter et passer au travers des murs. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, les ombres s'étaient dissipées, mais le reste n'avait pas changé. Devant elle se tenait maintenant Keiko, la main dans le dos. Elle avait l'air très émoustillée par la situation dans laquelle le jeune américaine se trouvait. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Dai, mais cette fois elle inséra sa langue. Elle poussa la jeune femme dos contre le mur, totalement sous son emprise. Cela l'étonna beaucoup car elle n'avait habituellement aucune attirance envers les femmes. Elle essaya de lever ses bras pour la repousser, mais plus rien ne répondait. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Elle essaya de dire « Stop », mais sa voix ne sortait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, ses sensations étaient dix fois plus grandes mes ses muscles ne répondaient plus ainsi que sa voix. Elle comprit que c'était l'injection qui lui faisait cet effet. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Elle avait le sentiment d'être prise au piège, comme dans une cage. Il n'y avait pas moyen de fuite, et le danger était imminent. Lorsque la japonaise retira sa langue de sa bouche, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet. Elle sortie sa main de son dos et découvrit un scalpel d'un éclat sans pareil. Voyant l'expression de terreur dans les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, elle sourit sadiquement et lui procura quelque mot qui lui firent la sensation d'un poing dans le ventre._

_On va s'amuser toutes les deux pendant que papa regarde…_

_Elle avança tranquillement la lame proche du visage de la jeune fille._

_-Toi qui est si vilaine, tu ne sourie donc jamais? Les gens voudraient te voir sourire tu sais… Montre tes belles dents à papa…_

_Elle passa la lame entre les lèvres de Dai et commença son incision. Elle déchira lentement le premier côté du visage de la jeune femme attachée, déchirant sa chaire avec une extrême lenteur, laissant l'air passer par la nouvelle ouverture effectuée sur le côté droit de son visage. Elle remontait très lentement vers les oreilles, prenant un plaisir fou à découper la chaire pour lui faire une moitié de sourire. Elle recommença sa manœuvre avec l'autre côté du visage, entendant les seuls petits gémissements que Kathlyn pouvait pousser. Sa douleur, en même temps que ses sensations s'étant accrue, elle ressentait la lame avec tant d'habileté que même si elle avait eu un insecte sous la peau, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux le sentir à ce moment-là. Lorsque Keiko eut fini de lui dessiner son sourire, elle vit que la partie inférieur tombait vers le bas, elle alla donc chercher le nécessaire dans sa trousse. Elle revint avec huit épingles à couche, quatre pour tenir un côté, quatre pour tenir l'autre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini avec sa bouche, elle alla serrer son scalpel et retourna la voir, les mains vides cette fois._

_-Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux jeunes filles qui ne portent pas de vêtements dans certains pays?_

_Elle attendit qu'elle réponde, et se rappela qu'elle ne le pouvait en pouffant._

_-On prend leur bras comme ceci, elle prit son bras droit dans ses mains, et on fait ça!_

_Elle tourna le bras avec une force et une vitesse incroyable. Assez que, d'un seul coup, l'os de son avant bras céda et sorti, laissant voir le blanc de son os et du sang. Le geste fut rapide, mais la douleur était tellement intense qu'elle ne fit qu'empirer celle qu'elle avait au visage. Elle refit la même chose avec l'autre bras, mais elle manqua son coup alors l'os ne sortait pas, mais il y avait une bosse à l'endroit où l'extrémité aurait du sortir. Keiko ne s'en formalisa point et décida d'aller chercher un autre outil dans sa mallette. Elle revint avec un marteau._

_-Tu vois, comme je suis gentille, je vais essayer de replacer celui qui n'a pu sortir, car ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas près._

_Elle frappa un grand coup sur la bosse que formait l'os de son avant-bras gauche. Seulement, elle écrasa le bras de Dai au sol, lui brisant cette partie des os._

_La jeune américaine souffrait atrocement et se demandait sans cesse comment se pouvait-il qu'elle souffre autant dans un simple rêve. Où peut-être n'en était-ce pas un…_

_L'ex du guitariste retourna à sa boîte à jouet pour contempler les trésors qui s'y trouvaient. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. L'homme plus loin les regardait sans aucune expression sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'être de marbre._

_La jeune marâtre revint avec une petite boule d'où sortaient plusieurs lames de rasoirs. Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi cela servait, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle le saurait. Elle senti tout d'un coup qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle avait soif. Keiko déposa l'objet au sol et retourna à sa boîte au trésor pour en ressortir une bouteille d'eau et des fraises._

_-Je sais que tu adore les fraises ma chérie. Je les ai cueillie spécialement pour toi…_

_Elle lui ouvrit la bouche et déposa délicatement l'une des fraises sur sa langue. Dai la mâcha, savourant son goût intensifié. Elle engloutit ainsi une par une, les fraises qui se portaient à ses lèvres, ne se méfiant de rien. Elle but ensuite la bouteille d'eau d'un trait. Elle vit ensuite la jeune asiatique ramasser la boule. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Elle essaya de forcer sa bouche à rester close, mais rien à faire. Keiko inséra l'objet dans la bouche de sa patiente et commença à la pousser vers sa gorge. Tout doucement, les lames déchiraient l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il devait au moins y en avoir une quinzaine. Et plus elle enfonçait l'outil dans sa gorge, plus ça faisait mal, déjà que la douleur n'était pas humble, l'espace s'amoindrissant et les lames entrant plus profondément dans sa chaire. Lorsque l'enfoncer avec ses doigts devint trop dur et que la reprendre l'aurait été encore plus, Keiko consenti à arrêter d'enfoncer la petite balle. Dai avait l'impression de pleurer autant d'eau que de sang tellement son odeur était perceptible et écœurante. Elle en avalait en quantité industrielle, autant qu'elle n'en perdait. La dominatrice prit alors la main de sa vis-à-vis et y déposa un baiser. Et alla lécher les larmes qui perlait sur ses joues, ainsi que le sang sous son nouveau sourire. Elle se mit ensuite à sucer les doigts de l'enchaînée un par un, comme s'il s'agissait de quelques sucettes. Elle en profita au passage, pour les briser. Le premier, son pouce, elle l'écarta tant des cinq autres qu'il fini par s'arracher et par pendre sur le côté de son poignet. L'index fut brisé au niveau des trois tendons, ceux du haut et le bas furent pliés vers le dessus de sa main et celui du milieu fut tellement plié que l'os ressorti de la même manière que l'os de l'avant-bras droit. L'auriculaire fut carrément arraché sans trop de cérémonie. L'annulaire fut entortillé sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que les tendons cèdent et pour le majeur, elle ne fit que le trancher grâce à un couteau de cuisine. Elle alla chercher un autre jouet, se lassant des mains de la femme aux yeux bleus. Elle allait sortir quelque chose qui semblait l'amuser au plus haut point, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentie. Dai croyait qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller, que le téléphone sonnait chez elle, mais Keiko sortie un cellulaire de son soutien-gorge et décrocha. Elle s'éloigna un peu et se mis à parler à voix basse. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centime depuis le début et s'adressa à lui._

_-Papaaa… C'était Die, il veut que j'aille le rejoindre dans un parc… Tu pourrais t'occuper de mon jouet pendant mon absence?_

_Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la regarda quitter la pièce. Il s'alluma un cigare sans jeter aucun coup d'œil à la femme en face de lui. Après un moment, il se leva et alla voir la captive dont la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Il s'accroupit face à elle et passa une main sur son visage, évitant tant bien que mal les ouvertures fait par Keiko. L'occidentale crue un instant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, grâce au geste rassurant qu'il venait de lui porter. Seulement, elle fut vite détrompée lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose lui brûler un sein. Il venait de déposer le bout de son cigare sur sa poitrine, et il le maintint un moment. Il refit le même manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut satisfait des marques qu'il avait laissé._

_Plus le temps passait, plus elle commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment un rêve. C'était tellement réel, ça faisait tellement mal. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de gémir à cause des lames de rasoir au fond de sa gorge. Elle espérait vraiment mourir. Elle attendait sans que rien ne se passe, et elle se demandait si c'était possible qu'elle ne meurt jamais et qu'elle endure ça pour le reste de ses jours. Elle se demandait comment deux personnes à l'air si saine d'esprit pouvait imaginer de telles horreurs et, surtout, les mettre à exécution._

_Il sorti de sa poche droit une paire de ciseaux. Elle aurait voulu ne pas savoir à quoi il servait, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait bientôt l'occasion de connaître la réponse. Lorsqu'il les approcha de son visage, elle cru qu'il allait seulement couper les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, ou plutôt elle espérait, mais ça ne fut point le cas. Elle entendit alors sa voix, un peu rauque mais très grave, pas du tout une voix qu'elle aurait donné à ce genre de personne._

_-J'ai remarqué, tout à l'heure, que tu ne regardait pas lorsque ma princesse faisait son travail. Cette attitude est très impolie tu sais… Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais remédier à la situation._

_Il pris entre son pouce et son index les cils de la paupière gauche de la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, elle ne voulait pas regarder, mais cette fois, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Il coupa un premier bout de paupière avec la point des ciseaux et, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté, il continua jusqu'à ce que la couche de peau reste entre ses doigts. Il répéta son numéro avec le second œil et il décida ensuite d'arracher tout le cils des morceaux de peau pour ensuite faire manger ses paupières à la propriétaire. Il se rappela alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler, il dut donc aller chercher les deux morceau de chaire sans tact. Il alla ensuite chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire, quelque chose que sa protégée n'avait pas pris avec sa mallette, un rasoir. Elle sentait que, à sa grosseur, car il était trois fois plus gros qu'un rasoir normal, ça ne servirait pas à raser ses jambes, c'est pourtant là qu'il décida d'appliquer la lame. Elle senti une douleur revenir et elle s'aperçut que sa blessure de la veille avait reparut. Il se mit alors à enfoncer la lame très profondément dans la chaire. Lorsque celle-ci ne pu plus allez plus profond, il descendit le long de la jambe de manière à faire partir un grand morceau de chaire qui tomba au sol, de la même manière que s'il avait éplucher une carotte. Il fit ce même geste à plusieurs reprise, ricanant chaque fois que la jeune femme poussait un gémissement, qui lui en faisait pousser un plus gros à cause de la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Il s'arrêta enfin lorsque l'on put voir l'os de la jeune américaine. Cette fois, ce fut le coup en trop, elle perdit connaissance, la douleur n'étant plus supportable._

_Elle se réveilla et se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle n'était plus enchaînée. Au début, elle crue qu'elle était de nouveau chez elle, dans son lit, avec le nain à côté d'elle, mais elle vit qu'elle était toujours dans la même salle. Elle essaya de se lever, mais sa jambe et ses bras la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle réussit par contre à crier un « À l'aide » à peine perceptible, l'objet dans sa gorge lui rappelant que sa voix était coupée par des lames de rasoir. Son corps entier était parcourut de douleur et, voyant que le protecteur de Keiko revenait, elle se demandait où pourrait-il encore la faire souffrir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'il y avait à côté d'elle un vrai malle, du genre de celles qu'on voit dans le film Harry Potter en deux fois plus grand. Il alla l'ouvrir pour lui montrer ce qu'elle contenait, voyant qu'elle le suivait du regard. Ne pouvant pas fermer les yeux, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder, la peur la gagnant un peu plus tandis qu'elle contemplait l'intérieur de la malle. Des épées, des haches, tuyaux en acier, des bouteilles d'acide, des contenants remplis d'insecte, un vivarium avec un serpent à l'intérieur et bien d'autres. Il la pris par les aisselles et la mit debout. Essayant de ne pas savoir ce qui allait suivre, elle évitait soigneusement de regarder ce qu'il était en train de faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il lui enchaînait à nouveau les bras. Seulement, cette fois c'était en hauteur et elle devinait bien ce qui allait se passer. Il descendit sa fermeture éclaire et ensuite ses pantalons, laissant découvrir un partie génital qui était plus qu'inimaginable. Elle avait l'air d'être en acier, et il y avait trois tête, elle se demandait comment il allait faire pour faire passer tout ça. Au bout des têtes il y avait de petites boules d'où sortait des pointes d'aguilles très fines. Il la pris par la taille sans plus de cérémonie et l'installa sur son anatomie. Elle ressentit seulement les aiguilles au début, et elle trouva cela amplement suffisant. Seulement, l'homme se mit à appuyer très fort sur les épaules de la jeune femme et elle senti entrer en elle la première tête. Lorsque la deuxième se fit sentir, elle réussit à crier malgré l'horrible objet qui bouchait sa voix. La troisième lui fit tellement mal qu'elle n'avait plus la force d'hurler, et ne put que pleurer. Lorsqu'il commença son mouvement de va et viens, elle reperdit connaissance, la douleur étant devenue totalement inhumaine._

_Elle se réveilla et cette fois, elle sentait le confort de son lit sous elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Seulement, les draps étaient blancs et la personne à côté d'elle était Keiko. Elle souriait intensément, comme si la voir dans cet état était plus que jouissif. Elle déposa un doux baiser au creux de son cou et alla lécher le sang qui coulait encore de l'endroit qui avait été défoncé. Il coulait abondamment et elle était impressionnée de ne pas être morte à bout de son sang. Elle sentait la langue de la japonaise à l'intérieur d'elle, mais elle le trouvait pas ça du tout agréable, sentant ses blessures s'infecter à chaque coup de langue. Elle léchait abondamment chaque plaies qu'il y avait aux alentours de son entre-jambe. Elle releva la tête, la bouche dégoulinante de liquide couleur carmin. Elle souriait toujours autant. Elle se retourna pour prendre quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Un coupe cigare. Ce devait être celui de l'homme. Au fait, où était-il? En fait, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Keiko prit la parole après s'être essuyé la bouche._

_Tu sais à quoi sert ça n'est-ce pas? Mais moi, je lui ai trouvé une bien meilleure utilité. Tu veux que je te montre? Elle attendit un instant, faisant mine d'écouter. Ouais? Je le savais…_

_Elle se mit à embrasser à partir des parties génitales de la jeune femme, et elle se remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à ses seins. Elle se les téta avidement, comme si elle pensait que du lait pourrait en sortir. Elle vit que son manège ne fonctionna pas, alors elle ne fit que des petits suçons entre ses seins pendant qu'elle mettait le premier mamelon de Dai dans le coupe cigare. Elle appuya très fort et elle vit le téton atterrir à côté d'elle tendit que le sang se mettait à couler. La femme aux yeux bruns se mit à laper lentement, délicatement, le sang qui coulait le long du sein. Elle coupa l'autre ensuite, et en fit de même pour le liquide qui s'en échappait._

_-Je suis triste… Il n'y a aucun lait qui sort d'ici… Tes enfants n'auront pas une bonne croissance si tu leur procure du lait rouge…_

_Elle prit une gorgée du sang qui continuait à couler, après quoi elle embrassa l'être sous elle qui gémissait de douleur. Elle sentit le liquide gluant descendre le long de sa gorge, et elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à l'avaler, autant par son goût métallique qu'à cause de cette boule qui ne bougeait pas d'un centime. Elle eut un haut le cœur qui fut suivit par la perte de conscience. Elle faiblissait de plus en plus, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte?_

_Elle se réveilla, de nouveau debout et enchaînée au mur, le lit moelleux ayant disparut. L'inconnu de sexe masculin était de retour et Keiko avait disparut, mais les nouvelle blessure était toujours là. Il tenait quatre épées dans ses mains. Il avait, pour la première fois, l'ombre d'un sourire dessiné sur son visage. Il avait aussi des griffes d'environ trente centimètres de long aux mains. Il s'aperçut que son regard avait été attiré par ces nouveaux instruments et il s'amusa à les rétracter et à les contracter. Il fit alors une large sourire cruel après quoi il enfonça ses mains jusqu'à son utérus. Le cri perçant qu'elle aurait pu crier se transforma en un cracha de sang. Il ne s'attarda pas à lui déchirer l'intérieur, il préféra simplement retirer un massa informe._

_Regardes ton enfant… Aujourd'hui il est mort pour toi… Je l'ai tué pour toi, parce que je t'aime…_

_Il contracta ses griffes et détruit la masse d'un seul coup. Des lambeaux de chaire tombèrent au sol, et deux petits yeux roulèrent jusqu'à ses pieds. Il rétracta ses griffes et pris les épées. Tout d'un coup, elle comprit. Elle en était sûre à cent pour cent. Elle ne mourrait pas, mais elle allait souffrire à un point tel que même mourir serait plus doux. Ses traits devinrent tous synonymes de peur. Elle était si laide, totalement défigurée, et la souffrance et la peur n'aidant aucunement son cas. Il al détacha. Elle était incapable de bouger, la souffrance et la peur dominant chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses pensées. Il la coucha au sol, la froideur de ce sol était infiniment plus chaude que tout les gestes que ces deux être avaient posé à son égard durant tout ce temps. Elle aurait voulu mourir sur ce sol, elle sentit des larmes de désespoir perler sur ses joues et tomber dans sa bouche, grâce à l'incision faîtes par Keiko. Elle sentit alors un objet froid et plat, sûrement l'une des épées, qui entrait en contact avec son intimité. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et attendit que ça se passe. Il enfonça brutalement la première épée dans son corps, déchirant son utérus, découpant son estomac et tous ses autres organes internes. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ces épées était trop longue pour être des épées normales. Elle sentit ensuite la seconde, retenant de ce fait un second gémissement, espérant au moins ne plus souffrire au niveau de la gorge. La douleur empira à la troisième et à la quatrième. Elle se rendit compte que ses deux orifices génitaux n'en formaient plus qu'un seul et que les lames formaient un carré à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Le sang coulait à flot, emportant avec lui des morceaux d'organes hors d'elle. Elle vit alors que l'être ignoble n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Le serpent à l'intérieur de la malle, était en fait un boa constrictor, et il venait d'ouvrir le vivarium où ce dernier dormait. À l'odeur du sang qui aurait attiré n'importe quelle vermine, il se réveilla et se dirigea lentement vers l'orifice formé par les armes enfoncées en Dai. Elle le sentit ramper en elle. Ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle se mit à hurler malgré la douleur intense. Elle hurlait de tout ses poumons. Tout à coup, la douleur disparut._

* * * * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, elle ne sentait plus que la douleur qui lui causait son mollet. Kyô était penché sur elle, l'air des plus inquiet. Dai avait le regard vide. Elle s'assit tout d'un coup. Elle regarda où elle se trouvait. Elle était chez elle. Une nausée lui prit soudainement la gorge et elle se précipita aux toilettes. Le blond l'entendit vomir de tout son saoul. Il attendit un peu avant d'aller la voir, préférant attendre qu'elle ait fini. Lorsqu'il se décida à aller la retrouver, elle était assise entre le mur et la toilette et elle avait les bras autour des jambes, les yeux dans le vide, l'air terrifiée. Elle entendit le chanteur lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu, mais le problème était qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Elle était terrorisée, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, seulement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Le nain posa sa main sur son épaule et elle consentit à le regarder. Son attention fut pourtant retenue par le rasoir et elle se mit à hurler. Elle cria à s'en déchirer la voix, à s'en détruire les poumons. Lorsqu'il essaya de la calmer, elle se mit à se débattre comme si elle était poursuivit par le diable en personne. Tout d'un coup, elle cessa de bouger et laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Kyô, quelque peu désemparé. Elle se remit a pleurer, trouvant réconfort et protection contre son ami. Il la serra contre lui et la laissa se vider de toutes ses larmes.

Le bar était plein à craquer et Dai avait besoin d'être entourée de beaucoup de gens. Die, Kaoru et Kyô ne pouvait pas être là, ayant chacun leur empêchement, il n'y avait plus que Toshiya, Shinya et elle. La jeune femme dansa toute la soirée, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, excepté lorsque l'un de ses deux accompagnateurs venait la voir. Son cauchemar ne la hantait pas, ne s'en souvenant pas, il aurait été difficile qu'elle en reste totalement traumatisée. Cependant, elle avait peur de rester seule et Kyô avait établi un campement chez elle, étant des fois relayé par Kaoru, Toshiya, Die ou une de ses collègues de travail, une certaine Akira. Lorsqu'elle fut épuisée de danser et qu'elle alla s'asseoir à la table où étaient les deux autres, elle comprit ce que Toshiya était venu lui dire une demi heure plus tôt lorsqu'elle vit que la table était vide. Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, Die n'arrivant pas avant trois heures du matin et il n'était qu'une heure trente. Elle s'assit au bar et commanda un martini. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la moitié de sa boisson, un homme s'installa à côté d'elle. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Elle l'entendit cependant prononcer son nom et le regarda intensément.

Vous vous appelez bien Kathlyn Taylors alors?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vit qu'il avait son porte-feuille en main.

-Eh! Mais c'est à moi ça!

Les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent. Il lui tendit en même temps qu'il lui présenta sa main, qu'elle serra sans aucune méfiance.

-Vous en avez de la chance de ne pas être tombée sur une personne malhonnête. J'ai trouvé ce porte-feuille dans ma rue ce matin, et j'ai appelé chez vous, où on m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverait jamais avec toute cette foule…

Elle lui sourit et le remercia poliment. Il était très gentlemen et elle voulait en connaître un peu plus sur lui. Elle se mit à lui poser des questions, sans aucun tact, tel quel « Quel âge avez-vous? ». Mais cela ne l'affectait point car il répondait sans aucune gêne. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que Die et Kyô, un an de plus en fait. Il faisait très bien son âge, il était assez beau garçon, malgré que, comme plusieurs japonais, il avait les dents mal alignées. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait comme travail, il eut l'air heureux qu'elle lui pose cette question.

-Je suis heureux que vous me posiez cette question[3]!

Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui expliqua que, en fait, il était journaliste et qu'il voulait savoir comment se passait la vie des gens immigrés au Japon. Il voulait une histoire fraîche et originale d'une personne qui affrontait la société nipponne de manière anodine. Il lui dit qu'il croyait avoir trouvé la bonne personne en elle et qu'il voulait tout savoir d'elle depuis son arrivée au pays. Elle hésitait alors il lui proposa d'aller dans une salle privée pour être sûre que personne d'autre n'écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle décida qu'il n'y avait sûrement aucun mal à confier ce qu'elle avait à dire, en gardant toutefois l'anonymat. Arrivées dans la salle, il mit en marche son magnétophone et lui demanda de raconter son histoire. Elle débita son récit, sans dévoiler les noms des membres du groupe pour autant, et tout se passa assez bien. Le journaliste la coupait souvent pour avoir plus de détail et, au bout d'un moment, elle ne rendait plus compte qu'il y avait un magnétophone et elle se mit à dire leurs vrais noms. Elle lui parla même du rêve qu'elle avait fait, mais elle ne pu pas en dire grand chose car elle ne se souvenait pratiquement de rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le gentil monsieur l'invita à venir chez lui prendre un café. Elle accepta avec une confiance aveugle et ils partirent dans la voiture du journaliste. Soudain, Dai repensa à quelque chose, d'important et même, d'essentiel.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir votre nom monsieur?

Il sourit, montrant l'alignement un peu déficient de ses dents.

-Okabe Furukawa. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu le souhaites…

Elle acquiesça. Ils étaient arrivés. L'endroit la frappa comme si elle avait reçu un poing dans le ventre. C'était le même immeuble que Kisaki. Elle se demandait vraiment si elle allait le croiser, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas. Elle ne voulait plus entrer.

-Okabe…

Il la regarda en sortant du véhicule.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle avait l'air quelque peu effrayée et désemparée.

-Tu vis dans le même immeuble qu'un membre de Phantasmagoria tu sais…

Il se mit à rire et l'invita à descendre. Son rire était gaie, mais il y avait quelque chose de froid, quelque chose qui l'inquiéta seulement un instant, après quoi elle se dit qu'elle paranoïait sûrement. En vrai gentlemen il la fit passer devant lui et lui dit d'arrêter au même palier que celui où était l'appartement du bassiste de Phantasmagoria. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il se dirigerait vers la porte face à celle de l'appartement qui lui faisait horreur. Seulement, il ne fit qu'ouvrir la porte méprisée entraînant avec lui la jeune fille qui sentit que ça allait très mal pour elle.

OWARI

[1]Ne pas s'imaginer que l'un ou l'autre est frigide ou autre, ils ont simplement recommencé.

[2]Des morceaux de peaux qui pendent… ça doit faire mal!!

Commentaire de l'auteuze : J'ai rien relut du passage du rêve car, en partant, je suis déçue… Je me suis pas du tout surpassée pour ce passage… Je voulais faire mieux que dans la fic « Rêve » de Kashiira… Pas super le résultat, j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux…


	5. Plus que jamais

Plus que jamais

Riku cogna trois fois après quoi il ouvrit la porte. Il prononça le nom de propriétaire et lui dit qu'il était là après quoi il allait se servir dans le frigo et s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en allumant la télé. Il entendit quelques gémissements puis de bruits de pas.

Le propriétaire en question venait d'entendre l'appel de son chanteur et termina sa besogne. Après quelques derniers coups de reins, il sorti de la chambre, sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller. Appuyé au cadre porte, il regardait le blond avachi devant le téléviseur. Se sentant observer, celui-ci se retourna et resta bouche-bée un moment. Après quoi, le seul mot qui put sortir de sa bouche fut « Magnifique ». L'autre s'installa à côté de lui et attendit qu'il parle. Seulement, le nain était dans un tel état de béatitude qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Il voyait que son vis-à-vis souriait et se foutais de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il trouva préférable de détourner les yeux, quoiqu'il eut beaucoup de difficulté, pour pouvoir retrouver ses moyens. Il se frotta les paumes sur les paupières, secoua la tête et après quoi refit un essaie. Il sentait que sa voix était revenu et fit un test subtile.

Alors…

Les mots sortaient enfin. Un problème de réglé. Restait le suivant.

-Notre cher ami ne cède pas un pouce de terrain… On dirait que plus je reste avec lui, plus il recule. C'est comme si j'essayais de détruire un mur de béton avec un bout de bois…

Le sourire de Kisaki restait le même. Ce que disait le blond n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter un seconde. Il semblait même heureux et fier de lui. Il s'alluma une cigarette après quoi il accota ses coudes au dossier. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa position de nudité. Il avait même l'air mieux que d'habitude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Riku-chan, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais si tu veux, tu peux essayer d'agir naturellement… On sait jamais après tout…

La chanteur hésitait à lui dire son autre pensée. Il savait que le bassiste n'aimerait pas son commentaire. Il savait également qu'il risquait de le regretter, mais il se lança tout de même.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas envie tant que ça de le faire souffrir…

L'autre lui décocha un regard courroucer. Il semblait plus que surpris par cette remarque. Le nain reprit ce qu'il disait, voyant les yeux de celui qu'il chérissait s'emplir de colère.

-C'est qu'au début, de la façon dont tu me le décrivais, je le détestais ce type et puis, plus je suis resté longtemps avec lui, plus je me suis rendu compte que c'était un mec bien… Je crois pas qu'il mérite ce que tu lui préparé…

Le leader parut se détendre. Il avait cet air de monsieur « rien ne m'atteint ». Il pris une bouffée de sa clope avant de répondre à l'autre.

-C'est un hypocrite et un sournois… Il cache qui il est réellement… Ne crois pas tout ce que Toru te raconte et ne le crois pas sur sa manière d'être, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il te poignardera dans le dos sans aucune hésitation…

Le chanteur le regardais d'un air perplexe. Depuis quelques temps, il avait de la difficulté à croire tout ce que disais son leader. Il venait de lui dire que le chanteur de Dir en grey avait deux visages seulement, lui découvrait le sien depuis le début de l'exécution du plan. Plus le déroulement se déroulait[1], plus le castor lui semblait ignoble et sans cœur. Pourtant, il ne cessait d'éprouver beaucoup d'attirance pour lui. Plus il était proche de lui, plus sa respiration s'accélérait et il sentait que simplement le frôler pouvait lui procurer un peu de jouissance, mais ça n'étai pas vraiment le cas. Il entendit tout à coup la voix de la personne dans la chambre du maître de la maison. Seulement, même s'il n'avait perçu qu'un mot, il lui semblait connaître cette voix. Il se leva en demandant à savoir le nom de la personne que son ami avait baisé quelques minutes plutôt. L'autre lui sorti le nom de « Kathlyn Taylors » et le retint par le bras, lui faisant savoir qu'il allait interpeller cette personne.

-Kathlyn, ma chérie!

Aucune réponse. Il l'appela un seconde fois, puis une troisième. Il se leva pour aller la chercher. Elle était installée dans le lit, son regard vide fixant le plafond, et elle ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'assis à côté d'elle et lui intima de venir voir son inviter au salon. Elle fit un signe négatif, ce qui vexa quelque peu le leader qui ne se faisait jamais désobéir par une femme. Il se fit quand même tolérant, puisqu'il se doutait que ce n'était pas du genre à se laisser contrôler mentalement. Il lui demanda pourquoi et sa seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaule. Il la prit alors par le bras et la força à sortir du lit. Il la tira hors de la chambre complètement nue et ne la relâcha que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux devant le blond qui, lui, était stupéfait. Lorsque son bras fut libre, la jeune femme tomba au sol, essayant ainsi de cacher son corps[2].

-Dai?!

Tous deux s'étaient reconnu et chacun était horrifié de voir l'autre au moment même. Dai avait entendu toute leur conversation, ce qui la faisait particulièrement rager, et de plus elle était nue en plein milieu de salon avec le pire ennemi de l'un de ses seuls ami. Riku, quant à lui, savait très bien qu'elle avait tout entendu et était dégoûté de la manière dont Kisaki la traitait. Il soupçonnait également que ce n'était pas entièrement de son plein gré qu'elle s'était ramassée dans le lit du roux. Le bassiste, de son côté, semblait trouver la situation tout à fait normale et avait même l'air de s'y plaire.

-Tu la connais Riku-chan? C'est une amie de Toru n'est-ce pas?

Le blond acquiesça, il avait de nouveau perdu usage des mots.

-Sais-tu ce que son porte-feuille faisait chez moi? Tu dois sûrement le savoir puisque tu es la seule autre personne à avoir la clé. Mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu faisais ici avec elle, et sans doute Toru. Je souhaite simplement que tu n'y reviennes pas avec eux.

Le nain fit signe de oui avec sa tête. Il avait l'air de lui être totalement soumis, tel un petit chien bien dressé avec son maître. Sauf que celui-ci avait l'air d'en souffrir beaucoup plus qu'un petit chien. Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'entrée et revint avec a veste qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi lui donnes-tu ta veste? Elle est avec moi, elle n'a pas besoin de s'habiller…

La blond s'offusqua un peu pour elle.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça voyons… Elle est recroquevillée sur le planché car…

-C'est bon Riku, t'a pas besoin de me défendre comme ça. Il ne veut pas que je mette de vêtements, je n'en mettrai pas…

L'air ébahi, il s'assit sur le canapé en laissant sa veste tomber au sol pendant que la jeune fille se décidait à s'asseoir en tailleur sur le tapis, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se laissait faire, alors qu'habituellement elle se serait défendue, et il le savait car il avait entendu parler de ses exploits contre Keiko.

-Dai, depuis quand te plies-tu à la volonté des gens? C'est pas ton style non?

Kisaki se mit à rire comme si on venait de lui dire que lui et Die avait le même sourire[3]. Mais il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans son rire. Tout à coup, Dai le voyait comme le diable. Bien sûre, elle se dit qu'elle dramatisait, personne ne pouvait être aussi vil que cette représentation cornue du mal.

-Tu te trompes mon cher ami. Cette fille se laisse passer sur le corps par le premier venu, n'est-ce pas chérie?

Le visage de la jeune occidentale devint rouge et elle détourna le visage pour essayer de le cacher au blond. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, mais vit bien qu'il avait raison en voyant la jeune fille fuir son regard. Le regard amusé du bassiste enrageait la jeune femme. Elle se leva, sans repenser qu'elle était totalement à poil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Elle prit le peignoir qui était accroché au dos de la porte et s'en revêtit après quoi elle sorti pour aller s'installer à côté de Riku.

-Alors, le chat sort ses griffes? Tu crois que je vais me formaliser pour si peu? T'as fait que te rhabiller…

Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle fixait obstinément le mur. Elle ne jetait même pas un regard en billet à la personne qui s'adressait à elle.

-Kathlyn, je veux une réponse s'il te plaît…

Toujours rien, le silence absolu.

-Kathlyn, ma chérie, je voudrait que tu me dise quelque chose…

Silence. Le castor commençait à s'énerver.

-Kathlyn répond-moi!

Il s'était levé à présent. Ça ne l'enchantait guère de se faire ignorer de la sorte. Il répéta son nom plusieurs fois, sans succès, le ton montant toujours d'un cran. Voyant le regard suppliant de Riku qui disait de ne pas lui faire de mal, il respira un bon coup et s'agenouilla devant Dai après quoi il reprit gentiment.

-Ma chérie, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît…

Sa seule réaction fut qu'elle détourna le visage. Kisaki s'empourpra de rage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il gifla Dai. Il lui assena une deuxième gifle.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE M'IGNORER DE LA SORTE!

Elle s'obstina pourtant à ne pas laisser sortir un son de sa bouche. Il continua de lui asséner des gifles tout en lui ordonnant de parler. Elles étaient de plus en plus forte, lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son chanteur sur lui, il lui hurla de quitter l'appartement. Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas bouger, il le prit par les cheveux et le lança à l'extérieur de sa maison. Il verrouilla la porte et laissa le blond en plan sur le pallier. Celui-ci était un peu trop surpris pour bouger et resta assis sur le tapis au pas de la porte. Il entendit le bassiste qui se remettait à hurler et lorsque ce fut le tour de la jeune femme, il comprit ainsi que ça n'était plus que de simple gifle, il essaya sans succès d'ouvrir la porte. Il appuya le front sur celle-ci. Il se demandait pourquoi les voisins ne venaient pas voir ce qui se passait. Puis il comprit bien vite qu'ils devaient tous être à moitié sourd ou totalement endormis. Ça le rendait malade d'entendre ça mais de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il décida de quitter l'immeuble, il était trop dégoûté par ce qu'il venait d'assister pour rester.

De son côté, Dai subissait toujours la pluie de coup, mais ne laissait pas sortir un seul mot de sa bouche, de simples cris de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Elle sentait cependant que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Elle finit par lui crier d'arrêter. Il se stoppa net. Elle avait finit par dire quelque chose. Il redevint totalement calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle était maintenant au sol et elle avait la lèvre fendue. Elle n'y prêta pourtant aucune attention. Elle regardait maintenant l'heure. Die était déjà chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle rentrerait tard. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en plan chez elle alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire les maso avec son ex bassiste. Elle se leva, oubliant presque où elle était, et se dirigea vers le combiné. Le castor, croyant qu'elle allait appeler la police la pris à la gorge et la leva du sol, lui plaquant le dos contre le mur.

-Si jamais tu appelles les flics, je te jure que t'es morte!

Voyant qu'elle ne se débattait même pas, il relâcha un peu la pression de ses doigts. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, voyant à quel point elle était en position d'infériorité comparé à lui. Elle était si soumise. Il déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine découverte. À cette instant il la trouvait belle, abattue, blessée et incapable de se défendre. Comme un prédateur et sa proie. Il voulait la prendre là car il était sûre qu'elle allait essayer de se défendre. Il était tout aussi sûre qu'elle allait perdre.

-Tu sais, j'étais très en colère contre toi… Ce n'était pas très respectueux de ta part… Je crois que, maintenant, j'ai envie de t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect… Comme ça je serai sûre que tu ne recommenceras pas…

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il réagirait comme ça. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque là. Et pourtant, il la tenait toujours dans les airs d'une seule main alors que, de l'autre, il dressait son membre afin d'être prêt. Elle ne voulait pas du tout ça. Elle se mit à se débattre. Elle n'avait plus de force pour ça, alors elle essaya seulement de retirer la main qui la retenait. Elle essaya même de le mordre. Il semblait insensible à la douleur. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait fini, elle se mit à crier non. Seulement, il était trop tard pour l'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, elle eut une profonde vague de dégoût pour tout les hommes. Elle se sentait brisée. La première fois elle avait consentit, même si elle était réticente, mais maintenant, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas. Elle avait tout simplement dit non. Mais lui n'écoutait pas, ou plutôt, il n'écoutait plus. Il se concentrait seulement a donner les plus violents coups de reins qu'il pouvait. Elle ne savait même plus où elle avait mal. Elle sentait son cœur se briser en même temps que son intimité. Elle manquait d'air en plus. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la laissa s'écraser au sol, la tenant un peu pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder. C'était sa première soirée en sa compagnie et il avait été loin d'être tendre. Elle sentait que ça ne serait pas mieux les prochaines fois. Le jeune musicien s'accroupit et lécha le sang qui coulait encore des lèvres de Dai. Il se releva, aidant l'autre à en faire de même après quoi il l'enlaça tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Ne dit rien à personne… Ça n'arrivera plus jamais si tu ne dis rien à personne…

Elle acquiesça et lui demanda si elle pouvait appeler chez elle pour prévenir qu'elle arriverait tard, ce qui ne lui fut pas refusé. Elle appela Die, qui venait juste d'arriver, et lui dit qu'elle serait là dans environ une heure et demi. Comme ça, au moins, il ne s'inquièterait pas. Elle raccrocha et dit au bassiste qui l'observait qu'elle allait prendre sa douche. Celui-ci décida d'y aller avec elle, pour économiser l'eau. Elle ôta le peignoir tâché et le mis dans le panier à linge après quoi elle fit couler l'eau chaude. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, suivit de près par son nouveau maître. Il décida de la laver lui-même, ce qui la répugnait un peu, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de le laisser aller. Sentir ses mains se balader sur son corps la rendait à la fois totalement dégoûtée et partiellement excitée. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller, il venait tout de même de la violer. Lorsque tout fut enfin terminé, elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, ne prit même pas le temps de se sécher les cheveux et se tira de l'immeuble le plus rapidement qu'elle put, sans un au revoir.

Arrivée chez elle, elle trouva Die endormi sur le canapé, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Elle passa plus d'une heure à nettoyer les plaies apparentes après quoi elle alla se coucher. Juste à temps car Die s'était réveillé à force de l'entendre se soigner. À peine eut-elle mit les draps par-dessus elle que le roux entra dans la chambre. Comme elle feignait de dormir, il se dit qu'il avait du rêver et retourna se coucher.

La tête sur la cuisse de son chéri, Toshiya regardait une revue à potin quelconque tout en mangeant des guimauves. Il sentait la main de Shinya dans ses cheveux et, lorsqu'il lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, remarquait qu'il avait l'air plus qu'absent, comme depuis un certain moment déjà. Il n'avait tout simplement plus l'air d'avoir de contact avec le monde réel lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il décida que ça avait assez duré. Il recula quelque peu, se mettant ainsi en vu du regard du batteur, et, de ses doigts, lui effleura la joue. Comme réveillé d'un rêve interminable, le batteur le regarda comme s'il ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il se trouvait. Continuant de tracer des arques sur le visage du roux, il laissa balader son index jusqu'au lèvre de son cher et tendre. Devant le manque total de réaction de la part de son partenaire, il se vexa et alla dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau. Revenant à la réalité, Shinya se précipita derrière lui, l'obligea à lui faire face et l'embrassa longuement. Lorsque tout deux sentirent qu'il n'avait plus d'oxygène et qu'ils reprirent leur souffle, le cadet appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné et murmura un « Je suis désolé…» à peine audible. Le brun ne savait pas à quel point cette simple phrase était lourde de sens. Il prit le visage du bassiste entre ses mains et se remit à l'embrasser, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait le voir. Seulement, le brunet n'était pas dupe. Son compagnon n'agissait pas normalement et il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi. Il le repoussa doucement et plaça une mèche de cheveux qui était tomber sur le visage de Shinya. Il lui sourit amèrement, essayant de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces yeux sombres, tentant de percevoir l'ombre de ses pensées. Seulement, son sourire retomba quelque peu lorsqu'il y lut une culpabilité infinie. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, la question qui lui torturait l'esprit quitta ses lèvres pour former des mots. Le roux se détourna alors de lui, laissant voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, mais il savait que ça allait l'atteindre très profondément.

Shin! Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas?

Cette question sembla figer le pauvre batteur qui était incapable de lui mentir. Son cœur se tordait au fur et à mesure que les révélations approchaient. À cet instant, il aurait préféré mourir que de répondre à cette simple question, mais c'était trop dur de mentir, de faire comme si tout allait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

Le regard qu'il déposa sur le bassiste était empli de tristesse, de désespoir, la détresse se lisait sur chacun de ses traits.

-Tu ne sais pas que je t'aime… et ça, parce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit… et ça, parce que je ne le savais pas…[4]

-Shin, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça, je neveux pas que tu fasses semblant de…

Sa voix était perçante, la peine était le sentiment perceptible à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

-Mais cette fois, c'est pour de vrai! Je ne fais pas semblant!

La seconde question du bassiste était maintenant, pourquoi ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant? Pourquoi ne le savait-il pas la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et ni la seconde? Ce revirement de situation et cette prise de conscience n'étaient sûrement pas une coïncidence, le brun avait cessé de croire à cela depuis belle lurette.

-Mais…

-J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre…

La réponse instantanée de Shinya le fit figer. C'était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était pire que de se faire poignarder un million de fois dans le dos. Pourtant, il n'avait sentit qu'un coup de poignard, au cœur. Il sentit l'eau lui monter aux yeux, mais il était trop fier pour pleurer. Il ferma donc les yeux après quoi il les ouvrit et posa une autre question, qui fut répondu avant même qu'elle ait franchit ses lèvres.

-Oui, tu la connais…

Le simple fait d'entendre le mot « la » lui fit tout comprendre. Il savait quand, avec qui et où par un seul et unique mot. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils étaient deux à l'avoir trahis. Une chose qu'il savait tout aussi bien, c'est qu'ils n'étaient que trois à le savoir. Die lui aurait tout de suite dit, c'était son meilleur ami. Aussi détruit qu'il était, il se refusait à pleurer, en tout cas, devant le drummer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte de cet endroit. Il avait mal, et il sentait que tout sortirait d'un seul coup, il ne devait pas traîner. Sans avertissement, il courut jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble et il continua de courir. Il ralentit lorsqu'il fuit sûre d'être le plus loin possible de chez le roux. La foule était si dense, il y avait tant de monde. Lui était si seul maintenant.

Après seulement ne quinzaine de minutes, le chanteur de Phantasmagoria ne disait plus rien. Il n'avait presque pas parlé en plus, il avait même laissé Kyô s'exprimer, ce qui s'approchait du miracle. Tout à coup, le petit blond frustrant et assourdissant était devenu un mignon petit penseur. Le calme était une chose, mais si ce calme était beau, songeur et en pleine détresse, ça enclenchait le system hormonale. Ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose pour Riku, car le blond savait qu'il allait lui faire passer un salle quart d'heure maintenant que son désir était en éveil. S'éloigner de tout ce monde, de tout ce bruit, c'était là la meilleure solution à ses yeux. Le plus nain des deux se chargea donc de lui proposer de changer d'endroit. La premier lieu qu'il proposa fut chez lui et l'autre n'avait l'air de se douter de rien. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans le plus total des silences, l'un préoccupé et l'autre obsédé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bloc et que Kyô tourna que le déclic se fit dans la tête de Riku. Ils étaient devant chez le chanteur de Dir en grey. Tout à coup, les mots se mettaient à sortir d'eux-mêmes. C'était l'angoisse totale. Il ne voulait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait plus. Pourtant, il le désirait plus que tout. En fait, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait dans son subconscient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti en courant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Kyô le laissait le suivre jusqu'à son antre. C'était comme se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Seulement, au moins il savait qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas lâchement. La scène avec Dai l'avait ramené brutalement à la réalité. L'amour rend aveugle dit-on? Eh bien lui avait vécu le miracle de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Ouvrir les yeux sur un enfer, mais il ne les avait pas refermé. Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte et il débitait un flot continue de débilité en tout genre, essayant de se calmer intérieurement. Il était devenu incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Tu entres?

Les phrases étaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Il redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Ça allait tout changer, il en était sûre, mais dans le bon sens? Il n'en était pas certain. Plus il parlait, plus il avait envi de se taire. Plus il avait envi de se taire, plus il parlait.

-… et si jamais je fais une crise cardiaque en entrant tu vas croire que c'est ta faute et tu va t'en vouloir toute ta vie et…

N'y tenant plus, le blond le plaqua au mur, lui tenant les bras de chaque côté du corps, et enfonça sa langue bien profondément dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler, après quoi il la fit valser avec celle de Riku, qui n'avait pas fermé les yeux tellement il était surpris. Après un bon moment, il arrêta son manège et repris.

-Je préfère quand tu ne parles pas, pas toi? Alors, tu entres?

L'autre ne se fit pas prier. Il n'avait fallut que ça pour le faire taire, avoir su, le chanteur de Dir en grey s'y serait pris de cette manière bien avant. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Kyô se jeta sur l'autre telle un rapace sur sa proie. De nouveau plaqué au mur, Riku n'était plus capable de penser à rien, il se laissait porter par l'autre qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'atteindre la chambre. Le blond entamait déjà de lui ôter ses vêtements avec fougue, s'appropriant chaque parcelles de peau nues d'un baiser ou, plus souvent, d'une morsure. Trouvant la manœuvre consistant à lui enlever son haut bien trop inutile, il ne se contenta que de le laisser déboutonné car oui, le chanteur de Phantasmagoria portait une chemise, et se mit à détaché la ceinture de cuire qui ceignait la taille de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il sentit le cuire véritable sous ses doigts, l'accessoire de mode devint une espèce d'arme de destruction. Il allait en faire voir de toute les couleurs à son cher et tendre gibier. Une idée lui vint alors. Il se détacha du corps qui l'excitait de plus en plus et se mit à jouer avec la ceinture. L'autre qui, maintenant que tout était commencé, voulait le voir revenir, s'apprêtait à rejoindre Kyô au milieu de la pièce. Il reçut cependant un coup de ceinture qui le figea. Comme il était collé contre le mur, il ne pouvait pas vraiment reculer, donc il se prépara à recevoir les coups, son torse commençant déjà à saigner un peu. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. À chaque coups qu'il recevait, il se sentait vivant, il se sentait plus fort, il aimait ça. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et il sentait le sang qui coulait le long de son ventre. Sensation particulière, mais il aimait ça. Chaque secondes de répit était comme un supplice, chaque coups de ceinture comme une libération. De plus, il avait l'impression de les mériter. Lorsque le chanteur de Dir en grey en eut fini avec son jeu sadique, il s'approcha lentement du second chanteur et passa la ceinture autour de son coup tout en l'embrassant. Il se mit à serrer celle-ci le plus possible, tout en lui laissant le loisir de respirer, avec difficulté, mais il le pouvait encore. Après cela, le plus petit entreprit enfin de lui ôter complètement son pantalon et de l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Bizarrement il n'avait pas de caleçon ni rien d'autre. Il devait sûrement l,avoir enlever en même temps que ses jeans. Finalement, il s'en foutait, ça lui faisait perdre moins de temps comme ça. Il en fit de même pour le sien après quoi, il intima au plus jeune de lui faire une fellation. L'autre s'agenouilla, plus que docile et pris le membre en entier dans sa bouche. Dès le départ, le mouvement fut rapide et enragé. Kyô se retenait après les cheveux de Riku tellement celui-ci était agressif dans son travail. Lorsqu'il eut fini, soi après que Kyô s'eut libérer et que son membre soit bien dur. Le plus vieux requièra un baiser du jeune homme agenouillé devant lui et l'aida donc à se relever. Tout en l'embrassant, il le prit dans ses bras, l'autre encerclant automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille, et le plaqua au mur une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci seulement, il l'empala d'un coup sec, le faisant crier de douleur. C'était la première fois que ce n'était pas lui qui empalait l'autre et il savait maintenant pourquoi tous ceux sur qui il était passé lui demandait toujours d'être moins brusque. Après un petit lapse de temps, il ne fit plus la différence entre sa douleur et le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer car il criait beaucoup, la ceinture lui enserrant la gorge. Après un petit moment qui parut interminable, tout deux relâchèrent leur substance. À bout de souffle, tous deux s'écrasèrent au sol. Voyant que son visage était de plus en plus rouge, Kyô entreprit de détacher la ceinture du coup de Riku afin de le laisser respirer. Tout deux remarquèrent qu'ils avaient un mélange de sperme et de sang sur le ventre, mais ce fut Kyô qui décida qu'il s'en nourrirait. Il se pencha sur Riku et se mit à passer sa langue sur son torse le plus lentement du monde. Le dominé aimait bien la sensation de cette langue humide qui se déplaçait sur son corps. Il le laissa faire un moment après quoi il inversa un peu les rôles. Il le poussa sur le dos et monta à califourchon sur lui, lui tenant les mains au-dessus de la tête, et se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement. Il le sentait s'agiter sous lui, un petit déhanchement qui montrait qu'il aimait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Riku était un peu gêné de penser qu'il allait se coucher dans ce lit et dormir. Dans sa tête, et dans celle de l'autre aussi en fait, ils baisent et lui repartait, mais Kyô lui avait gentiment proposer de rester dormir avec lui. Et lui avait impulsivement répondu oui, maintenant il trouvait ça plutôt étrange. Il n'y avait pas plus de deux jours, Kyô avait l'air de le haïr et maintenant, tous deux allaient dormir dans le même lit. Il se demandait vraiment comment allait aboutir cette histoire.[5]

OWARI

[1]Mauvais jeu de mots, je sais

[2]Avez-vous déjà écouté Mulan??

[3]*MORTE DE RIRE* *j'ai rien trouvé de plus constructif à dire*

[4]Je vais commencé un soap je crois bien mdr…

[5]Enfin un lemon me direz-vous? J'avoue que, pour une fic yaoi, il y avait plutôt du yuri et de l'hétérosexualité… Mais je trouve que tout les lemons se ressemblent alors, je sais pas, ça me motive moins d'en écrire…


	6. Vérité? Ou conséquences

**Vérité? Ou conséquences...**

JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE D'AVOIR PRIS AUTANT DE TEMPS POUR FAIRE CE CHAPITRE, PRESQUE TROIS MOIS… J'ÉTAIS ÉA COURT D'INSPIRATION, MAIS J'ESPÈRE QU'IL VA TOUT DE MÊME VOUS PLAIRE! BONNE LECTURE!!

Jouant seule au salon, Reika se demandait à quelle heure son père viendrait la chercher. Elle adorait être chez sa tante, mais elle s'ennuyait de plus en plus de son père et elle adorait chaques moments passés avec lui. Il était de plus en plus occupé par son travail et la confiait souvent à sa tante. Celle-ci se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec son oncle Eiji sur un sujet qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ne voulant pas écouter ces conversations qu'elle savait privées. Ce jour-là aussi, ils se disputaient. Ils avaient l'air de parler d'elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle en voulait pas savoir. Elle fit comme à son habitude et ignora ce qui s'échangeait. La dispute devenait de plus en plus violente et, tout à coup, son oncle déclara qu'il en avait assez, qu'il reviendrait plus tard, lorsque Atsue se serait calmée. On entendit un bruit sourd. Après quelques instant, n'entendant pas la porte calquer, la fillette se retourna et vit avancer sa tante, dont le jolie t-shirt blanc qu'elle venait d'acheter était à présent recouvert de rouge, ainsi que ses mains et le bas de son visage. Elle la regardait d'un air absent, comme si elle n'était plus là. Elle posa enfin les yeux sur sa nièce et, reprenant plus ou moins conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura des mots réconfort.

« Ça va aller tatie, je suis là pour te protéger des méchants…

Seulement, elle arrêta sa phrase car, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle vit une grande marre rouge ainsi qu'un épaisse chevelure noire y tremper. Elle repoussa sa tante et, témérairement, se dirigea vers la chevelure, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Arrivé à la cuisine, elle regarda le corps de son oncle tremper dans son propre sang. Il avait un couteau dans la gorge et ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ne fixaient rien. Ils étaient vides. Sa réaction fut de retourner en marchant vers Atsue. Elle la regarda affectueusement et prononça ces mots sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-C'est toi qui l'a tué tatie?? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter, après quoi elle la déposa sur son lit en lui intimant de dormir un peu. La dernière image de la petite Reika fut sa tante en train de prendre le combiné pour appeler elle ne savait trop où.

* * *

Après un long moment, Kaoru put enfin emmener sa fille loin du policier qui l'avait interrogée maintes et maintes fois. Il la tenait serrée très fort dans ses bras et ne voulait plus la lâcher. On lui avait expliqué que sa sœur venait de tuer son mari dans une crise de psychose et que la jeune fille avait assisté à la scène, d'après celle-ci. Elle leur avait expliqué dans un calme assez troublant ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, elle avait perdue son calme lorsque le monsieur qui l'interrogeait l'avait empêchée d'aller voir son père car il avait des questions à lui poser. Elle s'était mise à pleurer tout en continuant de conter son histoire et de jeter des coups d'œil à son père qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Lorsqu'on l'avait enfin laissé partir, elle s'était mise à courir jusqu'à son père qui l'avait recueilli dans ses bras. Tout deux avaient un pressentiment comme quoi, à partir de ce jour, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il n'était pas parti, comme à quoi il s'attendait. Riku était resté jusqu'au bout. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas resté, sachant très bien que la culpabilité de ses actes le chasserait des bras de Kyô. Seulement, il était resté et, il était en train de se doucher. Le chanteur de Dir en grey était de l'autre côté et attendait son tour. Cela faisait presque qu'une demi heure que l'autre était là et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir. Lorsque l'eau s'arrêta de couler, il lui laissa quelques minutes après quoi il ouvrit la porte. Il le retrouva aux prises avec ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir sécher, quoi que lui avait l'air inapte à les sécher. Il lui prêta main forte et, à deux, ils réussirent. Le seul problème dans l'histoire, c'est que le jeune douché n'était pas habillé, ce qui ne laissait pas l'habillé indifférent. À peine eut-il lâché la serviette qu'il se mit à embrasser l'autre sur les épaules en remontant vers sa gorge. La frénésie de la veille les prit au ventre mais, cette fois, Riku ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement. Il se retourna brusquement et plaqua son assaillant sur le mur, frottant une forte érection sur celle grandissante du nouveau dominé. Bien sûre, Kyô reprit bientôt le dessus et le fit basculer au sol en le plaquant sur le plancher, les bras en croix. Il se mit à parcourir chaque centimètres de peau avec sa langue et trouvant la torture fort amusante. Recommençant son manège en le frôlant du bout de l'index. Soudain, il senti son excitation monter en flèche, il senti une sorte de faim l'envahir. Son regard s'attarda sur le sexe bien dur de son partenaire. Il avait plus que faim, il était comme une bête qui n,a rien mangé depuis des lunes. Mais ce n'était pas de viande qu'il désirait. Il trouvait que l'équipement du son amant était plus que convenable. Une sorte de désire brûlant dans son ventre le dirigeait. Il en avait plus qu'envi, il en avait besoin. Il le pris à pleine bouche, sans prévenir, sans un regard vers Riku qui poussait une plainte entre le grognement et le cri rauque, autant surpris qu'enivré par chacun des gestes du chanteur de Dir en grey. Il essayait de se retenir de gémir, il ne voulait pas montrer la faiblesse de son abandon à l'être sublime qui lui faisait subir l'une des plus grande délivrance que seul Dieu et les femmes ne connaîtraient jamais. Bien sûre, après un moment il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il hurlait. Lorsque enfin, il lâcha son fluide, il reçut le baiser de Kyô, empli de sperme et de salive, dont il se délecta, sachant que ce liquide provenait de lui-même. Riku se rappela alors que son bienfaiteur était encore dur et décida de prendra la chose en main. Il l'allongea sur le plancher et l'enfourcha calmement. Seulement l'autre, incapable de rester soumis, se redressa afin de prendre Riku par la taille et commença son va et vient effréné. Les coups de reins étaient intensément sauvages, la violence et la passion étant ressentie dans chacun d'eux. Le rythme s'accéléra, se stabilisa, ralenti et Kyô fini par jouir et répandre son sperme à l'intérieur de l'être frêle installé sur son pic[1]. Tout deux épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber, Kyô sur le plancher et Riku sur lui. Le silence se fit, seulement briser par leurs respirations puis, le warumono entendit le rire de son partenaire au-dessus de lui. Au début, il croyait que l'autre avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle mais, lorsqu'il se redressa, l'autre s'était mis à rire de manière hystérique. Lorsque le chanteur de Dir en grey essaya de le toucher, il se fit brutalement repousser. L'autre vocaliste se mit à rire de plus en plus fort et bientôt, son rire se changea en une plainte monstrueuse, un cri à déchirer l'âme. Lorsque que Kyô essaya de se rapprocher une seconde fois, Riku le stoppa, lui dit de ne pas s'approcher de lui, de ne pas approcher du monstre qu'il était.

« De quoi tu parles? Pourquoi serais-tu un monstre?

Il ne voulait plus rien dire, il en avait déjà trop dit. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait continuer, que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas se détruire lui-même en gardant sa culpabilité en lui.

-Je suis une personne dégoûtante… Lorsque je t'ai approché, c'est pas parce que tu m'intéressais ni rien, c'est simplement ce que Okabe m'avait demandé… Tu as sûrement remarqué la gueule de déterré que je faisais, hein? C'est parce que tout, et je dis bien TOUT, était prévu! Notre première rencontre devait se dérouler comme ça… Il fallait que tu poses les yeux sur moi, que tu vois que je n'étais pas du tout comme lui!

L'interpellé allait riposter mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Laisse-moi finir tu veux, après ça tu pourras me frapper autant que tu veux! Tu sais, j'étais réellement amoureux de Okabe… Et puis, je me suis mis à te connaître. Tu sais, je parlais tout le temps mais, en fait, je faisais comme toi, je n'écoutais pas ce que je disais. Je t'observais. Plus je te voyais agir, plus j'étais attiré par toi simplement, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Et puis, l'autre soir, j'ai vu des choses tellement horribles… Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'il pourrait faire ça… Non, jamais! Je le hais maintenant, il me dégoûte! Je ME dégoûte!

Kyô le regardait de manière si étrangement concentré qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Il avait peur que ça soit encore pire que Kisaki avec Die. Pourtant, il sentait que ça ne serait pas du tout la même chose. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne recevrait aucun coup, aucune marque corporelle, simplement, il sentait qu'il avait brisé quelque chose en l'être fragile qu'était le warumono.

-Que s'est-il passé dans son appartement qui te dégoûte à ce point?

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question-là. Il faillit lui parler du sort de Dai, mais se contenta de lui dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Il s'est amené trois putes qu'il forçait à se promener à poil dans son salon…

Il ne trouvait pas ça très crédible mais la réponse sembla satisfaire Kyô, qui devait sûrement se dire qu'il était une âme sensible.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Autre question choque. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ne pensait pas que l'autre nain lui témoignait de l'amour ou une quelconque affection alors, il décida de ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps à al question et donna une réponse toute simple.

-J'éprouve le plus grand respect et beaucoup d'affection pour toi, mais pas de l'amour…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas réellement fâché, simplement déçu. Je devrais te mépriser, je sais que tu es d'accord, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin de ton corps en ce moment et je sais que, si je te méprise, je ne voudrai plus te voir, alors que, pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt envi de te défoncer une troisième fois… »

Les yeux de Riku s'agrandirent. Il n'était pas fâché. Il voulait continuer à la voir. Il voulait baiser une nouvelle fois sur le plancher mouillé de cette salle de bain humide. Il voulait son corps. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le voulait.

Il se jeta sur lui sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il était trop heureux de sa réaction. Lui laisser prendre son pied n'allait pas être bien dur.

* * *

L'enterrement de Eiji. Ce fut l'enterrement le plus bizarre de toute l'existence de Riku. Kaoru tenait sa fille à l'œil tout en recevant les invités sous son toit, Dai était seul dans son coin à dessiner des dessins tous plus morbides les uns que les autres, Die se contentait de cogner sa cuillère à café contre la fenêtre du salon, Kyô n'arrêtait pas d'agir de manière assez douteuse avec lui, sans se soucier des regards, Toshiya et Shinya étaient chacun de leur côté de la cuisine en train de préparer de la nourriture alors qu'il y en avait déjà plein au salon qui n'avait pas été consommée. Quant à la famille, tous sans exception priaient depuis le début de la journée. Aucun d'eux ne regardait alentour, les seules fois qu'ils bougeaient, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient trop envi. Il finit par sortir prendre l'air, trop engourdi par le silence pour rester dans l'appartement. Il s'assit dans les marches lorsqu'il senti l'air frais rouler sur son visage. Après quelques instants, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une personne s'assit près de lui. Dai le regardait sans le voir. Elle avait quelque chose en tête mais elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Elle avait peur d'en parler, elle avait honte. Elle se mit à contempler les fleurs dans la fenêtre d'un appartement d'en face. Elle avait de la difficulté à rester à l'intérieur en présence des autres. Personne ne savait l'histoire jusqu'au bout et elle ne croyait pas que ça serait une bonne idée d'en parler aux membres du groupe. Ils étaient si soudés les uns aux autres qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne le révéler qu'à un seul d'entre eux, et le dévoiler à tous serait pour elle une véritable torture. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais le sentiment en elle transforma celui-ci en grimace. Elle soupira. Le son de sa voix l'énervait, elle voulait qu'il parle. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne voulait pas regarder la fille qu'il avait vu et entendu se faire battre sombrer dans un mutisme car il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était dégoûté en la voyant, revoyant les images, entendant les cris, les mots…

« Je suis désolé… finit-il par dire.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était une imbécile. Il savait que ces mots-là étaient inutiles, qu'ils ne chasseraient pas la peine, la douleur et la honte qu'elle devait ressentir, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire pour ne pas lui faire encore plus mal.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'était pas ta faute, répondit-elle. C'est surtout la mienne. Je suis tellement naïve. Mais à quoi est-ce que j'ai bien pu penser?

Il ne comprenait pas trop de quoi elle parlait, mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait qu'elle finirait par lui dire d'elle-même, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'elle parlait d'une chose importante.

-Je crois que j'avais trop bu ce soir-là, ou peut-être qu'il m'a droguée…

Riku faillit dire que ça pourrait être son genre, mais elle le fit à sa place.

-Et puis, il est arrivé en se présentant comme journaliste, monsieur avec ses airs chaleureux et son rire froid, carrément inhumain… Je savais que quelque chose clochait dans son rire! Et je n'étais même pas assez sobre pour y porter attention… Je lui ai raconté TOUT et je dit bien, ABSOLUMENT TOUT ce que j'ai fait depuis mon arrivée au Japon ! elle émit un son entre le rire et le soupire. Je ne suis qu'une idiote…

Et elle se tut. Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et, pendant plus d'une demi heure, aucun des deux n'osa dire un mot. Aucun de deux n'osa se lever et quitter l'autre, tout simplement. Sans le savoir, tous deux savaient que leur entretient ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il y avait autre chose à ajouter, simplement, l'un cherchait le courage de l'admettre et l'autre, celui de le demander. Le blond se décida à ouvrir la bouche mais fut coupé par les mots de Dai.

-Tu y crois toi? J'ai couché avec Shinya!

Il la regarda, comme s'il avait mal compris, et tout commença à s'emboîter dans sa tête. Il comprit plus ou moins pourquoi elle était là l'autre soir. Il ne put retenir un mot qui la blessa. Il ne put retenir ce simple souffle qui brisa le lien qui venait de se créer. Il rompit l'intimité du moment en deux syllabes si distinctes qu'il cru en percevoir l'écho dans toute la rue, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination.

-Idiote…

Cependant, elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne l'insulta pas, ne le gifla pas, ne posa même pas un regard sur lui. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Elle prononça ses derniers mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une sentence qu'il venait de porter à son égard, et non pas un jugement.

-Je sais… »

À l'intérieur, elle commença à se sentir nauséeuse. D'abord elle essaya de manger tout en observant Kyô et Toshiya qui discutaient. Shinya était parti, prétextant se sentir trop fatigué. Elle savait que c'était le fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle et le bassiste qui l'avait fait fuir la demeure. Elle regarda l'hôtel où était posé la photo de Eiji ainsi que les offrandes. Elle fixa intensément la photo et, tout-à-coup, tout se mit à tourner et sa nausée augmenta. Elle courut jusqu'au toilette et se mit à vomir ses tripes.

Pendant ce temps, Riku était retourné à l'intérieur lui aussi et il la vit courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Il n'osa pourtant pas aller la voir et vit que Kaoru y allait sans que personne ne lui ai rien demandé. Sachant que Dai était entre de bonnes mains, il se dirigea vers Kyô qui était en train de manger une carotte, accoté à la table. Riku regarda la sauce dans laquelle le chanteur de Dir en grey avait trempé son légume et il fut tout de suite intrigué. Elle avait une couleur entre le rouge et le mauve et elle sentait entre l'ail et les agrumes[2]. Il trempa son doigt dedans et lécha un tout petit bout pour voir ce que sa goûtait. Il eut une grimace de dégoût, mais essaya de ne pas recracher toute sa salive pour enlever le goût de ce mélange horrible. Il entendit Kyô dire :

« Pourtant, toi aussi tu viens d'Hyougo… Et il m'a dit que c'était une spécialité de là-bas!

Il effaça tout de suite le commentaire de son esprit, ne voulant pas voir resurgir des souvenirs trop douloureux et se mit à chercher une façon de se débarrasser de cette sauce ignoble sans aller à la cuisine où les parents de Kaoru venaient de pénétrer. Il senti alors que Kyô prenait sa main et se retourna juste à temps pour le voir fourrer son doigt dans sa bouche et de lécher avidement, non pas l'immondice, mais le doigt. Ce simple geste alerta Riku. Le signal d'alarme dans sa tête lui faisait part des donnés sur le comportement de Kyô. Il savait pertinemment que ce geste signifiait :« Je te veux, j'ai envi de toi… ». Il ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser dominer par ses instincts, c'était quand même des funérailles. Seulement, il ne s'en tira pas aussi facilement. L'autre l'enlaça et lui murmura une phrase des plus troublante à l'oreille.

-Tu sais, je pourrais te prendre, ici, là, maintenant, sur la table où est présenté le buffet des funérailles du beau-frère de mon meilleur ami. »

Une réaction d'urgence enchaîna. Il ne voulait pas détruire les funérailles d'Eiji et c'est pourquoi il entraîna son assaillant dans la chambre de Kaoru. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le déteste. Simplement, le fait de faire ça dans la chambre du leader de Dir en grey n'était pas très intelligent non plus. Surtout qu'il allait s'en rendre compte s'ils salissaient les draps. Et que le bruit dérangerait la méditation de la famille. Quoi que, plus le nain le regardait, moins ces pensées avaient l'air plausible. Ce simple regard lui donnait envie de se ruer sur lui. Il devait pourtant se contenir. Le warumono avait du ressentir son renfermement, car c'est lui qui se rua sur l'autre avec une ardeur aucunement contenue que ne laissait pas le pauvre chanteur de Phantasmagoria indifférent. Ils auraient bien pu faire l'amour se le tapis de la chambre si ça n'avait pas été de Kaoru lui-même qui entrait dans la chambre avec Dai qu'il soutenait par la taille.

Celle-ci avait un teint aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre. C'était évident qu'elle était malade. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de se sentir gênés, ils préférèrent nettement aider le leader à la porter, même s'il n'en avait plus besoin rendu là. Ils leur dit de sortir et de les laisser, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide, mais qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Il attendit que les deux blonds soient sortis et il installa confortablement la souffrante. Elle voulu se lever en disant qu'elle préférait retourner chez elle, que ce n'était pas si grave, mais elle fut couper dans son discourt par une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle régurgita sur la moquette et se mit à s'excuser tout de suite après. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait nettoyer mais que, en attendant, il irait chercher un sceau pour que ça n'arrive pas une seconde fois. Il revint avec ledit seau et également avec tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer un dégât du genre. Il entreprit de débarrasser son tapis de l'immondice informe qui le recouvrait après quoi il retourna voir la souffrante. Il s'assit à côté d'elle lui flatta la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. Il lui sourit malicieusement et lui dit qu'elle devait être sage pendant qu'il s'occuperait de ses invités et que, si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il serait à l'affût. Elle lui fit la grimace et poussa un léger soupire. Il se leva pour quitter la pièce mais il se senti tirer par derrière. Il se retourna et constata que la mine de la jeune femme était affreuse. Elle avait un teint de mort mais, en plus, elle avait l'air d'un chiot qu'on aurait battu et qui en demande qu'à être serré dans les bras d'un nouveau maître. Il attendit qu'elle parle. Dai prit son courage à deux mains et laissa échapper ce qu'elle appelait faiblesse.

« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi… Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur d'être toute seule…

Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder, croyant le peu de fierté qui lui restait anéanti par l'aveu de sa faiblesse. Kaoru n'aurait pu réagir mieux qu'il le fit. Il lui baisa amicalement le front, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit avec des mots si gentils.

-Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tes ailes reviennent Dai.»

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle trouvait ces mots tellement doux, tellement beaux. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu de tels.

* * *

Riku était parti avant que Kyô ne continue à lui faire des avances et plus. Il n'en avait plus envie. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec la jeune occidentale. Le viol, la maladie, ces deux choses semblaient plus ou moins liées. C'était peut-être l'épuisement, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit autre chose. Il marchait tranquillement pour se rendre à la gare lorsque son portable sonna. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il sonne. Personne n'arrivait à le faire parler au téléphone, alors personne n'osait l'appeler. Personne sauf une personne. Il était pourtant sûre que ça ne pouvait pas être _cette_ personne. Elle avait disparut de la circulation depuis tellement longtemps, à son goût en tout cas, qu'il ne pouvait croire que c'était _lui_.

« Môshi, môshi?

-Salut Riku-chan!

Cette voix. C'était cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Son meilleur ami venait de refaire surface. Il venait de l'appeler, et il savait qu'il y avait un but à cet appel. Il y avait toujours eu un but à ses appels. Il attendit la suite, bien que son ami n'ait prononcé que deux mots.

-Comment vas-tu? Ça fait longtemps hein?

Cette voix le rendait euphorique à un point tel qu'il faillit se mettre à danser en plein milieu de la rue.

-Le fait d'entendre ta voix vient de faire le reste de ma nuit!

Il entendit un soupir moqueur à l'autre bout du combiné. Il s'était tellement ennuyé de lui. Ça faisait presque un an qu'il ne donnait plus de nouvelle. Presque un an qu'il ne venait plus voir aucun membre du groupe. Il croyait sans doute que tous l'avaient facilement remplacé par Matoi. Les autres peut-être, en fait il s'en foutait, mais pas lui. Il tenait beaucoup trop à cet être pour l'oublier. Il n'avait jamais été attiré sexuellement par lui, ni de manière émotionnelle mais il avait toujours trouvé une porte de sortie lorsque celui-ci était à ses côtés. C'était un peu comme son maître spirituel dans la vie. Et plus que tout en ce moment, il avait besoin de le voir _lui_!

-Shion, c'est bien toi? Je suis pas en plein rêve au moins?

Éclat de rire suivit d'un commentaire sarcastique caractéristique à la personne qu'était Shion. Cet état d'esprit lui avait terriblement manqué.

-On dirait une jeune fille qui retrouve son amant perdu.

Ce fut au tour du chanteur d'éclater de rire.

-Eh bien, ça aurait l'air moins pathétique si monsieur avait pas laissé son meilleur pote en plan pendant presque un an…

L'autre parut s'être refrogné dans la réponse qui suivit ce commentaire.

-J'avais un grand besoin de quitter ce pays. Il fallait que je parte ailleurs pour changer un peu de monde. Et tu sais autant que moi que j'en avais besoin alors, ne me fait pas de reproche!

Il ne le savait que trop bien. Simplement, il s'était tellement ennuyé de lui. Et, maintenant, il avait des millions de choses à lui raconter. Mais, pour l'instant, le plus important était qu'ils se fixent rendez-vous pour se voir. Si Shion l'avait appelé, c'était pour ça et tous deux le savaient. Au moins, le blond n'était pas tout seul à ressentir un grand vide depuis l'évaporation de l'ex drummer de son groupe.

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on se voit??

C'était direct. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de tourner autour du pot, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

-Demain ça te dit? Demain soir, même endroit, même heure que d'habitude?

L'autre sembla prendre son temps pour réfléchir. En fait, il ne faisait que prolonger le moment qu'ils « passaient » ensemble car, quoi qu'il en dise, il était moins enclin à montrer ses émotions que son ami, il s'était royalement ennuyé de la présence de son chanteur favoris.

-C'est d'accord! À demain! »

Sur ce, tous deux raccrochèrent, heureux de ce court entretient qui recommencerait le lendemain.

OWARI

[1]Pic, montagne, gros…

[2]J'ai jamais rien vu de tel, mais il fallait que ça ait l'air dégueux… J'aurais du y ajouter des œufs!


	7. Départ

Départ

Balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, Riku était assis sur un banc et contemplait le ciel d'un air songeur. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, journée idéal pour des retrouvailles. Le vent était doux et il ressemblait à une caresse lorsqu'il frôlait la peau. Il était arrivé à l'avance à l'heure du rendez-vous, comme avant que Shion ne parte. Il regardait à présent le cerisier qui se trouvait devant lui. Bientôt, il serait en fleur, et il espérait pouvoir revenir ici avec son ami lorsque ce serait le cas.

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'ils connaissaient ce parc et qu'ils allaient s'y rejoindre dès qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous. Shion l'avait découvert à la mort de sa sœur jumelle, quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait été atteinte d'une leucémie mais l'avait su trop tard et elle en était morte. Le cimetière où elle avait été enterrée n'était pas très loin et c'est en se sauvant de l'horrible spectacle de la mise en terre que Shion s'était retrouvé assis sous le grand sakura à pleurer son unique sœur, sa deuxième moitié. Après un long moment, il réussi à appeler au seul numéro dont il se souvenait à cet instant, celui du chanteur. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, il ne dit rien, il le regarda et, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce que l'ex batteur voulait, il le prit dans ses bras, le serra très fort et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour le ramener chez lui. C'est cette histoire qui les avait lié tous les deux. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus comme des frères et ça s'arrêtait là. Lorsqu'il parti, Shion ne pensa qu'au jour où il reverrait son nouveau frère, et c'était pareil du côté de Riku. Par chance, le destin l'avait ramené plus vite que ce que le blond n'y aurait cru.

Une silhouette se forma à la droite du chanteur. Il se retourna rapidement et aperçut son meilleur ami qui avançait lentement, le plus grand sourire qu'il avait jamais vu plaqué sur ses lèvres. Le nain se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à lui. Il se retint pourtant de se jeter à son cou et, à la place, lui claqua l'épaule de manière virile[1]. L'autre le regarda intrigué, son sourire disparaissant d'un seul coup et, ayant compris de quoi il s'agissait, il se mit à rire et le prit dans ses bras. Ce rire, ça faisait un million d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, en fait, c'est l'impression que Riku avait. Ils se regardèrent et reprirent un peu de sérieux. Les choses qu'ils avaient à se dire étaient tellement nombreuses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les remettre à plus tard, sinon ils oublieraient tous deux une partie de ces souvenirs important qu'ils avaient à se raconter. Ils passèrent en silence sous les branches du sakura et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, le dos contre l'écorce. L'odeur des fleurs de cerisier faisait remonter tant de souvenir qu'ils ne parlèrent pas durant un long moment. Puis, sentant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de cette façon, Shion décida de tuer ce silence, quoi qu'il n'eut rien de lourd. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et le regarda amicalement.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il de bien au Japon?

Son petit sourire enjôleur rappela à Riku combien il était parti longtemps. Il en avait gros sur le cœur et avait réellement besoin de se confier à lui, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il préféra ne pas parler de lui en premier.

-Moi ça passe après! Et toi? Comment c'était la Corée?

L'ancien batteur de Phantasmagoria était allé faire un tour chez des gens de sa famille qui avaient déménagé en Corée à cause de mari de sa cousine. Il avait eu besoin de faire le vide et c'était retrouvé dans un autre pays, un endroit où il n'avait appris que l'essentiel de la langue puisqu'il rendait souvent visite à sa parente.

-Hum… eh bien… Différent quoi!

Cette réponse était un peu trop évasive, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, et le chanteur resta un peu surpris par cette réponse.

-C'est précis…

Il ne voulait pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait fait tout de suite. Il était trop habitué d'entendre son ami déballé son sac en premier. Son attitude depuis qu'il lui avait téléphoné la veille lui disait qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur.

-Mais tu a l'air d'avoir besoin de parler plus que moi…

L'autre le regarda quelque peu interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? J'ai rien dit qui pouvait laisser transparaître **ça**!

Il appuya tellement fort sur le « ça » qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave. Il se mit à s'inquiéter. Il y avait un sous-entendu dans ce simple mot prononcé trop fort, il le savait. Quelque chose de pas croyable allait lui être révélé, il en était certain.

-Quoi **ça**? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dis-moi?

Le chanteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait eu l'intention de tout lui dire depuis le début, mais il aurait voulu que l'autre ne s'aperçoive pas tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Il aurait voulu que Shion profite de son voyage encore quelques instants en lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait vu d'incroyable en Corée. Mais lorsqu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, mieux valait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite sinon il s'imaginait toutes sortes de choses trop délirantes pour être dîtes. Il se lança donc dans son récit, mais le fit attendre quelque peu, cherchant ses mots. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Shion ne le jugerait pas, il le savait. Par contre, il lui ferait sûrement la morale.

-Ça a commencé il y a environ trois mois. Il fit une pause, il cherchait ses mots. Okabe a tout planifié et, il savait que je l'aimais, c'était évident… Je dit « aimais » car maintenant je ne l'aime plus, mais je vais trop loin je crois. Une soir, on est allé dans un bar et, comme il s'en doutait, les Dir en grey en personne étaient là. Je me suis dit « Ouah, le groupe le plus populaire du Japon, j'vais aller les voir avec Okabe! », mais disons que ça c'est pas passé dans le normes. Le blond eu un rire froid, presque méprisant. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde que Toru… pardon Kyô, ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche. Seulement, il est allé droit sur lui, lui a dit je me souviens plus quoi et s'est jeté sur lui. Il l'a embrassé à pleine bouche. Bien évidemment, j'étais jaloux de cet espèce de chanteur à la noix! Mais Okabe m'a dit que, si je réussissait à le rendre dépendant de moi pour ensuite coucher avec lui et ne plus jamais lui donner de nouvelle, il me laisserait une place dans son lit. Quel idiot j'ai été, pfff… Il prit un respiration et soupira de nouveau. Il aurait voulu que Shion le frappe, mais il savait qu'il était trop indulgent pour faire ça. Mais ça ne finit pas là, au nom! Car, je l'ai raccompagné très chez lui pour voir où il vivait, comme notre leader chéri me l'avait si gentiment demandé. Alors je l'ai fait et ensuite, je suis retourné voir Okabe et il m'a dévoilé son plan…

-Tu as accepté n'est-ce pas?

Il baissa les yeux de ceux de son ami, honteux.

-Bien sûre qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je suis vieux jeu, tu le sais non? Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas par amour? Enfin, le lendemain, je suis allé dans le cartier pour essayer de le croiser et, effectivement, je l'ai vu sur la terrasse d'un café en compagnie d'une occidentale aux cheveux noirs. Elle est magnifique tu sais, très belle. Elle se nomme Kathlyn, mais il n'y a que moi et Okabe qui le savons… Il leva la main face à la question qui allait être posé par son auditeur. En temps et lieu. Donc, elle le quittait quand je suis arrivé. Bah en fait, j'ai attendu qu'elle parte mais bon… Et il fallait absolument que j'ai une attitude exaspérante selon Okabe… 'Fin bref, c'est arrivé souvent que je lui colle au bask' simplement pour monsieur notre grand maître… Seulement, plus j'étais avec Kyô, plus je me sentais bien et plus je l'appréciais lui. Et puis un soir, il y a environ un mois et demi, je suis allé chez Okabe pour discuter de ce plan qui me déplaisait de plus en plus. Sa voix se mit à trembler un peu. Quand je suis entré dans l'appartement, il est sorti nu de sa chambre. Disons que j'ai apprécié la vu jusqu'à ce que, après avoir discuté un moment, Kathlyn sorte à son tour totalement nue de la chambre…

Le brun le coupa dans son discourt, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir, même si ça paraissait futile.

-Mais comment ils l'appellent, cette Kathlyn, s'ils ne l'appellent pas comme ça?

Le plus petit pu contrôler sa voix un moment, et souffla le nom en un murmure.

-Dai… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi continuer maintenant! Si tu parles encore, je ne serai pas capable de terminer ce que je doit AB-SO-LU-MENT dire…

Shion hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Il la traitait comme si c'était son petit chien… Et elle se laissait faire… Tout ça tout simplement pour ne pas blesser Kyô! On est aussi idiot l'un que l'autre… Mais c'est pas clair si je te dis ça hein… Moi j'ai pu rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle seulement hier… À l'enterrement du beau-frère de Kaoru, le leader de Dir en grey… Je me suis senti mal, alors je suis allé prendre un peu l'air… Et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi… Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant à mettre ses idées en place dans son petit crâne débordant. Mais il faut que je revienne à ce que je voulais dire AVANT. Elle se laissait faire comme un petit chien docile… Et puis, il a dit quelque chose… Parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile d'habitude et il a répondu… il a dit qu'elle se laissait passer sur le corps par n'importe qui… Et ça l'a vraiment insulté je crois… Et elle avait l'air honteuse en plus… Elle est allé s'habillé alors il lui a dit un truc du genre qu'il s'en foutait si elle se rhabillait, sauf qu'elle n'a pas répondu. Et c'est la qu'il a perdu les pédales… Sa voix se remettait à trembler. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Il a essayer de la faire parler sauf que, elle ne répondait pas du tout, il s'est fâcher et s'est mis à la gifler. Elle ne répondait toujours pas! Elle… il m'a traîné dehors par les cheveux et il… on l'entendait hurlé partout, mais personne n'est venu… Il la frappait plus fort… et je crois que ça n'est pas tout… Les larmes avait commencé à couler. La culpabilité sortait d'un seul coup, mais il savait qu'il y en aurait toujours une partie, tant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir en aide à la jeune américaine. Je… je crois qu'il l'a violé…

Les images défilaient dans la tête du blond. Tellement d'images pour un si court instant. Il voulait remonter en arrière, l'aider, la sauver! Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est pleurer, la tête entre les mains, en présence de son meilleur ami qui l'avait écouter du début à la fin sans le juger. Il aurait voulu que celui-ci le juge, qu'il lui prouve qu'il était mauvais.

-Le pire dans cette histoire, le pire… j'ai rien fait! Je n'ai même pas réagit! Je n'ai pas attendu de ne plus rien entendre, je suis tout simplement parti… Il eut un espèce de gémissement saccadé. Je l'ai laissé toute seule avec lui! Je ne vaut pas mieux que lui…

L'ex batteur, ne sachant que lui répondre, se contenta de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Riku, totalement décontenancé par ce geste subit, le repoussa de toutes ses forces et l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. Il se redressa pour voir où avait atterrit son ami et le vit étendu sur l'herbe en train de rire comme un taré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Pourquoi t'as fais… ÇA?

Le brun était de plus en plus hilare. L'incompréhension de son acolyte le faisait rire d'une manière impossible. Il se leva et alla se planter devant le blond, toujours assis, lorsque sa crise fut passée.

-Tu es tellement naïf! Je trouve ça trop mignon! Il eut un soupir moqueur. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours eu envi de coucher avec toi au moins une fois… Une sourire apparut lorsqu'il vit la mine surprise de son compagnon. Tu sais, cette espèce de pureté que aucune personne ou presque n'a mais qui attire les gens autour d'elle comme un aimant, eh bien je crois bien que t'as ça… Toutes les personnes qui t'ont jamais aimé te trouvait irrésistiblement angélique et naïf, c'est ça ton charme… Et moi j'ai toujours été fou de ce côté-là chez toi… Pourquoi penses-tu que j'essayais toujours de te faire autant boire quand on était que nous deux? Le pire, c'est que j'ai jamais réussit…

Riku était de plus en plus ébahit par cette révélation. Lui, un être angélique? Et son meilleur pote voulait baiser avec lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré!? Ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

-Mais…

Il fut coupé sec par le rire de Shion.

-Je ne veux rien dire qui puisse te blesser Riku, t'as toujours été mon ange à moi, mais c'est tout simplement la vérité. Je suis attiré par ton côté pur alors, dis-moi, pourquoi serais-tu pire que **lui**? Tu n'es pas assez objectif mon vieux je crois…

Le vocaliste était loin de comprendre pourquoi il lui disait ça maintenant et ce que ça avait à voir, même s'il avait l'impression de tout s'être fait expliquer.

-Shion...

Il fut coupé par un baiser suppliant. Cette fois-ci, il fut repoussé avec plus de douceur, mais Shion insista avec une phrase qui frappa le blond de plein fouet.

-Riku, je vais retourner en Corée et me marier. Tu comprends? Je vais épouser une femme qui s'appel Mee na Hun! Et je vais HABITER en Corée après ça… tu ne me verras plus tu comprends? Il baissa les yeux en même temps que le ton de sa voix. Il avait l'air de souffrir de ce départ qui approchait. Je voudrais simplement emporter un morceau d'ange avec moi, le souvenir inoubliable de tes ailes lorsque je les verrai… S'il te plaît…

Il allait partir pour de bon! Shion était parti sans rien dire à personne il y avait presque un an, lui ayant seulement laissé un texto pour lui dire dans quel pays il allait, et était seulement venu lui dire au revoir une seconde fois, la dernière fois! Il n'allait quand même pas lui refuser ce si petit geste.

-C'est d'accord… Il soupira de s'entendre dire ça. Mais ne revient jamais me voir, s'il te plaît, car je souffrirai encore plus de te voir partir une troisième fois! Seulement, avertis-moi lorsque tu seras en danger ou à l'article de la mort…

L'ex musicien n'avait pas attendu qu'il ait fini sa tirade pour commencer à le déshabiller, mais se fit stopper pour la troisième fois durant son travail de séduction. Il allait railler mais fut couper par le chanteur qui avait une remarque bien plus qu'intelligente.

-Tu veux quand même pas faire ça en plein milieu d'un parc publique?

Il avoua que son plan de génie était un peu foireux s'il devait faire ça là. Riku lui proposa donc de l'emmener chez lui pour faire ça dans un endroit plus correct. L'idée fut voté à majorité et ils prirent donc les chemins de l'appartement. Leur dernière fête ensemble, la plus réussit. Leur dernière rencontre.

« Il faisait plus froid avant qu'il ne fasse noir, non? Je n'y voyais plus rien c'était atroce… Par chance la lumière est revenue. Mais je ne me souviens plus du tout où je suis, ni qui je suis d'ailleurs. Mais j'aime cette chaleur. C'est apaisant. On dirait que je suis en feu. Bien sûre, ce n'est qu'une impression. En fait, je ne suis plus sûre de rien avec tout ça, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Dans quelle position est-ce que je suis? Il y a quelque chose sous moi, je doit être couchée sur le dos. Ouais, en y repensant, ça paraît logique. Est-ce que je peux me redresser? Je me souviens même plus comment on fait… Pourtant je me souviens que c'est facile. Je devrais peut-être faire un essaie! C'est étrange comme sensation, je n'y pense même pas, mais on dirait que mon cerveau le commande à mes bras. Bon, je suis assise maintenant au moins…OH MON DIEU! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Un fantôme? C'est pas possible, je dois rêver là, c'est sûre! Autrement je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette femme flotterait à deux mètres du sol…Mais elle est vraiment belle! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là? C'est moi ou le décor me dit vaguement quelque chose? Est-ce que tout ne pourrais pas arrêter de me déconcentrer et d'occuper mon esprit en même temps? C'est décourageant. Bon alors, essayons premièrement de se rappeler où nous sommes! Et d'arrêter de nous vouvoyer… Bon, regarde autour de toi; où es-tu? Oh! C'est la moquette de Kaoru ça non? Bah ouais, je crois que j'ai vomis dessus tout à l'heure…Ce qui veut dire, que je serais dans sa chambre. Cool, je sais où je me trouve. Maintenant, qui est cette femme qui… m'observe fixement à m'en faire peur?Oh mon dieu, ce visage… Il est si beau. Cet air mélancolique, ce regard plein de tristesse, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Est-ce que je peux toucher son visage? Est-ce que, si je lui effleure la joue, cette tristesse s'en ira? Pourtant, je n'ai rien à perdre alors pourquoi cette question? Je vais y aller doucement. Il y a… un aura blanc autour d'elle. J'ai peur qu'il ne disparaisse…

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Cette peau, a peau est si belle… J'ai envie de la toucher.

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si triste? »

Ce contact, sa peau est si douce. Pourtant, elle est si froide…

« Ne pleurez pas! »

Essuyer ces larmes… Il faut essuyer ces larmes… Elle ne doit pas être triste… Son aura! Il s'en va! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi est-ce que son aura est aspiré?! Pourquoi elle souri tout d'un coup? J'y comprend plus rien moi! En plus elle ne m'a rien dit du tout et je n'ai rien fait pour la réconforter!

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin? Expliquez-moi! »

Elle… Elle disparaît!

« Non revenez! Ne me laissez pas seule ici! J'ai peur toute seule! »

Ce sourire, ce merveilleux sourire… il me donne envi de pleurer. Mais, JE pleure! Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

**« Tu ne seras plus jamais seule… Prend soin de lui Kathlyn, prend soin d'eux… »**

Hein? Mais de qui elle parle? J'y pige quedale moi!

« Hé attendez! Revenez! Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi? »

Ouah, c'est cool… tout à coup j'ai l'impression de voler, c'est étrange non… Comme si je tombais dans le vide… C'est… AÏE! C'était quoi ce coup dans le ventre…? »

* * *

« DAI!

Kaoru s'était jeté à la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en bas. La chute aurait été fatale puisqu'il vivait au quatrième étage. Il la ramena contre son torse et s'éloigna le plus possible de la fenêtre. Il s'assit ensuite sur le plancher, accoté sur la chambranle et desserra un peu l'emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. Elle le regarda un instant, les yeux dans le vague, et sembla tout à coup ramenée à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kao?

Il relâcha son souffle. Pendant un instant, il croyait qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Sa voix, un peu trop énergique par rapport au fait qu'elle était malade le soir d'avant, le rassura un peu.

-Je t'empêche de te jeter par la fenêtre, et toi?

Dai sursauta. Elle, se jeter par la fenêtre? Mais c'était impensable! Elle tenait trop à la vie pour faire un truc aussi idiot. Et puis, elle dormait, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir essayé de se jeter en bas du quatrième étage. Elle se souvenait d'avoir fait un rêve, étrange mais agréable, mais pas d'avoir essayé de se jeter en bas de l'appartement du guitariste.

-Eh, j'y comprend rien moi… je dormais alors je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais essayé de me jeter par la fenêtre.

Ne croyant pas qu'elle mente, mais tout de même intrigué, le guitariste se dit qu'elle devait seulement être somnambule.

-Enfin bref, oublions ça… L'important c'est que tu n'aies pas sauté…

-Ouais… et merci de m'avoir empêché de faire ça…

C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte, un peu gênés, qu'ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dai se leva machinalement et tendit la main vers Kaoru, la gêne s'étant envolée dès que le contact fut rompu. Le leader de Dir en grey n'hésita pas une seconde et se laissa aider à se remettre sur pied.

C'est en prenant la main de son hôte que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements mais bien des vêtements de garçon, qui ne pouvais pas appartenir aux voisins.

-Tu m'as changé?

Le brun fut repris d'une gêne encore plus vive que celle qui venait de le quitter. Il se mit à regarder fixement le sol, de plus en plus rouge et réussi à parler après un petit moment de silence.

-Bah, ton t-shirt était plein de vomis et je voulais pas que ça croûte sur toi alors j'ai décidé de te changer… Et n'ai aucun soucis, je t'ai pas plotté[2] je te le jure!

La jeune occidentale fut bien amusé par la dernière phrase, car elle savait qu'il disait la vérité, mais elle trouvait la justification hilarante. Elle lui baisa la joue après quoi elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle le savait bien.

-Bon, tu me diras lorsque mon linge sera propre, sinon je pars avec tes vêtements et te ne les reverras pas avant au moins trois ans!

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce à la recherche de la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir et de se remplir la boche de dentifrice pour faire partir le goût acide des liquides gastriques.

Le musicien regarda la jeune femme quitté la pièce sans rien y comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi certaine, avoir aussi confiance en lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. C'est alors que, perdu dans ses réflexions, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange autour de Dai. Il y avait un espèce d'aura blanche à peine perceptible qui l'entourait. Il crut même, durant un moment, percevoir les contours d'ailes.

OWARI

[1]Le pire c'est que Riku est un incontestable efféminé!!

[2]Tripoter pour ceux qui avaient pas compris.


	8. Is there any hope?

En entrant dans l'appartement, Dai avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle ne laissa pourtant nullement paraître. Le simple fait d'entrer de ce sublime logement lui donnait l'impression d'entrer dans l'antre du démon en personne. Seulement, voyant le visage heureux et épanouis de son compagnon, elle sut que quelque chose clochait, qu'il y avait pire que d'habitude à venir. Il l'invita poliment à s'installer sur le canapé après quoi il lui apporta une bière, s'en prenant une par la même occasion. N'ayant pas confiance en lui, elle refusa gentiment et se mit à fixer le téléviseur éteint devant elle. L'autre se contenta de prendre la bière et de la remettre au frigo. Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il devait téléphoner et qu'il ne serait pas long, elle eut comme un doute. D'habitude il ne téléphonait pas quand elle était là, préférant commencer par la défoncer pour ensuite piquer un somme tandis qu'elle retournait sagement chez elle. La deuxième option était quand il ne s'endormait pas et qu'il préférait recommencer, pour également s'endormir par la suite, tandis qu'elle retournait chez elle après un énorme laps de temps. Elle se dit pourtant qu'il devait seulement faire un téléphone d'affaire et qu'elle était arrivée plus rapidement que prévu. Elle retira sa veste, qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, et attendit bien sagement que son hôte revienne, afin de contenter celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle se leva, prête à se diriger vers la chambre, comme à chaque fois, mais Kisaki lui dit de se rasseoir. Intriguée, elle s'assit, l'air perplexe, et attendit qu'il lui explique.

«Nous allons avoir une invitée de marque ce soir… dit-il tout simplement.

Devant l'expression interrogatrice de Dai, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je ne sais pas si tu la connais… C'est une amie de Daisuke… Je ne sais pas si son nom te dis quelque chose… elle se nomme Keiko.

Dai fronça les sourcils. Keiko et Kisaki? Ça cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait. De plus, le fait que ce soit Keiko qui vienne ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Elle était sûre qu'il avait organisé quelque chose avec elle et que c'était la cause de ce sourire arrogant qu'il lui avait fait. Il savais qu'elles se connaissaient, elle en était sûre. Et cette chère pouffiasse lui ferait sûrement payer sa dernière humiliation, c'était certain. Tout à coup, il y eut comme un flash back dans son cerveau, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. L'homme qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve… Et elle se souvenait maintenant avoir vu Keiko également. Cette constatation la poussa à fuir le plus loin possible de ces deux énergumènes. Il y avait également le fait que son rêve lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire, ce qui l'effrayait davantage que les deux êtres en tant que tel.

Elle se leva lentement et le plus silencieusement, puisque le bassiste était retourné faire ses bricoles dans la cuisine, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Seulement, à peine l'eut-elle ouverte qu'elle la referma, se rendant compte qu'elle avait laissé sa veste et son porte-feuille sur le canapé. Elle referma donc la porte sans un bruit et retourna chercher ses biens. Après avoir enfilé sa veste et mis son porte-feuille dans sa poche, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Seulement cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir. L'autre était arrivé tout aussi silencieusement que la manière dont la jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter et avait pousser la porte de toutes ses forces. Il lui fit un sourire où se mêlait mépris et perversité et il la poussa vers le canapé pour qu'elle s'y installe à nouveau. Pour ne pas qu'elle reprenne l'envi de fuir ce qui l'attendait, il décida de rester avec elle et de simplement la tripoter. Cela dura une éternité pour elle, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un passe-temps des plus divertissants. Pourtant il n'aimait pas le manque de réaction de sa partenaire. Habituellement, soit elle essayait de le repousser, soit elle finissait par se laisser aller à force de douleur, quand ça arrivait, mais là elle ne faisait que fixer la porte, ce qui commençait à l'enrager. L'homme décida donc, après un moment, de la faire revenir à lui, de manière assez brutale. Il tira sa tête en arrière avec ces cheveux et mordit son artère assez fort pour l'entendre crier. Satisfait, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire de satisfaction flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Peu m'importe ce qui te préoccupe ou te fait peur, en ce moment, ce devrait être moi! »

C'était justement, d'une certaine manière, ce qui l'inquiétait. Son regard commença à passer de la porte à Kisaki, puis de Kisaki à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant passer la jeune Keiko, tout de noir vêtue. Elle avait l'air un peu pressée. Kisaki s'empressa de se lever pour l'accueillir et lui prendre son manteau, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Je suis venue te porter ce que tu voulais… Je ne peux pas rester, désolée, dit-elle. »

Sur ce, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du bassiste qui répondit à son baiser en lui enfonçant la langue dans la bouche et en lui empoignant une fesse. Ce fut elle qui mit fin au contact et, se détournant, lança un regard meurtrier à l'occidentale après quoi elle déposa un sac de papier sur la table de l'entrée et ressorti par où elle était entrée. La jeune femme assise sur le divan fixa ledit sac. Un mot le décrivait, inquiétant, tout comme le reste de la scène à ses yeux. Elle se leva pour aller prendre l'objet, tellement elle était obnubilé par celui-ci, oubliant Kisaki. Il était pourtant bien là et lui barra la route.

« Tu verras ce que c'est en temps et lieu, ma belle… »

Il lui mordit la lèvre au passage avant de lui désigner le canapé où elle avait passé quarante-cinq minutes à attendre. Il prit le sac et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il retourna dans la cuisine et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à la gaijin. Celle-ci le prit, le stress qu'elle se mettait elle-même commençant à la déshydrater. Elle en bu quelques gorgées et le déposa sur la table basse devant elle. Le castor en paru satisfait, car il s'installa sur le fauteuil en biais avec le canapé avec un sourire béant sur les lèvres et se mit à la regarder fixement. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit, trop tard, qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Elle se leva à nouveau pour quitter, ou tenta de le faire, mais le bassiste fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il l'intercepta alors qu'elle se mettait sur ses pieds et que s'en suivit une presque chute sur le divan, qui fut évitée par les bras de Kisaki. Il ramena Dai contre lui, alors que celle-ci sentait ses jambes lui peser, et il la tira dans la chambre, elle ayant de la difficulté à placer un pied devant l'autre. Il la laissa choire sur le lit avec un soin qui, jusqu'alors, avait été inexistant chez lui et inespéré de sa part. Elle tenta de se redresser alors que lui montait sur elle, mais Dai s'aperçut que toutes sensations s'étaient décuplées et que lorsqu'elle tentait de bouger, son corps comme celui de son agresseur pesait des tonnes. Elle abandonna donc et se laissa manier par le roux. L'effet de ce qu'il avait mis dans l'eau amplifiait grandement les sensations qu,elle avait lorsqu'il souleva son t-shirt, laissant ses doigts courir sur ses hanches. Elle gémissait au moindre contact. Le bassiste semblait apprécier ce changement involontaire d'attitude de la part de la canadienne.

C'est alors qu'il ressortit le sac.

La première chose qu'il en sortit fut de banales menottes en fer rouillé. Il menotta les poignets de la jeune femme après l'un des barreaux de la tête du lit. Le métal enserrait fermement les poignets de la dominée et frottait désagréablement sa peau. La seconde chose fut un scalpel.

Normalement, l'occidentale se serait débattue, mais la drogue avait embrouillé son esprit et elle ne réussit qu'à gémir une plainte lorsque Kisaki commença à promener la lame glacée sur le corps déjà couvert d'ecchymoses et qu'il l'entailla pour la première fois.

*** * ***

Kyo se réveilla au moment où le soleil passa sur ses yeux. Le silence accompagna son levé, seulement brisé par la respiration lente et neutre de l'autre blond profondément endormi. La vue du chanteur l'agaçait, il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, le simple écho de son souffle, un seul son de la part de Riku suffisait à ce que le plus petit veuille le faire taire en enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce qu'il fit, réveillant ainsi le dormeur par la même occasion. Ce dernier répondit à la sauvage attaque en rendant la pareille au chanteur de Dir en Grey. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à l'échange, devant chacun reprendre leur souffle, Riku se mit à rire.

-Bonjour! S'exclama-t-il, quelque peu égaillé par son réveil.

Kyo répondit par un grognement. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de se voir pour coucher ensemble, selon les humeurs du warumono. Riku acceptait sans broncher toutes ses sautes d'humeur, ses caprices et ses innovation, se sentant toujours coupable. Même lorsqu'il décidait, comme la première fois, qu'il voulait lui faire mal, le chanteur de Phantasmagoria le laissait faire, aussi docile qu'un chien obéissant. Cette docilité avait le don d'énerver le nain, mais le plus grand n'en changeait pas, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

Pourtant, l'ironie voulait qu'il ne puisse se passer de lui, s'ennuyant à mourir lorsque le plus grand des deux n'était pas là.

* * *

Kaoru ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis l'internement de sa sœur, il n'avait aucune gardienne pour sa fille et se refusait catégoriquement de la confier à une parfaite inconnue. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner elle, sa princesse, sa vie, mais le groupe était l'autre partie de sa vie dont il avait besoin et il n'avait aucune envie de le quitter. Pour le moment, les autres acceptaient qu'il ne vienne pas aux répétitions et aux rencontres, compte tenu des circonstances, mais viendrait le temps où il devrait faire quelque chose et prendre une décision.

Alors que toutes ces pensées lui trottaient dans la tête, on sonna à la porte. Soudainement ramené à la réalité, il alla ouvrir à Dai, Die et Kyo qui venaient s'improviser chez lui, pour lui montrer qu'ils le soutenaient. Ils entrèrent comme de vieux habitués dans un bar, saluant Kaoru et Reika au passage. Ils avaient décidé de venir lui préparer à dîner, à eux aussi par le fait même, et d'égayer un peu sa soirée. Kyo, qui était plus doué en préparation de plats congelés, se dévoua une partie de la soirée à jouer avec la petite, l'enfant tenant le blond en très haute estime. Quant à eux, Die et Dai[1] se mirent aux fourneaux. Die bavardant plus avec le maître de la maison qu'il n'aidait la jeune femme. Étant plus habituée qu'eux à faire des pâtes, celle-ci leur préparait des spaghetti bolognaises. Elle prenait également part à la conversation, mais de manière plutôt distraite, se concentrant pour ne pas rater leur repas.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, le roux sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en prit une distraitement, continuant la conversation. Il la mit ensuite dans sa bouche et l'alluma.

La cigarette prit feu.

Surpris, Die se leva d'un bond et l'éteignit rapidement, paniqué. Les deux autres, qui n'avaient rien manqué, ne purent se retenir longtemps et éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

Dans l'autre pièce, Kyo avait seulement vu le guitariste se lever brusquement de son siège et entendu les éclats de rire que ça avait déclenché.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine, Reika dans les bras.

Le leader et la jeune femme étaient trop hilares pour répondre, ce fut donc le roux qui se résigna à lui dire.

-J'ai allumé ma clope à l'envers… marmonna-t-il.

Le blond pouffa, le roux, quant à lui, rougit.

Kaoru et Dai finirent par arrêter des e moquer de lui, après un certain temps, et cette dernière, qui avait fini le repas, sortit des couverts pour servir les gens. Kaoru se leva pour aller l'aider. Il essuya un refus catégorique, la jeune occidentale ne voulant pas qu'il l'aide. Elle demanda à Die, mais celui-ci boudait et Kyo s'occupait de la petite.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, finit-elle par déclarer.

Tout aussi obstiné qu'elle, le brun insistait ardemment.

-Allez, tu as tout fait, dit celui-ci. Va t'asseoir et laisse-moi au moins faire ça!

-Certainement pas! S'entêta-t-elle.

Elle se détourna de lui et prit la louche qu'elle avait sortie pour servir ses pâtes. Les autres la regardaient en se demandant pourquoi ils tenaient tant que ça à les servir, tous les deux. Le plus vieux finit par abandonner et alla s'asseoir tandis que la jeune femme les servait l'un après l'autre.

Elle s'installa à son tour et dû faire réaliser aux hommes que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle.

-Ce n'est pas que je me sente observé, mais…

Ils se détournèrent d'un même mouvement, chose plutôt comique à voir pour Kathlyn, qui ricana après quoi elle leur souhaita la bonne appétit et commença à manger. Les autres suivirent, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir. Reika, elle, demanda à être assise entre Dai et Kyo pour, ainsi, pouvoir détailler la jeune femme.

-T'as des yeux bizarres… dit-elle naïvement.

L'interpellée lui fit un sourire amusé, tandis que le père de la petite lançait à celle-ci un regard remplis de reproches.

-Parce que, de là où je viens, les gens ont tous des yeux comme moi…

La petite médita un instant la réponse, après quoi elle revint à la charge.

-Alors, c'est nous qui avons les yeux bizarres pour toi? S'exclama-t-elle.

Attendrie, Dai posa une main sur la tête de la petite et lui sourit.

-Est-ce que tu trouves que tu as des yeux bizarres? Demanda l'adulte à l'enfant. Reika secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Alors moi non plus! Conclut la canadienne.

La fille du leader entreprit alors une conversation active avec la femme aux cheveux noires, ce qui donna une idée audit leader. Il se garda de la crier haut et fort, mais il saut sur la première occasion de lui en faire part.

Ce fut lorsque Die et Kyo se plantèrent sur la console de jeu de Kaoru et que Reika se mit à jouer avec ses poupées qu'il lui en parla.

-Dai, se lança-t-il, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander…

Lui qui s'attendait à tourner autour du pot une dizaine de minutes, il eut la surprise de se faire devancer.

-Si tu veux que je sois la nounou attitrée de Reika, aucun problème… en fait, je voulais te le proposer puisque j'ai quitté mon job de jour… Et si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, alors va s'y, je t'écoute.

Étonné, il ne su que dire durant quelques secondes, après quoi il lui sourit.

-Non… en fait, je voulais te demander de m'épouser, mais tu peux garder ma fille si tu veux…

Elle éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de poing amical dans les côtes. Pour se venger, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, auquel coup elle riposta en tirant sur sa barbe. Il dû se mettre à la chatouiller pour qu'elle le lâche et ses cris d'agonie attirèrent l'attention des autres.

-Eh oh, cria le blond de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a des enfants ici! Allez vous trouver une chambre!

Réalisant leur proximité et ce dont ils devaient avoir l'air, ils se lâchèrent, quelque peu refroidis par le dernier commentaire de Kyo. Dai alla pourtant s'asseoir à côté de lui, tandis que Kaoru allait se chercher une bière dans le frigo.

La soirée reprit tranquillement un cours normal.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui la veille, après être allé chez Kaoru, Die avait trouvé sa porte ouverte ainsi que Keiko à l'intérieur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup, il n'avait pas été capable de lui refuser une nuit en sa compagnie, sans doute parce que lui aussi en avait envie. Et quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, il fut moins surpris que déçu de voir qu'elle n'était plus là. Il passa la journée à broyer du noir, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un bassiste enjoué.

Le roux ne se souvenait pas qu'ils aient planifiés quoi que ce soit ensemble et il fut étonné lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'exclama-t-il.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Euh… on avait prévu de se voir… tu te souviens?

Le souvenir vague d'une conversation téléphonique à propos d'une sortie lui revint effectivement en mémoire, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il s'agissait de ce jour-là.

-Désolé… je crois pas que je sois en état pour sortir aujourd'hui… dit le guitariste, peu motivé à l'idée de parcourir les magasins avec le jeune homme trop enjoué.

Comme de fait, la remarque ne sembla pas démonter ce dernier, bien au contraire. Voyant que son ami n'était pas dans son assiette, il se dit que le laisser seul à se morfondre était encore pire que de lui faire subir sa bonne humeur. Cela dit, il lui faudrait un idée merveilleuse pour remettre celui-ci d'aplomb, car les boutiques n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il lui rendait le sourire.

Il réfléchit un moment, tandis que son ami le regardait en attendant de savoir si Toshiya partait ou essayait de s'imposer. Évidemment, la seconde option l'emporta.

-Viens avec moi! Dit tout simplement le brun. Avant que l'autre n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il enchaîna. Allez, je sais que c'est quelque chose qui va te changer les idées… viens avec moi!!

Son ton suppliant et ses yeux de chiot abandonné avaient toujours le don de le faire céder, ce qui arriva.

Ils partirent donc pour un lieu inconnu du guitariste, en fait, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Durant tout le trajet dans la voiture du bassiste, il tenta de faire cracher le morceau à ce dernier, sans succès. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle familière au roux qu'il devina. Cette ruelle était rempli de souvenirs de leurs déboires de célibataires, jusqu'à ce que Die ne rencontre Keiko et que Toshiya ne finisse par ne plus penser qu'à Shinya.

-Tu m'emmènes dans un bar de strip-tease? S'exclama-t-il, soudainement très enjoué.

Le brun lui sourit de toutes ses dents et gara son véhicule dans le parking du club de danseuses. Tout à coup moins renfermé sur lui-même, Die sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte du bar, suivit de son ami qui, lui, était amusé par cette conduite enfantine du son aîné.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une jeune infirmière était en train de faire son show devant plusieurs salary man dans la quarantaine qui bavait devant la grâce de ses courbes. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle leur sourit gentiment, sûrement bien contente de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que de vieux dégoûtant pour admirer son corps de rêve. Ses déhanchements sur la musique lascive la rendait plutôt intrigante, elle avait déjà commencé à enlever son sarrau, dévoilant de jolis seins bombés et bronzés, faisant saliver encore plus le vieux assis devant la scène qui maintenait une main sur son pantalon, couvrant sans doute une érection douloureuse que son visage ne manquait pas de trahir.

Le guitariste se commanda un gin et une bière pour son ami, portant moins d'attention à la femme qu'il ne l'aurait fait auparavant. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le bassiste, la danseuse lui adressa un sourire en coin ce à quoi il répondit par un immense sourire et un geste de la main. Die ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci était aussi amicale avec cette effeuilleuse. Se tournant vers elle pour la détailler, il remarqua qu'il la connaissait et que sûrement, Toshiya avait fait la même découverte.

-Ce ne serai pas Ami? Demanda Die en s'installant sur le siège à côté de Toshiya.

Celui-ci fit un mouvement de tête approbatif. Tous deux, lors de leur temps de débauche, s'étaient lié d'amitié avec la jeune femme et l'une de ses collègues. Toutes deux faisaient ce job car elle avait besoin d'argent pour nourrir leurs enfants, mais elles leur avaient dit qu'elle quitterait ce milieu dans le mois à venir. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Ami était toujours là, ainsi que son amie Karin, sans doute.

Ami finit par quitter la scène, mais elle ne vint pas les voir, sans doute avait-elle une autre entrée à préparer. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'une grande femme élancée habillée en geisha. Elle était pieds nus, et sa démarche élégante donnais l'impression qu'elle flottait lorsqu'elle se déplaçait avec son long kimono entrouvert.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de la dominatrice, dont le rôle lui allait parfaitement bien, ses yeux sombres et indifférents parcourant l'assistance avec un air un peu hautain, intimidant la plupart des vieux pervers.

Pour la suivante, un rythme un peu plus sauvage se fit entendre, accueillant une jeune occidentale aux cheveux noirs détachés et à la poitrine opulente qui n'était vêtue que d'un ensemble deux pièces en léopard, qui ne couvrait que sa poitrine, ses côtés sur un côté seulement et son pubis, ainsi que d'escarpins si haut qu'elle se serait sûrement cassé la jambe si elle était tombée avec. Pourtant, elle avait l'air habituée de les porter et lorsqu'elle levait les jambes, se tenant après le poteau, tous les regards portaient à partir du bas pour monter jusqu'à ses petites fesses rondes.

Alors que Toshiya regardait distraitement, laissant à Die le plaisir d'admirer, puisque c'était lui qui en avait vraiment besoin ce dernier avait les poings crispés de chaque côté de son corps, son visage n'exprimait que colère. Il avait bien vu la jeune femme et savait parfaitement qui _elle_ était.  
Et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller _la_ chercher, _la_ tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à chez _elle_ et l'engueuler solidement. Ce fut au moment où _elle_ se tourna vers l'endroit où ils étaient assis et qu'_elle_ se figea que le bassiste réalisé à son tour qui dansait devant eux depuis quelques minutes.

La voyant ainsi se figer, les clients se mirent à se plaindre, la ramenant ainsi sur terre. Beaucoup moins à l'aise, _elle_ reprit ses mouvements, un peu plus maladroits et hésitants, et termina sa danse pour ensuite courir dans la loge, ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis de l'intercepter.

-Est-ce que c'est…? Demanda le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux soupira, comme il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire.

-Ouais… c'est bien Dai…

* * *

Dans la loge, Dai fut interceptée par la grande geisha, surnommée Candy. Celle-ci était la seule fille qui n'avait aucun préjugé raciste envers elle, et donc la seule à lui parler un tant soit peu gentiment. Bien sûre, elle s'en foutait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'amie, elle _les_ avait déjà.

-Pourquoi t'as figé? Demanda Candy, simplement curieuse.

La tête basse, l'occidentale alla s'installer devant son miroir. Par chance, c'était son dernier show de la journée, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle dans quelques instants, le temps de mettre une tenue plus décente et d'éviter le deux musiciens dans la salle, qui allaient, pour sûre, essayer de l'intercepter pour avoir une discussion avec eux. Elle allait devoir passer par derrière.

-Disons que j'ai vu certaines personnes dont j'aurais préféré qu'elles ignorent que j'ai cet emploie… répondit-elle à Candy qui s'impatientait.

Elle salua ensuite son amie et courut directement se changer. Les autres danseuses la regardèrent de manière méprisante quand elle passa à côté d'elles. Le patron entrait alors qu'elle sortait et eut tout juste le temps de lui remettre sa paie et de l'entendre le saluer avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans un cabinet pour retirer ses morceaux de tissus et mettre de vrais vêtements, soit un bleu jean et un débardeur bourgogne avec un croisé sur la poitrine et un col en V. Elle prit sa veste, mis ses vieilles pompes et prit la porte arrière.

Alors qu'elle se permettait enfin de se détendre un peu, elle tourna au coin de la bâtisse pour voir que les deux hommes l'attendait audit coin justement, l'empêchant ainsi de filer devant comme derrière. Résignée, elle attendit que l'un d'eux parle.

Évidemment, ce fut Toshiya, Die ayant trop de difficulté à contrôler sa colère.

-Tu nous avais pas dit que tu faisais du ménage chez les gens durant le jour? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, elle aurait préféré la tempête du roux que ce calme placide.

-C'était vrai à l'époque… se grattant la nuque, elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer. Disons que j'ai été virée car les avances du patron ne me faisaient aucun effet…

Son rire retentit, faux et amer. Le guitariste était tellement crispé qu'il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'imploser. La jeune femme espérait qu'il explose.

Cependant, ce fut Toshiya qui continua.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas nous en parler? Histoire qu'on t'aide à trouver un vrai job?

Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux que le bassiste était déçu et cela la blessait beaucoup plus que si son ami s'était mis à lui hurler des insanités par la tête. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et les garda fixés là un bon moment, n'ayant plus la force de supporter ce regard que le bassiste lui lançait. Elle se retenait fortement de fondre en larmes devant eux, ne voulant pas les attrister plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, trouvant que cela était inapproprié à la situation.

Puis soudain, contre toutes attentes, elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules, mais pas de là où elle aurait pu s'y attendre. Die, qui quelques secondes plutôt, bouillait encore de rage au souvenir de sa bonne amie qui était descendue assez bas pour montrer son corps au premier pervers venu, avait maintenant un air compréhensif et la serrait dans ses bras d'une manière remplie d'amour et d'affection envers elle. Étreinte sûre et réconfortante pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique. Seulement, cet élan eut pour effet de faire éclater son flot de larmes qu'elle tentait consciencieusement de refouler pendant cette minute de silence. Elle ne faisait pourtant aucun bruit, aucune plainte ou bien de pleur, seulement un torrent de perles liquides qui roulaient le long de ses joues chaudes.  
Plus apaisant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être, le Die déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kathlyn, tentant au passage d'écraser quelques larmes avec son pouce. Ce moment leur faisait partager un sentiment de fraternité que eux seuls pouvaient avoir en cet instant, chacun comptant sur l'autre, sachant que tous deux avaient besoin de l'autre, qu'ils ne voulaient que s'entraider mutuellement, être là pour l'autre, en prendre soin, que cette affection allait dans ce sens et uniquement dans celui-là, mais que ce lien unique était aussi fragile que les autres. Elle pleurant, la tête appuyée au creux de l'épaule de celui-ci, ce dernier lui flattant gentiment la tête en gardant son étreinte de l'autre, la couvrant comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

Toshiya, lui, les regardaient envieusement, ne voyant pas que le lien qui les unissait n'était pas celui qu'il pensait être. Curieusement, il sentait l'envie de retourner se jeter dans les bras de Shinya en cet instant, même s'il souffrait atrocement de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pourtant, il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à présent, il avait lui-même accepté de subir ça, cette trahison qui n'en était pas une… De savoir que le batteur était sincèrement amoureux de lui, même après ses actes auprès de la jeune canadienne, donnait une bonne raison au bassiste de vouloir encore voir son visage, de dépendre encore de lui. Même s'il avait fait semblant d'aller bien, il souffrait de ne pas le voir et, à ce moment-là, voyant Die et Kathlyn enlacés ainsi, les seules images que lui avait en tête étaient celles et Shinya et lui, installés à proximité l'un de l'autre sur le divan, ne faisant rien, mais ensemble, toujours avec un contact corporel, qui semblait en dire plus long que leurs propres mots.

* * *

Il avait gardé les clés de l'appartement et n'hésita pas un instant avant d'introduire celles-ci dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte. L'endroit était paisible, les seules sons audibles étaient ceux du vent qui entrait par une fenêtre ouverte, ceux de la tuyauterie qui craquait ainsi qu'une respiration lente, signe qu'une personne dormait. Évidemment, le son provenait du salon, où la frêle silhouette de Shinya se dessinait sur la causeuse, son visage marqué par le quiétude qu'apporte le sommeil.

Sans hésiter, Toshiya s'approcha de lui et, après l'avoir contemplé longtemps, savourant chaque détail qu'il avait pourtant si bien mémorisé du visage androgyne de l'être aimé. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha sur son visage, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à faire réagir la belle au bois dormant qui ouvrit les yeux, surpris pas le contact. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui lui donnait ce baiser princier, si respectueux et aimant, il leva les bras et les passa autour du cou du bassiste. Il avait tant rêvé que celui-ci lui pardonne. Le sentir là, entre ses bras, ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs langues entrelacées, était une chose qu'il n'arrivait plus à espéré quelques heures auparavant.

Tout à coup inquiet à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau, il approfondi le baiser et resserra son étau, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner. Ce geste eut pour effet d'inciter Toshiya à renforcer son étreinte, pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là et que, même après cet incident si blessant, il l'aimait et tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour rester séparé de lui indéfiniment.

OWARI

Commentaire de l'auteure : Fanh! J'ai fini le chapitre 8! Après un an et quatre mois et six jours, j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 8! Et ce n'est malheureusement pas le dernier! J'espère seulement que le neuvième sera moins long à écrire et publier…

* * *

[1] Vous n'êtes pas du tout mélangés, n'est-ce pas?


	9. Wish for an Happy Ending?

Reika et Dai taient toutes deux assises la table manger, la fillette dessinant tout ce qui lui passait par la tte, ladulte tentant de coucher sur papier un paysage quelle avait vu autrefois, lorsquelle rsidait encore en Amrique.  
Kaoru ne devait tre de retour que dans quelques heures, les rptitions ayant repris de bon train puisque le froid entre les membres avait t dissip.

La jeune occidentale avait commenc soccuper de la petite quelques jours plus tt, ayant t force de quitter son emploi de danseuse par Die et Toshiya. Tous deux avaient promis de ne rien dire personne dautre tant quelle soccuperait bien de lenfant, ce dont ils ne doutaient pas une seconde. Elle adorait passer du temps avec la petite, qui ressemblait trangement son pre, autant par son charisme et son intelligence que par son calme pragmatique et son assurance plutt dconcertante pour une fille de son ge. Elle avait galement une imagination dbordante et un talent inn pour le violon, instrument dont elle jouait plusieurs fois par semaine.  
Dai se leva pour se prparer une petite tasse de th, la temprature frache la poussant trouver un moyen de se rchauffer.  
Depuis quelle avait commenc jouer les nounous pour Reika, Dai voyait Kaoru assez souvent, peut-tre plus que la fille de ce dernier qui tais souvent encore au lit lorsquil partait et revenait. Elle avait djeun quelques fois avec lui, lui-mme layant invit manger chez eux. Il lui avait mme offert de dormir par deux fois o il tait arriv prs de trois heures du matin. Offres auxquelles la jeune femme navait su refuser.  
Au moment o son th finit dinfuser, il devait tre 16h30, Kaoru arriva, chose qui tait plutt rare. Il se dbarrassa tranquillement de ses effets en sifflotant aprs avoir lanc un joyeux bonjour, -sa fille tait tellement concentre quelle navait pas eu conscience de son arrive-. Dai esquissa un sourire amus et fit un signe de la main au nouvel arrivant avant daller saccroupir auprs de Reika.

Reika, ma chrie, tu finiras plus tard ton dessin, daccord? Une surprise vient darriver juste pour toi dit la nounou pour faire ragir la petite.

Cette dernire leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice et du sentir un mouvement derrire elle, car son visage sillumina enfin tandis quelle devinait de quelle surprise il sagissait. Elle se tourna une vitesse phnomnale et se jeta tte premire dans les bras de son pre qui laccueillit sans hsitation aucune.  
Leur treinte dura un bon moment, dont profita Dai pour se prparer quitter en ramassant ses effets qui tranaient un peu partout.  
Lattention du pre et de la fille fut finalement attire lorsque loccidentale tenta, sans grand succs, de dposer discrtement ses effets prs de la porte.

Reste encore un peu! Cria Reika, toute triste.

Derrire elle, Kaoru la suppliait presque des yeux de rester avec eux pour faire plaisir la petite.

Voyons, rpondit Dai, tu ne vas pas gcher tout ce prcieux temps avec ton papa juste pour rester avec moi! Et puis, je reviens demain, promis jur! Lui dit-elle avant de lembrasser sur le front.

Moi aussi, jaimerais bien que tu restes dit Kaoru son tour, surprenant quelque peu la nounou de sa fille.

Cette dernire lui fit simplement un sourire avant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter la petite famille. Elle aurait ador rester avec eux, mais elle avait dautres affaires rgler.

* * *

Riku sinstalla sur le canap ct de Kyo. Celui-ci dormait dun sommeil profond, ayant englouti son dner une vitesse foudroyante.  
Il tait si adorable lorsquil dormait. Son air paisible tait si reposant.  
Le plus grand se blottit contre lendormi. Il prit une grande respiration de bien tre lorsquil fut confortablement install. Il aurait pu rester ainsi le restant de ses jours.  
Pour une fois, tous deux passaient un bon moment, presque normal, sans aucune barrire imaginaire cre par lun ou lautre pour empcher les sentiments de se former. Ctait si puisant de toujours devoir faire cela. Ce moment de rpit tait plus quapprci, si ce ntait savour.

Emport par un lan subite, -de folie sans doute-, Riku embrassa la gorge dcouverte de son amant assoupi. Un autre bais sen suivit, jusqu ce que, suivant une ide folle, il se glisse califourchon sur Kyo pour lembrasser partout de mille et un baisers papillon dune lgret sans prcdent.  
Aprs un long moment o seul lassaillant semblait prendre plaisir ce petit jeu, il dcida de cesser, refroidi par le manque de raction de son partenaire. Celui-ci, pourtant, contre toutes attentes, lencercla alors de ses fins bras muscls.

Surtout, narrte pas, sil-te-plat gmit-il tout bas.

Ces simples mots ramenrent le plus jeune contre celui qui sortait peine du pays des songes, le couvrant de ces baisers qui leur semblaient tous deux tout aussi passionns que ces baiss ardents quils changeaient au lit.  
Finalement, Kyo dcida de mettre fin ces petits dlices pour que ses lvres puissent entrer en contact avec celles de son bourreaux et que se langue puisse se tendre jusqu la sienne.  
Quand, enfin, ils se sparrent, Riku pleurait et Kyo le regardait tristement. Le plus jeune se pencha loreille du plus vieux, lui murmurant loreille.

Je taime souffla-t-il, avant de se lever reculons, prt se faire jeter, prt partir.

Seulement, le scnario ne se passa pas comme il lavait cru. Il croyait dur comme fer que Kyo ne restait avec lui que pour ses jeux et que tout amour tait de ce fait totalement impossible. Seulement, le chanteur de Dir en Grey tait dj tellement entich de lui quil naurait pu le laisser sen aller, mme en sachant que leur relation navait commenc que sur un gros mensonge. personne dautre il naurait pu pardonner, mais pour lui il aurait tout fait pour le garder.  
Kyo bondit donc sur ses pieds et sappropria, une nouvelle fois, violemment la bouche de son partenaire, dcid sy accrocher comme si sa vie en dpendait.

* * *

Die, Toshiya et Shinya se promenaient tous trois dans les rues dAkihabara, le roux cherchant dsesprment un lecteur DVD des plus performants pour aller avec son nouvel cran plat.  
Tous trois samusaient bien depuis le dbut de laprs-midi, se chamaillant amicalement dans la rue tout en pointant du doigt tout ce qui tait intressant ou amusant. Les deux tourtereaux semblaient rayonner depuis leur rconciliation et cela faisait particulirement plaisir voir pour le roux qui stait beaucoup inquit pour le bassiste. videmment, il se sentait un peu exclu face au couple qui tait quelque peu dans sa bulle, mais ses amis ne manquaient jamais de se rappeler lordre pour ne pas le mettre lcart, mme si ils drivaient bien vite sur leur petit nuage.  
un moment, alors que mme lui tait perdu dans ses penses de son ct, il fut attir par un objet dans une vitrine. Il ne sy attarda quun moment, mais juste assez longtemps pour quon lui ouvre la porte dessus, une personne un peu plus petite que lui aux paules carres et aux cheveux roses rouges avec des mches noires tenant une caisse bout de bras.

Ae! Sexclama-t-il, plus par rflexe quautre chose.

Il nen fallut pourtant pas plus pour que la personne la caisse la lche aussitt et se tourne vers lui comme une furie.

Jvous ai fait mal? PARDON, PARDON MONSIEUR!! Je suis TELLEMENT dsole!! Rptait-elle sans cesse, lempchant de placer un mot pour lui dire que ce ntait absolument rien. Jespre que vous avez rien de cas! Continuait-elle en tournant autour de lui de manire tourdissante.

En ayant finalement assez, Die la prit par les bras, fermement mais sans lui faire mal, et larrta alors quelle sapprtait soulever son t-shirt devant les passants, ainsi que Shinya et Toshiya qui se foutaient fermement de sa gueule.

Dtendez-vous mademoiselle, je nai rien, je vous rassure! Sexclama-t-il, plus durement quil ne laurait souhait.

La jeune fille parut se figer face cette brusquerie et se dfit de la poigne ferme du guitariste tout en le fixant dun regard courrouc.

H, dsole de minquiter pour toi, mec Tavais qu pas te placer l si tu voulais pas quon soccupe de toi hein! Bougonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la bote quelle avait chapp. Eh merde! En plus jviens de briser cette foutu tlvision beaucoup trop chre pour mon budget! Continua-t-elle, maussade. Merci vous! Maugra-t-elle lintention du roux qui la regardait avec un mlange dincomprhension et dextase.

Il sapprocha et dit sur un ton nonchalant :

Elle cote combien cette tl?

La jeune fille rpondit sans le regarder.

Quest-ce que ten as foutre? Elle cote 809,500.00 yens, tes content? Ragea-t-elle.

Die sourit la jeune fille qui ne le regardait pas.

Comment tappelles-tu? Lui demanda-t-il, toujours aussi nonchalant.

Elle consentit enfin tourner son regard vers lui, intrigue par toutes ces questions.

Nakahara Hiko[1] mais pourquoi vous commena-t-elle, mais elle neut pas le temps de finir puisque le musicien stait prcipit lintrieur du magasin.

Die entreprit une discussion avec le commis le plus proche. Cela dura quelques instants, aprs quoi Die sortit sa carte de crdit, sous les yeux consterns de la jeune Hiko qui comprenait finalement ce quil tait en train de faire. Il lui sauvait la mise.  
Elle tait particulirement mal laise lorsquil ressortit du magasin, le sourire aux lvres.

Je suis dsole, monsieur, davoir t aussi grossire avec vous Je vous promets que je vais vous ddommager et Se mit-elle dire, mais fut nouveau coup par Die qui sen foutait royalement.

Tu sais, Hiko, si tu veux ce point te faire pardonner ton impolitesse, je te propose de sortir avec moi un de ces soirs! Dclara-t-il du tac au tac.

Sans rflchir, il alla demander un stylo Shinya qui en tranait toujours un dans son sac et qui lui prta avec plaisir, avant dcrire son numro dans la main de la jeune femme.

Mais sapprta-t-elle rpliquer.

Mais rien du tout linterrompit Die encore une fois. Moi cest Ando Daisuke et je te conseille de garder ce numro trs prcieusement! Mais je prendrais quand mme le tiens en note, au cas o

Aprs un petit moment argumenter avec elle, il finit par avoir ce quil voulait et cest avec un sourire plus radieux que jamais quil la laissa plant devant la porte de son lieu de travail avec une tlvision en bouilli quil venait dacheter.

Elle ta impressionn ce point? Se contenta de demander Toshiya.

Devant lui, le roux brillait dune bonne humeur toute nouvelle et plus qublouissante.

Tu nas pas ide quel point Conclut ce dernier.

* * *

Elle composa sans hsiter le numro de son ami.

Cela faisait un long moment quelle y pensait et elle en avait plus quassez de devoir subir lautre castor d sa propre lchet. Elle trouvait pathtique de voir quel point elle tait incapable dassumer la responsabilit de ses actes. Et si jamais Kyo lui en voulait, elle laurait mrit, mais elle prfrait encore que le chanteur la dteste que de continuer recevoir les coups de boutoirs du bassiste de Phantasmagoria plus ou moins avec consentement.  
Et puis au moins elle aurait les autres.

Le blond dcrocha alors quelle se dcidait raccrocher, la huitime sonnerie entame. Il avait lair bien plus serein qu lhabitude lorsquil lui parla et il consentit avec un plaisir immense ce quelle passe chez lui dans le courant de la matine. De toute faon, lui dit-il, Riku devait sabsenter pour une session de photo avec son groupe, ils pourraient donc discuter en toute quitude.

Une heure plus tard, elle tait devant la porte dentr de limmeuble et attendait quon lui ouvre. Une fois chose faite, elle se prcipita chez Kyo le plus rapidement possible, afin quelle ne dcide pas de rebrousser chemin avant darriver sa porte dentre.  
Il parut un peu stupfait de la voir apparatre aussi rapidement et essouffle ainsi.

Tu te pratiques pour un cent mtres? Senquit-il.

Ne rpondant pas la question, Dai se dchaussa.

Jai quelque chose de vraiment trs, **trs** important te dire Dit-elle aprs lavoir fix dans les yeux, comme pour se rassurer et se prouver quelle ne risquait rien.

Kyo haussa les paules, inconscient de ce quelle se prparait lui dire et linvita sinstaller pendant quil leur prparait du th.  
Il prit tout son temps pour revenir, attendant que leur boisson soit prte avant de la rejoindre afin quelle se prpare mentalement.

Alors? Dit-il, lencourageant commencer, une fois quils furent tous deux assis face une tasse de th bouillant.

Elle lui lana un regard des plus dconcertants. Il y lisait trs clairement un mlange de peur et de peine, comme si elle le suppliait dil ne savait quoi.

Tu sais, commena-t-elle, jai fais quelque chose que je ne crois pas que tu me pardonnes un jour

Et elle lui rvla tout ce quelle lui avait cach depuis tout se temps, au pril de son bonheur et de son bien tre elle.

* * *

Kisaki regardait Riku qui tait seul devant les appareils tandis que les photographes le mitraillaient de leurs flashs. En son fort intrieur, le mot mitrailler le laissait rver que ces objectifs devraient avoir une gchette intgre pour liquider les tratres. Car oui, Riku lavait trahi de son plein gr et totalement conscient de ce quil faisait. Et si ce navait t du fait que sa voix tait extraordinairement populaire auprs des adeptes de visual kei et que sans elle, leur groupe naurait pas survcu aussi longtemps, il laurait dj foutu hors du groupe aprs lui avoir arrach la langue et crev les deux yeux. Au lieu de cela, il le regardait changer de pause et samuser avec les autres membres du groupe et le staff comme si de rien ntait.  
Plutt frustrant.  
Il aurait pay cher pour le voir tomber du haut de ses plateformes et se crever un il sur un pied de lumire.  
Son tlphone vibra dans sa poche.  
Il se leva et sortit de la salle pour ne pas dranger.

Ouais? dit-il distraitement.

lautre bout, ce fut la voix de Dai qui lui parla.

Dsole de te dranger, mais je crois que ce ne sera plus possible de se voir, toi et moi. Lui balana-t-elle sans mnagement.

Se grattant la nuque, il stoppa net son geste.

Quest-ce que tu racontes l, ma chrie? Demanda-t-il de cette voix mielleuse quil nutilisait que pour cacher sa colre. Tu ne voudrais quand mme pas que Tooru apprenne tout ce que tu mas racont par un malencontreux hasard, tout de mme! Sur quoi il enchana de son petit rire moqueur.

Bizarrement, elle aussi eut un rire moqueur, ce qui ne laissa pas le bassiste indiffrent.

Tu vois, commena-t-elle, je ne suis pas aussi lche que tu ne le crois ou que je ne le croyais Elle soupira. Je passerai plus tard chercher les choses quil me reste chez toi et elle raccrocha.

Pendant trente secondes qui lui parurent une ternit, Kisaki tenta dassimiler ce quelle venait de lui dire. En gros : elle avait tout balanc et, le pire, au ton de sa voix, cest que cela stait relativement bien pass. Au final, Kisaki navait plus personne manipuler pour faire tourner Kyo en bourrique. Plus personne pour maintenir une certaine relation avec ce nain prtentieux et arrogant qui lui avait arrach le cur et lavait pitin sans le moindre remord.

Et cette chre Dai croyait dur comme fer quil allait la laisser passer chez lui sans rien faire ou dire  
Elle tait encore plus idiote quil ne lavait espr.

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher ses effets ce soir-l car elle avait promis Kaoru de garder la petite.  
Alors quelle arrivait, elle croisa Kaoru qui quittait la maison, comme son habitude, en coup de vent. trangement, lorsquil la croisa, il ralentit le pas et arriv sa hauteur, il la prit par les bras et lui embrassa la joue.

Merci Chuchota-t-il avant de pratiquement se volatiliser.

Elle resta plante l deux secondes avant de se dpcher vers lappartement du guitariste o la petite Reika attendait tranquillement que sa gardienne arrive. Elle fut accueilli par lun de ses radieux sourires dont elle seule avait le secret, mais qui faisait irrmdiablement penser celui de son pre.  
La petite tait si mignonne.

Elles passrent le reste de la journe soccuper de diffrente manire, Dai demandant Reika de lui montrer comment jouer du violon ou bien toutes deux faisant de la pte modeler.

La journe passa plutt rapidement et, sans quelles ne sen rendent compte, il tait vingt-trois heures et Kaoru ntais toujours pas rentr.  
Reika stait endormi sur le tapis du salon en coutant un dessin anim et Dai avait d la porter jusqu sa chambre ou elle la coucha avec la plus grande dlicatesse.  
Elle retourna ensuite au salon o elle fit un peu de mnage, la petite ayant laiss quelques un de ses jouets la trane. Elle se rassit finalement et se laissa hypnotiser par le film de la fillette qui continuait de jouer. Elle finit mme par sendormir dessus, lpuisement de la journe prenant le dessus sur sa volont de rester veille pour accueillir son employeur.

Plus tard, ce dernier arriva et tenta de ne pas la rveiller, ce sans y parvenir, Dai stant veille au son des pas dans le couloir.  
Aussi, lorsquil tenta de refermer la porte avec toutes les prcautions requises contre le grincement de celle-ci, la jeune femme cru bon de sen mler.

Tu sais pas besoin de ten faire ce point pour moi soupira-t-elle.

Le guitariste sursauta en entendant sa voix, mais tous deux firent comme sil ny avait rien eu.

Je croyais que tu dormais rpondit-il simplement.

Lombre dun sourire passa sur les lvres de la jeune femme.

Plus maintenant.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire des plus intrigants. Sans mme se dchausser, il la rejoignit sur le divan et passa un bras autour de ses paules.

Alors, ma chre, comment allez-vous ce soir? Sexclama-t-il gaiement.

Lun de ses sourcils sarqua dans une expression interrogatrice, mais elle ne sempcha pas pour autant de se joindre lui.

H bien, mon ami, jai lesprit quelque peu embrouill par ce sommeil de courte dure. Et vous, comment allez-vous?

Elle lui sourit quelques instants puis posa la tte sur son paule.

Pour moi, tout va merveille! Dclara Kaoru. Mais la prsence fminine que vous tes commence dranger une certaine bte en moi qui prfrerait que nous cessions ce petit contact physique!

Dai ne scarta pas du musicien pour autant. Ses paroles, quoique des plus tranges, taient loin de la dranger.

Ne vous inquitez pas mon cher, jai toute confiance que cette bte ne pourrait me faire le moindre mal claironna-t-elle, sans mfiance aucune.

Aussi soudainement que ce geste tait inattendu de la part du musicien, il pencha la tte vers celle de Dai et lembrassa pleine bouche, sans retenue aucune. Cette dernire, loin dy tre prpare, neut pas le rflexe de se dtacher de lui. Au contraire, mue par une impulsion de sa propre bte, elle passa un bras autour du cou de lhomme ct delle.  
Ce qui incita ledit homme se dtacher delle.

Comme vous dites madame, cette bte nest pas l pour vous faire de mal, mais pour, au contraire, vous faire du bien Se venta-t-il, sans que cela naffecte son amie une seconde.

Je crois que si tu ne ttais pas dcid, commena-t-elle tout en montant califourchon sur lui et en lui volant un langoureux bais, jaurais quand mme dsespr de tattendre jamais Sur quoi elle conclut en lembrassa de plus belle, sans rien ajouter dautre cette fois.

Nayant rien redire, Kaoru la prit par la taille et se dressa sur ses pieds, tandis quelle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, lemmenant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Elle laissa un mot sur la table de chevet tandis quelle quittait discrtement le logement de son ami, dcide mettre certaines choses au clair.  
Ce petit pisode, quoi quimprvu, tait quelque chose que la jeune femme souhaitait depuis un bon moment dj, stant attach profondment et dune manire incroyable la jeune Reika mais, surtout, son pre.  
Plus les jours avanaient et plus elle dsirait quil soit auprs delle et ce moment intime quils avaient vcu tous les deux avait tiss un lien quelle aurait qualifi dimprobable peine un jour plus tt.  
En sortant de limmeuble, elle composa le numro de la personne quelle hassait le plus en ce bas monde. Elle ne ressentait aucun remord le contacter quatre heures du matin, sachant que la cocane emplissant son sang le tenait veill.

Alors Kathlyn, ma chrie, tu as envie de me coir, cest cela? Questionna le fou lautre bout du fil.

Un sourire sans cruel se peignit sur le visage de Dai.

Jviens seulement reprendre mes affaires, ensuite tu ne me verras plus jamais chez toi **_chri_****[2]**. Rpliqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher, consciente de le mettre en rogne en se gardant le dernier mot.

* * *

Kisaki accueilli la jeune occidentale dans un peignoir de soie noir, feignant ainsi quelle le drangeait durant ses heures de sommeil bien mrites.

Pas la peine de me faire croire que tu dormais Lui balana-t-elle lorsquil lui ouvrit la porte. Avec toute la poudre que tu files dans le nez, tu pourrais passez une anne complte sans dormir et a ne changerait rien.

videmment, le sourire mielleux qui sigeait sur le visage du bassiste se crispa quelque peu face cette remarque dsobligeante, mais il ne rpondit rien. Il se contenta de la laisser passer en attendant de mettre son plan excution.  
Bien sre, elle se dirigea delle mme vers la chambre coucher o, obligatoirement, ses effets se trouvaient. Naturellement, Kisaki ly suivit, ce qui ntonna nullement la jeune femme. Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsquil la plaqua plat ventre sur le lit, liant ses poignets dans son dos une vitesse effarante.

Alors quelle se dbattait, il lui envoya un bon coup derrire la tte qui lassomma moiti.

Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir repasser seule ici sans quil ne tarrive rien? Lui souffla-t-il loreille dune voix emplie de dmence. Ma pauvre chrie, se moqua-t-il, je ne taurais jamais espr aussi stupide! Conclut-t-il en lui lchant la joue.

Sur ce, il enfona son membre durcit dans lorifice anal de la jeune fille sans aucune prparation, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Son cri ne pu pourtant tre entendu puisque le bassiste lui mit la main sur la bouche et le nez, de manire lempcher de respirer.

Si tu hurles laide, ne serait-ce quune fois lui susurra-t-il loreille alors quil donnait de violent coup de boutoir son anus encore vierge, je laisse cette main sur ton visage jusqu ce que tu ne respires plus

Lorsquil reut un consentement muet de se part, il dplaa lune de ses mains sur le li o il prit une bote dallumettes.

Tu vois, toi et moi allons bien nous amus pour notre dernire fois. Sexcita-t-il alors quil sentait un liquide curant qui ne lui appartenait pas lui couler le long de la verge.

* * *

Par chance, il navait rien de prvu ce jour-l, sinon il aurait t dans la merde. Sur son petit mot, Dai avait dit quelle repasserait durant la journe, seulement, il tait dix-sept heures trente et elle navait toujours pas montr le bout de son nez. De plus, lorsquil lappelait, au dbut, elle ne rpondait puis, finalement, aux derniers essaies, le rpondeur dmarrait la premire tonalit.  
Ctai assez inquitant.  
Il dcida dappeler Kyo pour que celui-ci soccupe de la petite tandis quil irait voir chez la jeune femme.

* * *

Die n'avait pas pu rsister plus de deux jours avant dappeler la jeune Hiko. Depuis quil lavait crois, il tait sous le charme. Totalement le contraire de Keiko, elle ntait pas particulirement fminine ou bien leve, mais elle semblait avoir un meilleur fond que cette femme qui il avait confi son cur bien trop longtemps.  
Il ne fut pas surpris, lorsquil la contacta, de la manire dont elle dcrocha.

Ouais! Cest qui? Dit-elle de ton nonchalant.

Cela le fit clater de rire, ce qui sembla dconcerter la jeune fille qui se doutait de qui provenait lappel.

Salut, Nakahara Hiko Je suis Ando Daisuke, tu te souviens de moi? Demanda-t-il, sachant pourtant dj la rponse.

Au ton de sa voix, il comprit tout de suite quelle aurait prfr quil ne la rappelle pas, le prenant sans doute pour un vieux pervers qui convoitait son corps.

Ben ouais, rpliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait indiffrent, jsuppose que tu vas me rclamer ton d? Dclara-t-elle, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

Autre accs dhilarit de la part du roux qui adorait cette attitude dtache de la jeune femme.

Tu as tout compris! Sexclama-t-il, dcidant en son fort intrieur de lui laisser croire ce quelle voulait jusquau moment de leur rencontre pour amener un peu de divertissement leur prochaine soire. Dis-moi, tu travailles aujourdhui? La questionna-t-il.

Ouais rpondit-elle, toujours sur le mme ton.

quelle heure finis-tu? Continua-t-il.

Dix-sept heures

Alors je passerai te chercher dix-sept heures. Lui confirma-t-il.

Elle soupira, montrant finalement un peu dexaspration.

Vous savez je nenlverai aucun morceau ce soir Dclara-t-elle.

Pour toute rponse, il eut un ricanement indescriptible servant la dstabiliser, ce qui russit la perfection.

* * *

Mme pour lui, sa raction lui parut trange lorsquil couta Dai lui raconter toute son histoire. Il neut pas daccs de colre, ne ressenti mme pas une once de dgot. Il fut totalement comprhensif, attitude qui lui tait jusqu cet instant.  
Seulement, le dsespoir dans sa voix lui avait fait comprendre quel point elle regrettait ses gestes et quel point elle tait malheureuse ce moment-l.  
Lui en vouloir aurait t si puisant quil se rsigna simplement lui pardonner, tout comme il avait pardonn Riku, avec des raisons presque similaires, si ce ntait que son amour pour la jeune femme ntait pas le mme que pour lautre vocaliste.

Kyo avait trouv une paix intrieur que le surprenait lui-mme mais qui tait si satisfaisante quil ne pouvait tenter de chercher savoir comment il avait pu en arriver cet tat desprit, quoi quil avait un certain doute.

En cet instant, il tait trangement heureux.

* * *

Kaoru sonna cinq ou six fois avant que Dai ne se dcide rpondre lintercome.

Qui est-ce? Demanda une voix totalement vide, si bien que Kaoru cru stre tromp sur le coup.

Euh Dai? Se risqua-t-il.

Il neut pas de rponse, Dai ayant reconnu sa voix, trouvait inutile de lui parler au travers un fichu micro et lui avait tout simplement ouvert la porte.  
Le brun avait rapidement pntr lintrieur et atteignit la porte de sa nouvelle petite amie, cest ainsi quil la voyait, en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle avait dj entrouvert la porte et il comprit quil navait qu faire comme chez lui.  
lintrieur, il trouva Dai en position ftale sur son canap, le regard fix sur le mur blanc face elle. Omettant volontairement denlever ses chaussures, il la rejoignit et saccroupi face elle de faon lui couper la vue de ce mur dprimant.

Que se passe-t-il mon ange? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle leva sur lui ce regard vide qui sanima soudainement tandis quelle se mettait pleurer.

Je suis dsole, je naurais pas du retourner l-bas toute seule Pleurait-elle, la grande incomprhension de son petit ami. Je suis tellement bte pourquoi est-ce que jai cru un instant que Mais elle se couvrit elle mme de ses pleures.

Impuissant la rconforter, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait, il sassit ct delle et ramena sa tte sur ses genoux pour lui jouer dans les cheveux en attendant quelle se calme.

* * *

Elle avait finit par tout lui dire, au bout dune ternit.  
Et il avait vu rouge.  
Dans cette histoire, sil y avait une personne quil ne pouvait pardonner, ctait lui.  
Et ctait dans cet tait desprit quil se rendait chez le bassiste de son ancien groupe.  
Prt le tuer ds quil laurait face lui.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kisaki lorsquil ouvrit la porte un Kaoru avec une expression digne dun tueur professionnel. Non pas que ce dernier ait montr quelque signe de son envie de tuer, mais il stait compos une expression glaciale avec des yeux aussi noirs et indiffrents que sil avait perdu son me en cours de route.  
Peut-tre tait-ce bien le cas?

Par respect pour lhomme, le bassiste invita tout de mme le guitariste entrer.  
Peut-tre naurait-il pas d, qui sait?  
Toujours est-il quune fois la porte referme derrire lui, il eut peine le temps de se retourner que son ancien ami lui mettait la main droit sur lpaule gauche pour lui enfoncer son poing gauche dans lestomac avec une force quon pourrait qualifier de prvisible face la rage qui bouillait en lui.  
Bien sr, le castor neut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle quil reu un second coup la tempe et un coup de genou qui avait pour but de lempcher de se reproduire pour le restant de ses jours.

Finalement, aprs avoir t pass tabac bien comme il faut, il fut lanc au sol dans son salon sans aucun mnagement.

Tavises plus de toucher un seul de ses cheveux ou tu pourras dire adieu ton statu dtre vivant Siffla le guitariste entre ses dents avant de botter une dernire fois les ctes de Kisaki et de ficher le camp, satisfait de sa besogne.

Kisaki, qui toussait et crachait du sang sur son plancher, le regarda partir avec une haine qui cachait en fait une profond tristesse et une immense dception.  
Toutes trois diriges vers lui-mme.

OWARI

Commentaire de lauteur : Bon h bien, finalement, il y aura un chapitre dix Parce que si je mets la fin dans ce chapitre, jai limpression que ce ne collera pas, que le tout serai trop balanc la figure genre : Chu cure fack jai fini HAHA (Qubcois 101 pour dire : Jen ai marre alors voil, cest termin!

* * *

[1] Je connais pas le vrai nom de Hiko de DangerGang voyez-vous

[2] En franais.


	10. You've been fooled

Die, tout comme il lavait affirm, tait all chercher Hiko aprs son chiffre, comme il tait prvu. Elle fut prise de cours lorsquil lui tendit un sac ainsi quune bote, le sac contenant un dbardeur blanc avec des motifs musicaux tout simple ainsi quun veston violet sans manche et une paire de pantalon trois-quarts noirs. Dans la bote, des bottes pas trs fminines mais qui sagenaient parfaitement avec le reste, en cuir noir sattachant avec des lacets.  
Son bahissement secoua le guitariste dun fou rire peine contenu.

"Mais cest beaucoup trop! " Sexclama la jeune femme, visiblement trs gne dautant dattention.

Sans quitter la route des yeux, le roux lui adressa lun de ses plus beaux sourires.

"Mais non voyons! Rien nest trop beau pour si jolie jeune fille! " La complimenta-t-il.

Hiko se refrogna. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lattendait et tait toujours trs persuade du statut de pervers de lhomme qui venait de lui offrir ces prsents.

"Ouais, surtout si tu prvois darracher la fille tout ce que tu lui as pay, hein" Lui balana-t-elle sans aucun tact.

Die se mit rire de plus belle. Il aimait sincrement lattitude de la jeune femme. Elle navait pas froid aux yeux et avait un norme respect delle-mme. De jeunes filles si franches et rafrachissantes, il tait de plus en plus rare den trouver.

"Tu serais surprise" Souffla-t-il entre son sourire.

Cela parut la stresser encore plus, ce dont le musicien se flattait.  
Ils arrivrent alors devant un restaurant de grand renom dont les rservations devaient tre faites au moins six mois lavance. Cela coupa le souffle de la jeune femme pendant un bon moment, avant quelle ne se mette balbutier, les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf.

"Mais vous non mais cest trop" Puis, aprs avoir fix ltablissement un bon moment encore tout en bgayant, elle reporta son attention sur Die qui la regardait dun air la fois chaleureux et moqueur, ce qui la ramena la ralit. "Vous savez, si vous fates tout cela pour me voir poil, vous allez tre du! " Lui dclara-t-elle avant de descendre du vhicule.

Ce qui accentua lexpression moqueuse et lhilarit du compagnon de la jeune femme. son tour, il quitta le vhicule quil verrouilla avant de la rejoindre tandis quelle sapprtait traverser la rue pour quitter lendroit et trouver la bouche de mtro la plus proche.

"Hiko! " Lui cria Die, amus par toutes ses ractions. "Revient! Je te jure que tu as compltement faux! " Svertuait-il la convaincre.

Au bout de deux secondes, elle se tourna vers lui. Bien que son raisonnement la poussait le fuir pour ne pas mettre son corps en jeu, il fallait avouer quun souper dans ce restaurant tait une occasion qui ne se prsentait quune fois dans une vie. Et elle avait normment envie daccepter. Aussi, lorsquil lui promit sur la tte de sa mre de ne pas la toucher, cela la satisfit assez pour dire oui.

Ainsi, tous deux eurent ensemble le dner le plus cher et savoureux quaucun deux neut jamais eut. La jeune femme eut tout de mme la surprise de voir quils taient les seuls qui ne portaient ni robe ni cravate, aussi fut-elle soulage de voir quon les amenait dans un petit salon priv.  
Ils passrent une soire plutt trange, Die ne cessant pas de lui poser des questions tout en lui faisant des yeux de sducteurs plutt insistants, quoi que fort agrables.  
videmment, celui qui avait invit lautre manger soccupa galement de rgler la note et lorsquelle lui parla de lui rembourser un jour, voyant le montant astronomique, pour elle du moins, elle fut stoppe net. Cela lui faisait bien trop plaisir, lui rpondait-il.  
Lorsquils sortirent du restaurant, Die lui proposa daller la reconduire chez elle.

"Alors, " dbuta-t-elle, lorsquils furent de nouveau dans la voiture du roux, "vous naviez vraiment aucune intention de profiter de moi? " Demanda-t-elle navement.

Die, en entendant la question, se pencha vers elle et dposa un lger baiser sur ses lvres, la faisant figer sur son sige.

"Vraiment aucune" Chuchota-t-il, souriant, tandis quil remettait une distance raisonnable entre eux et quil dmarrait la voiture.

Le trajet de retour fut plus silencieux que celui de laller, la jeune fille plus que trouble. Elle la seule chose quelle dit de tout ce temps fut son adresse.  
Lorsque, finalement, Die stoppa le vhicule devant un petit bloc appartement miteux, elle consentit enfin lui parler.

"Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas " Chuchota-t-elle. "Cest quoi tout ce cirque? " Sexclama-t-elle ensuite, reprenant contenance.

Comme hypnotis, Die ne sut rpondre autre chose que la vrit.

"Je crois que je suis tomb sous le charme" Souffla-t-il tout en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Prise de court, Hiko neut pas le rflexe de rpondre a et sortit rapidement de lauto en lui souhaitant htivement la bonne nuit.

* * *

Accroupie ct de la cuvette, Dai regardait avec un mlange dextase et deffarement le test de grossesse quelle avait la main. Elle savait dj, ce qui lhorrifiait, si ce nest la dgotait, quil ne sagissait pas du _sien_

* * *

**_Neuf mois plus tard_**

* * *

Elle sortait de lhpital, Kaoru tenant lenfant dans ses bras, elle tenant la main de Reika.  
Ds quelle avait vu lenfant, elle avait tout de suite remarqu quaucun de ses traits ntaient commun ceux du suppos pre. Pourtant, elle seule voyait quel point cet enfant tait un monstre.

Riku et Kyo tait avec elle lorsque, deux jours plus tt, elle avait crev les eaux. Ils avaient tous deux entendus les suppliques de la jeune femme qui criait vainement quils ne devaient pas laisser le monstre sortir. Il devait le tuer lui, la tuer elle sil le fallait.

Durant sa grossesse, sont tat stait dtrior une vitesse alarmante, mais tous se mirent daccord quil sagissait srement dun effet du au stress quengendrait le fait de porter un enfant. Peut-tre seule la petite Hiko, nouvelle merveilleuse petite amie de Die, -il naurait pu rver de mieux-, semblait trouver que quelque chose clochait. Elle nosait pourtant en parler, par peur de blesser la future maman.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, elle vit dfiler tout le monde avec des prsents, Toshiya et Shinya lui ayant apport des vtements originaux queux-mmes avaient confectionns pour le bb, ajoutant cela une robe pour la mre. Kyo et Riku lui avait apport des jouets et peluches pour lenfant, tandis que Hiko avait forc Die lui acheter une couverture pour bb avec des girafes, le guitariste nayant aucune ide de ce quil fallait acheter.

Quant lui, Kaoru avait pass tout le temps avec elle en lui serrant la main.

Lorsquils arrivrent chez eux, dans la maison quils staient paye quelques quatre mois plus tt, Kaoru lui confia le bb et linvita aller se reposer dans leur chambre coucher, ce quelle accepta avec joie.  
Elle dposa le bb dans son lit et sallongea dans le sien, face lui, ses yeux emplis de suspicion fix sur le pauvre bambin inoffensif.

Il sappelait Seiji, en mmoire loncle de Reika mort quelques mois plus tt.  
Il pesait 5 livres et 8 onces il tait en bonne sant.  
Ses yeux noisette navaient rien voir avec les yeux gris de la mre ou les yeux noirs profonds du pre. Mais elle savait de qui il les tenait.

Elle finit, au bout dune vingtaine de minutes, par sendormir dun sommeil agit.

Elle se fit rveiller par la porte dentre quon refermait.  
Elle se leva doucement, tenant Seiji, qui dormait dun profond sommeil candide, lil.  
Elle dcida que, pour protger ses arrires, elle ferait mieux demporter le petit avec elle  
Au cas o  
Elle le tint serrer contre elle et sortit de la chambre, inquite du silence qui rgnait chez elle.  
Elle atteignit la salle manger o Kaoru lui avait laiss un mot sur la table.

_Je suis sorti dans le parc avec Reika, nous serons de retour trs bientt mon amour  
Je taime.  
Kaoru_

Rassure, se disant quil venait sans doute seulement de quitter, elle se mit en tte de laver le bb. Ils sortaient tous deux de la maternit et, peu importe que les infirmires lait lav, il tait toujours aussi sale, ce monstre ignoble, ce suppos de Satan.  
Elle porta donc sa progniture jusqu la salle de bain o elle fit couler leau du bain une temprature quelle considrait comme moyenne.  
Elle en rempli, comme ctait fortement recommenc, seulement le fond, mais avec une certaine profondeur.  
Elle voulait voir sil tait vrai que les enfants savaient nager ds la naissance.

Elle dpose le poupon dans la baignoire qui, en fait, tait bouillante.  
peine lenfant eut-il touch leau quil se mit pleurer.  
Cela rendit Dai nerveuse.  
Elle tenta de le calmer en lui chantant une berceuse. Cela ne fonctionna pas.  
Elle se mit donc en tte dendurer les pleurs le temps quelle le lave.  
Seulement, les pleurs se firent plus intenses, ce qui commena tomber sur ses nerfs dj vif.  
Elle lui cria de se taire, cela ne marcha pas non plus.  
Une fois encore et une autre, toujours plus fort.

En ayant assez, elle se dit quelle pouvait bien lui maintenir la tte sous leau quelques instant, quil se tairait.  
Ainsi, elle termina de le laver.  
Et lorsquelle ressortit le bb de leau, il ne pleurait plus.  
Et lorsquelle ressortit le bb de leau, il ne bougeait plus.

puise, perdue, atterre, triste elle se rendit compte avec effroi quelle venait de tuer son enfant.  
Et tout ce quelle trouva faire fut de se coucher en position ftale avec son petit dans ses bras et de lui chanter cette berceuse que sa mre autrefois lui avait si souvent chante.

FIN


End file.
